Scattered Forces, Hidden Darkness
by Chameleon777
Summary: A story that goes a bit in tandem with and also after the events of "Return of the Jedi." The galaxy is stable, or is it? Is there darkness laying in wait for the perfect time to strike?
1. Defining Home

"We're coming up on it now."

The pilot, 30 year old Derrick Lars, leaned back in his seat as he prepared to switch off the autopilot and land on the property of what was once known as the Lars farm.

When he was 18, Derrick had gone off to Mos Eisley and, after having a brief encounter with the Rebellion, he suddenly come back after hearing about the murder of his dear parents from Luke. Of course, it had been years since his parents died, so he figured it was time to re-face Tatooine. From Derrick's point of view, Tatooine was the perfect place to recover and come to terms with the fact that he had been kidnapped and tortured simply for being related to Anakin Skywalker. It had been a painful experience and had left him wondering if he was truly capable of living simply or if he had much to learn about himself.

From what Derrick understood through email messages he often sent back to friends who still lived on his home planet friend, Aaden Calrissian, who took after his father, the famous Lando Calrissian, had quickly gone about setting up a democratic system of government on Tatooine under his mother's tutelage. News of Jabba's death would soon fill the planet and order would be needed quickly. Aaden was probably hanging out in Mos Eisley and would be grateful for his arrival.

The offices were to be set up in Mos Eisley and, since it was reasonably close, Derrick had just decided to live at the Lars farm rather than in the crowded hovels. Besides, the negotiation and people skills he had learned would come in handy with the Tusken Raiders that he had heard about. Once things in Mos Eisley were settled, Derrick planned to marry Amythest and have a family with her.

A hand laid down on his shoulder, suddenly pulling Derrick out of his thoughts, "Hi, sweetie," a gentle voice said.

Derrick smiled, watching as his lady of five years, 23 year old Amythest Jinn, who was known as Amy, come up and sit in the co-pilot seat. She was dressed in combat pants and a camouflage shirt with her long blonde hair done up in a braided bun. She turned in her chair and smiled at Derrick. She had been reluctant to leave the Rebellion, but she knew that her place was with her beloved.

"From up here, it looks breathtaking," Amy commented, as she watched the ship descend towards the desert-like planet that was her husband's childhood home. "Where is the homestead from our landing point, Derrick?"

Derrick smiled, as the ship touched the ground, "It's actually a very short walk from here to our new home," he said, shutting the ship's control's off.

Taking each other's hand, Derrick and Amythest rose from the seats and in silence, walked through the ship towards the exit door. Then, looking at each other affectionately, they opened the ship's exit door.

A clear blue sky, a bright sun, and endless sand greeted them as they walked down the ramp, on to their new home. In the nearby distance, the abandoned home of the late Owen and Beru Lars could be seen.

Trying not to think about how his parents had died, only dwelling on the good memories he had as a child, Derrick wrapped an arm around Amy and pulled her close to him. Amy sighed deeply and smiled as she placed a hand on her husband's shirt.

"Welcome home, Derrick," Amy said. "I know you have missed this place."

Derrick smiled, as he continued to hold his wife close, "It's good to be home again," he replied cheerfully.

* * *

Please read and review!


	2. Determined Spirits

_**Space**_

 _The Emperor is dead and Darth Vader is ashes._ Andris thought bitterly as he leaned back in the seat of his stolen Rebel fighter, wondering where he could go. He was truly lost and alone.

A loud beeping sound swiftly pulled Andris from his thoughts and to his disgust, he realized that the fighter was running low on fuel. He had been flying for days without any plan, as he had no idea who was rejoicing in their freedom or who was still loyal to the now destroyed Empire.

Suddenly, a planet came into view and Andris quickly realized that he was staring at Tatooine, the planet where he had encountered Derrick Lars. Andris couldn't help but wonder if the Force had led him to Derrick and if he could utilize Derrick's gifts to benefit his future in the Empire.

Derrick Lars had returned to Mos Eisley and Andris promised himself that he would take full advantage of the situation. In his mind, everyone who was gifted should embrace the Force.

* * *

 ** _Tatooine_**

"Are you sure you won't come with me?" Derrick asked softly as he and Amythest walked out to the speeder that had been unloaded from his ship. "I might be in Mos Eisley for a few days."

Amythest nodded as she gently stroked his face, "I have no wish to go there and be leered at as I was when I was a slave, Derrick," she replied softly. "I need to unload the supplies from the ship and see what needs repairing around the house. When you return, we can both relax."

"I love you," Derrick whispered, gently kissing Amythest's lips. "I'll see you in a few days."

Amythest nodded, returning the kiss, "Aaden wants me to be on this new government he's making and I have no desire to be involved in politics, but I do want to help a friend," he commented in a cheerful voice. "It's not too late to change your mind, my beloved."

"I'll be all right," Amythest replied softly. "I have plenty to do to keep my mind busy."

Nodding, Derrick climbed into the speeder and took off away from the homestead while Amythest went inside to see what she needed to get from the ship right away and what could wait until the sun was more up. Exploring the house would give her a better idea, she thought.

As Amythest trooped downstairs into the common area, an uneasy feeling suddenly overtook her and she found herself wandering into a darker area of the house. After finding the light, which didn't light the room very well at all, Amythest suddenly saw a slab of carbonite in the corner that looked as if had been there for a while. Swallowing hard, she walked over to it.

"This person's still alive," Amythest whispered as she skimmed over the bio-readings, not hesitating to activate the controls that would free the poor soul. "I can't believe it."

Slowly, but surely, the carbonite vanished and left a man with a crop of auburn hair on both his face and head in a while tunic, white, pants, and boots laying there unconscious, but breathing heavily. Sensing that the man was afraid, Amythest knelt down and gently took the man's hand.

"It's all right," Amythest spoke softly as tears came to the man's eyes and he began to whimper.

The man's hands twitched as if he were trying to feel who was there, but he didn't pull away, "W-where am I?" the man asked, his accented voice weak. "I can't see anything at all."

"You're on Tatooine," Amythest replied softly, sighing as more tears filled the man's eyes.

A faint gasp filled the air, "That's not possible," the man replied shakily. "How...how?"

"Who are you, sir?" Amythest asked softly. "Perhaps I can help you find things out."

The man trembled, "Obi-Wan Kenobi," he replied shakily. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

 ** _Endor_**

The celebrations had gone on for days and it was now time to return to base and prepare of the onslaught of confusion that would now arise. Han, Leia, Chewie, Threepio, and Artoo had remained behind, however, and they were only going to leave once Anakin was well enough.

That morning, Luke had risen early only to find the bed across the room from him empty and both his father and the blanket gone. Deeply concerned about his father, Luke rose and left the hut even though the village was still very quiet. The Force suddenly whispered to his heart that his father was taking care of his beloved and Luke knew that it was part of the healing process.

Swallowing hard, Luke walked through the village to the spot where the shuttle had been hidden to protect his mother. He found his father there in the shuttle, silently wrapping his mother in the blanket and in other fabrics so it would appear as if she had been a prisoner.

"Good morning, Luke," Anakin spoke softly without turning around. "Did you rest well?"

Luke nodded as he approached, "I am finally well enough to do this," Anakin spoke softly, gently stroking Padme's hair. "I want to take your mother's body back to her home planet."

"Where is her home planet?" Luke asked curiously, gazing at Padme. "Is it far from here?"

Anakin sighed softly, "Your mother came from the planet Naboo," he replied in a fond voice as he turned to face Luke. "It is a beautiful planet and I want to bury your mother there. I plan to leave as soon as I can arrange transportation and I don't know when I'll be coming back."

"Father, I want to come with you," Luke replied anxiously. "I'm sure Leia will want to come too."

Anakin was quiet for a moment and finally nodded, "You are free to do as you wish, Luke, but Leia is also free to do what she wants," he spoke softly. "You should go ask her about it."

Nodding, Luke smiled and quickly hurried out of the shuttle, leaving his father alone to think.

* * *

 ** _Tatooine_**

Faint whimpers escaped Obi-Wan's mouth as he felt his weakened form being covered up by a light blanket. He could feel pillows beneath his back and he could feel Amythest standing there.

"You're in bed, don't be afraid," Amythest spoke softly, sensing that Obi-Wan was very scared.

Obi-Wan exhaled slowly, but didn't move, "Just rest and I'll make something for you to eat when you wake," Amythest spoke softly as Obi-Wan shakily sat up. "What is it, sir?"

"My eyesight must be improving," Obi-Wan spoke weakly. "I'm in a small room."

Pausing at the doorway, Amythest nodded and gasped as Obi-Wan looked at her, "You're very pretty and you sound very kind," he said weakly, squinting at her. "What is your name?"

"Amythest," Amythest replied softly, returning to his bedside. "My name is Amythest Jinn."

Obi-Wan blinked, "I...I met your father a short time before you were born," he spoke softly.

Swallowing hard, Amythest nodded, "Would you like me to bring food to you or are you strong enough to come to the kitchen?" she asked in a concerned voice, suddenly feeling very fearful for reasons she couldn't explain. "I'll leave it up to you and I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Amythest, however, didn't go to the kitchen, but she hurried outside instead. In the distance, she could faintly see Luke coming towards the homestead on foot looking rather anxious.

"Luke Skywalker, hello," Amythest spoke kindly as she walked towards him. "How are you?"

Amythest sighed, "If you're looking for Derrick, he went to Mos Eisley to meet with a friend," she replied softly, unwilling to confess that she felt afraid and protective of her guest.

"I was wondering if you and Derrick wanted to come with us to fight alongside the Rebellion," Luke said in an anxious voice. "I'm also looking for clothes and other things you can spare."

Amythest silently retreated into the house and was very quick to gather some of her few clothes and a few food rations into a bag before she returned outside, "Here are some supplies for your journey, Luke, but I should wait for Derrick to return," she replied. "I promised him."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked in a gentle voice. "We can always pick Derrick up in Mos Eisley. The Rebellion could use the help."

Shaking her head, Amythest sighed, "I am Derrick's fiancé and I gave him my word that I would be here when he returned, Luke," she replied gently. "Thank you for the offer, though."

"Maybe we'll come back for a visit when the battle's over," Luke said, taking the bag. "Thanks."

Amythest nodded silently, watching Luke go for several moments before she hurried back inside the homestead. To her surprise, Obi-Wan had laid back down and was now in a very deep sleep, as he truly had very little energy after spending years locked in carbonite.

Intrigued about who exactly Obi-Wan Kenobi was, Amythest left him to sleep and found the data terminal in the kitchen. After putting some food in the processor, she sat at the terminal and silently began to learn who this mysterious stranger was that now resided with her. Obi-Wan didn't seem overly dangerous, but she felt as if she had better get to know her mysterious guest.

* * *

 ** _Endor_**

"Luke tells me you want to go to Naboo?" Anakin heard Leia's gentle voice ask.

Silently turning his attention away from Padme's body, Anakin gazed at Leia, who had been told by Luke where the shuttle was hidden, and nodded, "My wife...your mother...came from Naboo and she served as both Queen and Senator there," he replied softly. "I wish to bury her there."

Leia nodded and Anakin could see sorrow in her eyes, "Would you like to see her?" he asked.

"I..." Leia spoke softly, her tone uncertain. "Was she tortured during her time as a prisoner?"

Anakin nodded, "I have covered her scars," he replied softly. "Leia, this is your mother, Padme."

Leia silently gazed at Padme and nodded, "Han...Han and I were intimate on the journey from Tatooine to the Rebel Base," she explained nervously. "I think it might have resulted in..."

"Are you pregnant, Leia?" Anakin asked in a concerned voice, giving Leia a worried look.

Leia sighed, "I don't know," she replied anxiously. "I should probably get checked..."

"I want to make a brief stop on Tatooine so I can visit my nephew, but I will be going straight to Naboo after that," Anakin replied calmly. "If you wish, you can come along to see a doctor."

Leia shrugged, "I feel like I need to talk to Han," she spoke softly. "To see what he wants."

"That's probably a wise idea, Leia," Anakin replied softly. "Since this is our first chance to really talk about things, I'm wondering if you have any questions for me about your past or mine?"

Just then, Han and Luke came into the shuttle, "Luke says you want to go to Naboo?" Han asked in a curious voice. "Naboo's a pretty fancy planet, but it's not far from here. Why do you...?"

"My wife was from Naboo," Anakin replied calmly. "I wish to give her a proper burial there, but first I want to stop on Tatooine and visit my young nephew and his very kind lady friend."

Han was quiet for a moment and nodded, "We can go as soon as you are ready," he replied.

"I'll need help moving Padme to the Falcon," Anakin spoke softly. "Can Chewbacca manage it?"

Han nodded, "I'll go get him," he replied calmly. "Just stay here and guard the body."

Once Han was gone, Anakin sat on the opposite bench and sighed, "Maybe you ought to get checked out by a doctor when we get to Tatooine," Luke observed softly. "You look tired."

Nodding, Anakin sighed, deeply overwhelmed by the prospect of returning to Naboo.

* * *

 ** _Tatooine_**

"I must say, Aaden, your mother's got a nice place," Derrick observed in a pleasant voice as he followed Derrick out of a regal looking building where Aaden and his mother lived and strived to work on creating a new Tatooine government. "I still can't believe the Hutts are gone."

Aaden chuckled as he gazed around the marketplace and then down at the list of supplies that his mother had given him to purchase, "Once people actually realize that Jabba is dead and that there is no one to control anything anymore, Tatooine will be in chaos," he replied frankly.

"So you brought me to help bring order to chaos?" Derrick asked in a confused voice.

Just as Aaden was about to reply, he saw a Rebel fighter touch down just outside of the city, near where the old spaceport used to be, "A rebel fighter?" Aaden asked. "Could it be Dad?"

Deeply curious, Aaden pocketed his list and all Derrick could do was follow Derrick as he hurried towards the fighter. Once they reached the fighter, Derrick was both surprised and horrified that Andris had returned and looked almost delighted to see him and Aaden still on the planet.

"Do not be afraid, I have not come to harm either of you," Andris explained in a calm, but dark voice as he gazed at Derrick and Andris. "I am simply a wanderer without the Empire, but I sensed that you had questions about who you really are. I know you have special abilities."

Aaden frowned, "Derrick, let's get back to the marketplace," he spoke anxiously, not trusting the man simply because he had carbon froze an innocent man back on Bespin some time ago.

"I'll be along, Aaden," Derrick replied, intrigued as to what Andris meant about special abilities.

Reluctantly, Aaden returned to the marketplace, "You were adopted, weren't you?" Andris asked Derrick in a calm, but dark voice. "You've always been able to react quickly to things..."

"I'm a simple mechanic," Derrick replied suspiciously. "I just want to marry my girlfriend..."

Andris scoffed, "You both have the Force, but you seem to be the only one who cares about loyalty," he hissed. "I sense that your precious girlfriend is entertaining a Jedi fugitive named Obi-Wan Kenobi at your home at this very moment. She is harboring Imperial fugitives. I encourage you to reach out in your mind. You will then see what I tell you is the truth."

Swallowing hard, Derrick closed his eyes and did as he was told, "I can feel it," he whispered in an anguished voice, both angry and shocked at Amythest's infidelity after he had done so much to help her. "Please, Andris, teach me of the Force."

* * *

 _ **Please read and review so I feel motivated to continue this story!**_


	3. Darkness and Light Collide

_**Two Days Later**_

 _ **Millenium Falcon**_

"We'll be coming up on Tatooine soon," Han said in a calm voice as he came into the private area of the ship where Anakin had stored Padme's body and was now guarding it and keeping it covered with a sheet. He was unsurprised to find Anakin there with Luke and Leia, as they needed bonding time even though he knew that Owen and Beru were elsewhere on the ship, anxious to finally get back home.

Leia nodded and Anakin sighed heavily, "Luke, Leia, you had better go get ready," Anakin spoke softly.

"Is something wrong?" Leia asked, suddenly sensing great sorrow coming from Anakin. "Father?"

Anakin sighed, "One cannot be mindful of the future at the expense of the moment, Leia," he replied.

Deeply confused about Anakin's comments, Leia followed Luke out of the private area and Han watched as Anakin sat on the bench opposite where Padme lay, "I'll give you directions to the homestead and tell you how to land as close as possible without attracting the Sand People," Anakin said in a firm voice."

* * *

 _ **Lars Homestead**_

"...You're doing very well, Mister Kenobi," Derrick heard Amythest say as he entered the house, his speeder parked just outside the door and loaded with supplies. "You're looking so much better."

Frowning, Derrick entered the kitchen and was confused to see a man in a white tunic with auburn hair sitting at the table, slowly eating while Amythest lingered nearby, "Derrick," Amythest said softly.

"Who's this?" Derrick asked, dread filling his heart over the fact that his vision had been true.

Amythest sighed, "Derrick, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi," she replied calmly, wondering why she could suddenly feel jealousy and anger in Derrick's heart. "He was in a slab of carbonite that I found in the basement while exploring the house to see what we needed. I freed him and I am caring for him."

"Caring for him?" Derrick asked, anger in his face. "In what ways have you been caring for him?"

Quickly realizing that Derrick was accusing her of infidelity, Amythest's eyes widened in anger, "What do you think I am, Derrick?" she asked in a sharp voice. "Some galactic whore who entertains frequently?"

"You are MY fiancé, Amythest!" Derrick shouted in an angry voice. "You promised yourself to me!"

Obi-Wan rose, ready to speak, but Derrick glared at him and grabbed Amythest forcefully, "Perhaps I need to remind you that you belong to me, Amythest!" Derrick shouted as he dragged her away.

"YOU DO NOT OWN ME, DERRICK LARS!" Amythest shouted before her voice suddenly went silent.

Silence filled the homestead for several moments before Obi-Wan reached into the Force and nearly threw up at what he saw; Derrick had taken Amythest to his bedroom and had choked her enough that her voice was temporarily silenced before he laid on top of her and began to kiss her forcibly.

Determined that such a kind young woman would not suffer at the hands of someone who had such issues, Obi-Wan wandered through the house until he found Derrick's sealed bedroom door.

Swallowing hard, Obi-Wan used the Force to burst through the door just as Amythest screamed and threw Derrick off of her with an extraordinary amount of strength. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as Derrick hit the wall and fell to the ground unconscious. Amythest gasped in pain as she slowly sat up.

"Something's wrong with him," Amythest gasped in a trembling voice. "I feel his anger..."

Obi-Wan frowned as Amythest shakily got up off the bed, "You both have the Force, but it seems that Derrick has been somehow influenced by evil," he explained, watching as Amythest grabbed a worn shoulder bag from the floor and threw it over her shoulder. "I think we should get away from here."

Trembling anxiously, Amythest left the room and Obi-Wan followed closely behind her, ready to catch her if she fell, "I don't understand this Force, but I have always felt different," she said anxiously, grabbing whatever supplies she could as she moved through the house. "I can sell a lot of things..."

"You're not going ANYWHERE, my dear," Derrick said darkly as he suddenly came out of the bedroom.

Anxious, Amythest dropped her bag and held her hands out, ready to defend herself. Suddenly, the bag wiggled and the lightsaber she had taken back on Bespin came out of the bag and into her hand.

"WHEN DID YOU HAVE TIME TO LEARN THE FORCE?" Derrick thundered, his eyes and face ablaze with anger as he eyed the weapon. "IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE DOING WHILE YOU LIVED ON BESPIN?!"

Swallowing hard, Amythest activated the lightsaber and raised it, ready to strike if she needed to.

* * *

"Coming up on the homestead," Han announced, sighing as he heard murmurs of relief from Owen and Beru, both of whom were very happy to be home and had come to the cockpit to see it for themselves.

Beru sighed and Owen looked relieved, "Finally home," Beru commented softly. "Thank you, Han."

Han nodded as he landed the craft and opened the ramp so that everyone who wanted to get off could get off as quickly as possible. He watched as Luke, Leia, Anakin, Owen, and Beru all got off and walked across the homestead towards the house, which had a very nice speeder parked in front of it.

Chewie wandered into the cockpit and grunted, but Han sighed, "I'm staying here," Han replied tiredly.

As Beru and Owen entered the homestead with Luke, Leia, and Anakin, the sound of quiet sobbing could be heard, "Is anyone here?" Owen called out, wondering if squatters had taken over their home.

There was a heavy silence and then a loud boom suddenly rocked the house, filling the rooms with dark smoke. Footsteps filled the house and Beru screamed as she felt a few people brush past her. Luke and Leia hurried out of the house just in time to see Amythest hurrying Obi-Wan away from the house.

Profanity filled the house and as Derrick brushed past Owen, Owen grabbed his arm, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HOUSE, DERRICK LARS?!" Owen bellowed as the smoke cleared. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Instead of calming and offering a meek explanation as he had done during his growing up years, Derrick swore and shoved his way out of the house, "What's gotten into him?" Beru asked in a worried voice.

Owen didn't reply as he left the house, leaving Anakin alone with Beru, both of them unaware that Luke had caught up to Derrick, "Derrick, what's wrong?" Luke called out as he grabbed hold of his cousin.

"That woman is making off with some old man named Obi-Wan Kenobi instead of being faithful to me as she promised!" Derrick yelled at the top of his lungs as he broke free from Luke. "I have always been special and Andris taught me about the Force in Mos Eisley and I come back here to tell Amythest..."

Luke frowned and quickly realized that Derrick also had the Force, "Who's Andris?" he asked softly.

"Andris was an Imperial soldier and close friend to Emperor Palpatine," Derrick snapped, his anger fading as he looked at Luke. "He said that he had something called the Force and I have it too."

Luke said nothing and Derrick sighed heavily as he held up his blaster, prompting Luke to quickly pull out his lightsaber, "WHAT?!" Derrick screeched angrily. "YOU'RE A JEDI TOO? THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

"I am a Jedi like my father," Luke replied, ready to fight. "I can feel much anger in you, Derrick."

Derrick's eyes widened in anger, "Andris warned me about the Jedi," he snarled, prepping his blaster.

Deeply shocked that Derrick had obviously given into the dark side so easily, Luke was quick to deflect all the blaster shots Derrick fired at him.

* * *

Leia, meanwhile, had caught up to Amythest and Obi-Wan at the far edge of the homestead and was shocked to see that Obi-Wan was alive and looked younger.

"Mister Kenobi, please, take my canteen," Amythest pled in a trembling voice as she held out a small canteen to Obi-Wan with trembling hands as they stopped to rest. "It's a very long walk to Anchorhead."

Leia frowned at the bruises on Amythest and the blood on her clothes and was about to speak when a large shadow suddenly flew overhead. Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief when the Millennium Falcon landed just outside the boundary and the ramp flew open in a hurry, as if inviting them to flee.

"My father's still inside with Owen and Beru!" Leia said in an anxious voice, gazing at the homestead.

Obi-Wan frowned as Anakin suddenly rushed outside and ignited his own lightsaber to help Luke, "Andris is coming," Derrick hissed as he stopped firing shots at them. "Mark my words, Skywalkers."

Just then, Owen and Beru came hurrying out of the house, "Derrick Owen Lars, what are you doing?" Owen asked in a stern voice, glaring at Derrick. "There's blood and mess all over our bedroom..."

"Ask Amythest," Derrick replied coldly as he walked over to his speeder. "I'm leaving for now."

Owen was silent for a moment, "Did you assault that girl, son?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"She promised herself to me," Derrick replied in a cold voice. "She was unfaithful to that."

Owen's eyes widened in anger and he slapped Derrick across the face as Anakin quickly deactivated his lightsaber and pulled Luke away, "You NEVER assault a woman!" Owen bellowed angrily. "NEVER!"

Deeply shaken about what had happened, Amythest was watching Owen scream at Derrick and jumped when she felt a gentle hand on her arm, "Did you want to come on board and clean up a bit?" she heard Obi-Wan ask in a concerned voice, knowing that Derrick had injured her "You don't need to see this."

Just then, Chewie came out of the ship and grunted softly, prompting Amythest to look at him and take the arm he offered to her. Leia followed Chewie and Amythest into the ship and was relieved that Chewie escorted Amythest to a private rest area where there were supplies and a small cot.

"Thank you," Amythest replied softly as she let go of Chewie and sank down on to the cot.

Chewie grunted and Amythest sighed wearily, frowning when she suddenly heard loud profanity coming from outside followed by blaster fire. Amythest shuddered and leaned heavily against the pillow.

"Are you all right?" Leia asked in a worried voice, concerned by how pale Amythest seemed to be.

Without warning, the landed Millennium Falcon rocked violently and Leia ran outside just in time to see Derrick reverse his speeder and then ram it into the Falcon while Beru and Owen watched in horror.

Anakin swore and shot his hand out, causing Derrick's speeder to stop as it was backing up, "STOP THIS NOW, DERRICK LARS!" he shouted in a commanding voice. "Apologize to your lady friend and leave!"

"Derrick, calm down," Beru said in an anxious voice as she hurried over to him and held out her arms.

Anakin sighed and released the car, "Why don't you go to Mos Eisley and get some supplies for us, sweetie?" Beru asked as he accepted a hug. "Your father and I will take care of everything here."

Nodding, Derrick reversed his speeder and took off across the sand at an unusually fast speed, "You should leave," Beru replied in a concerned voice. "I'm sorry about that poor girl, but Derrick is very angry right now and when he comes back, we will talk to him. We haven't seen him in several years and..."

"Beru, Owen, I really think you shouldn't stay here," Anakin interrupted softly. "It's not safe."

Owen sighed, "Where would we go?" he asked in a worried voice. "This is all we know."

"We're going to Naboo to bury Padme," Anakin replied softly. "You're welcome to come with us."

Beru looked at Owen and Owen nodded, "We don't have much anyway," Owen replied anxiously.

"I'll help you pack your things," Anakin said in a calm voice as he followed them into the house.

In no time at all, Anakin had helped Owen and Beru pack their things and as they came out, Anakin suddenly noticed Obi-Wan standing there, "Master?" he asked in a shocked voice, his eyes wide.

"Yes, Anakin," Obi-Wan spoke softly, shocked when Anakin rushed over and hugged him tightly.

It was then that Han poked his head down the ramp, "Naboo's not far from here at maximum lightspeed," he announced. "If everyone wants to get on board, we can get out of here."

"That's probably a good idea," Obi-Wan said in a concerned voice. "It's not very safe here."

Chewie's whining suddenly filled the ship, prompting Han to hurry up the ramp and into the area where Amythest was resting. Leia was sitting beside Amythest, who was very pale and breathing heavily while Chewie watched, "Perhaps laying down will help," Amythest spoke shakily. "Leia, please help me..."

With help from Chewie and Leia, Amythest was able to lie down and Han quickly got her a breathing mask, "It'll help you rest," Han offered, appalled by the amount of injuries he could see on her.

"Do…do you have a blanket?" Amythest asked in a nervous voice. "It's a bit cold on this ship."

Han nodded and as he retrieved a blanket from a nearby compartment, Amythest slowly sat up and leaned against the wall, "I can't lie down, I'm sorry," she spoke softly. "I simply can't do it."

Just then, Obi-Wan came into the secure area holding what looked like a large thermos of something, "Beru asked me to give this to you, Amythest," he said in a kind voice. "She said it would help."

Amythest, however, didn't move and Obi-Wan gently set it in her shaking hands, "I guess these kind people are going to Naboo," she spoke in a shaky voice. "I don't know where Naboo is, but…"

Leia nodded and smiled as voices suddenly filled the ship, "Just find a place to sit for now and make yourselves comfortable," Luke's voice spoke kindly. "I'm sure you'll like it, Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru."

Obi-Wan smiled as Anakin came into the rest area, "Master, can we talk in private?" Anakin asked, nodding politely to Amythest as he spoke. "There is so much I must tell you and know from you."

As Anakin and Obi-Wan walked off to talk, Han looked at Amythest, "You're welcome to come to Naboo if you want," he said in a kind voice. "My name is Han Solo and I'm Captain of the Millennium Falcon."

"Amythest Jinn," Amythest replied softly. "I…I suppose I could come and perhaps get some rest."

Nodding, Han silently left, but Leia and Chewie remained, "My name is Leia," Leia explained as she sat down next to Amythest and immediately felt intense fear. "Can I try to help patch you up a bit?"

"Yes, of course," Amythest replied softly. "I sense much good and a new life within you, Leia…"

Leia's eyes widened slightly at the comment, but she set about assessing Amythest's injuries.

* * *

 _ **Mos Eisley**_

Dariana Calrissian sighed heavily as she looked at Derrick, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the desk, "The Charter of Tatooine is completed," she said in a calm voice. "It is all signed and official."

"It'll be interesting to see how the citizens of Tatooine take to the new government," Aaden replied in a tired voice, smiling at his mother. "Ever since the Hutts fell, you have done much as a peacekeeper."

Screams suddenly filled the air and on instinct, Aaden grabbed his bag and ran out into the desert, shocked when she saw Andris, who was clad in black, and Derrick, standing beside Derrick's speeder.

"The Jedi are not dead," Derrick said in a cold voice. "The Emperor is dead, but the dark side lives."

Aaden gave Derrick an odd look, "Have you come to witness the reading of the Charter?" he asked in a kind voice. "It's all written and it will be read planet-wide at dawn tomorrow by my mother."

"Were you aware that Emperor Palpatine is dead?" Andris asked coldly. "He was killed by Jedi."

Dariana nodded, "There were celebrations all over Tatooine when we heard the news," she replied ina pleasant voice. "Between the Hutts and the Empire, this was not a very nice place to live for a while."

"Perhaps we could live in Mos Eisley for a while?" Andris suggested. "To enjoy this new freedom?"

Dariana nodded, "I'm sure there are rooms at the Sidi Driss Inn," she said in a calm voice. "Aaden…"

"It's down the road," Aaden replied, not wanting to be alone with Andris again. "Very easy to find."

Andris frowned at Aaden, but nodded politely and ushered Derrick outside, "Aaden Calrissian, what on earth could prompt you to be so rude to total strangers," Dariana asked in a voice of utter disbelief.

"The man in black is not a stranger to me, Mother," Aaden replied in an anxious voice. "We've met before."

Without waiting for a reply, Aaden began to explain to his mother about his previous encounter with Andris.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	4. The Force is Strong Within Many

_**Millennium Falcon**_

"Han, we need to talk," Leia said in a tired voice as she came into the cockpit where Han was working alone because everyone else was doing something else. "I…I think I might be pregnant, Han."

Han was silent for a moment and then he turned to look at her with his eyes wide, "Pregnant?" he asked in an amazed voice, offering an impish grin. "I managed to get you pregnant? That's amazing."

"I'm not entirely sure if I am, but I'm going to go see a doctor on Naboo," Leia replied quietly.

Han nodded, "Did you want me to come with you?" he asked calmly. "I am the father, after all."

Before Leia could reply, the communications system beeped, "Millennium Falcon, this is the Theed Spaceport responding for your request for permission to land," a brisk voice said. "We have reviewed your passenger manifest and grant you permission to land at docking bay one as soon as you arrive."

"Thanks," Han replied as the comm shut off. "I figured we wouldn't have any trouble getting here."

Leia nodded and gently placed her hands on Han's shoulders, silently watching as the Falcon came out of lightspeed and descended to the planet's surface. From what she saw, Naboo was a nice world.

"We're getting ready to land," Han announced over the intercom. "Everyone take a seat."

Leia silently sat in the co-pilot's seat and while Han piloted, she took in the lush greenery and the fine décor of the city they were approaching. Was this where her and Luke's parents had met long ago?

* * *

 ** _Theed Spaceport_**

"The vessel has landed, your Majesty,"

Queen Pooja Naberrie, who had been re-elected Queen after a brief time of being a civilian and helping her aging parents, turned away from the console she had been looking at and faced her handmaidens, all of whom were dressed in simple blues and waiting alongside her Security and personal physician.

"Ah, excellent," Pooja said, smiling as she watched the Falcon's boarding ramp drop. "Let's go."

The entourage walked over to the Falcon just as Han led Leia, Luke, Obi-Wan, Chewie, and Owen off of the ship, "Presenting her highness, Queen Pooja Naberrie, ruler of Naboo," an official voice said.

"Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon," Han said respectfully. "My first mate, Chewbacca."

Pooja nodded and her gaze went to Luke and Leia, "My word, you two look much like my dearly beloved Aunt Padme who died when I was just a little girl," she said in a warm voice. "Who exactly are you?"

"Padme was our mother," Luke spoke up softly. "I'm Luke Skywalker and this is my sister, Leia."

Pooja's eyes widened in shock and she gasped softly, tears filling her eyes as Anakin suddenly descended the ramp with Padme's body in his arms, "Anakin!" Pooja said in a warm voice.

Anakin was silent for a moment and then his eyes widened slightly, "Pooja?" he asked softly.

Pooja nodded and sadly looked down at Padme's body, "She was a prisoner of the Empire," Anakin explained shakily. "She…was abducted from Mustafar and died when I tried to rescue her."

"You must all be exhausted," Pooja replied in a kind voice. "You are welcome to stay with me."

Anakin sighed, "We have two more passengers aboard," he replied calmly. "Beru and…"

"I must have fallen asleep," Amythest said as she came down the ramp with Beru. "I apologize."

Suddenly, the royal doctor came forward and Amythest immediately recognized him, "Father, what are you doing on Naboo?" she asked in a shaky voice. "The last time I saw you was on Bespin."

Dr. Jinn, however, saw the bruises on Amythest and was immediately concerned, "Amythest, it is good to see you," he replied calmly, trying not to frighten her further. "I hope you will come stay with me."

Tears filled Amythest's eyes and she immediately sank against Dr. Jinn's chest, sighing when he gently wrapped his arms around her, "I have a home on the palace grounds," he explained in a kind voice.

"Kieran Jinn?" Obi-Wan asked in a shocked voice, immediately recognizing the man. "Is it really you?"

Kieran's eyes widened as he recognized Obi-Wan, "Obi-Wan!" he said in a kind voice. "How are you?"

"Are you the Doctor Kieran who saved me when Luke was a baby?" Anakin asked in a shocked voice.

Dr. Jinn smiled, recognizing Anakin, "Anakin, you look well," he replied, smiling kindly at Anakin.

"My son, Luke, and my newly found daughter, Leia, Doctor Kieran," Anakin replied kindly.

Pooja smiled, "It will be so much fun catching up with all of you, but we should really depart for the palace," she said in a kind voice. "My parents and grandparents are anxiously awaiting your arrival."

Dr. Jinn felt a sudden reluctance from Amythest and sighed, "Your Highness, do you mind if Amythest and I catch up with you?" he asked softly, sensing that not all was right. "I miss my daughter…"

"That would be fine, Doctor Jinn," Pooja replied pleasantly, smiling at Kieran and Amythest."

Deeply grateful for her father's intervention, Amythest sat on a bench and immediately was hit with a barrage of concerned feelings from the people she was with, "We can visit later," Obi-Wan cut in, quickly sensing that Amythest felt overwhelmed by the situation. "Anakin, Luke, let's go."

Luke, however, remained where he was and resisted when Anakin gently tapped his arm, "We should not keep our gracious host waiting, Luke," Anakin said as he held Padme close. "All will be well."

Once the royal shuttle had been loaded and had departed, Dr. Jinn silently sat next to Amythest and gently held her as a father would his daughter. He could sense that something bad had happened wherever they had come from, but knew that only love and compassion would get Amythest to talk.

* * *

 ** _Tatooine_**

Night had fallen and yet, Derrick was not asleep. He was quietly following Andris, who had purchased a cloak from a vendor for the cold nights, through the lifeless streets because he had been asked to.

Finally, after much silence, Andris led him into a dark building and Derrick frowned as they entered a room where several Imperial soldiers, both men and women, waited, all of them sporting hooded cloaks over their crisp uniforms, "Did any of you encounter trouble?" Andris asked in a commanding voice.

"Our vessels are on the outskirts, Captain," a dark haired, very dark female replied in a cold voice as she rose and walked up to Andris. "Jenarra Calrissian at your service, M'Lord. I am here but to serve."

Derrick frowned, "Are you related to Lando?" he asked in a surprised voice. "Or Aaden?"

"My father had many women grace his bed," Jenarra replied coldly. "He did not care for daughters and when I was very small, he gave me to the Empire in exchange for them leaving his Cloud City alone. I was treated very well by the Empire, but I cannot bring myself to seek my parents now that I am free."

Andris smiled, "A formidable woman," he replied, immediately taken with Jenarra. "I am sorry for your suffering and you will be blessed for your endurance. I myself was raised in slavery by the Empire."

"I am not concerned with grief," Jenarra replied. "You have asked us here for what reason, Captain?"

Andris smirked, "You are all survivors of the Empire's downfall and you have various staff and resources at your disposal," he replied coldly. "Tatooine is such a desolate world that this is the perfect place."

Murmuring filled the room and Derrick silently walked over to a window, still very angry over the fact that Amythest had resisted him and left his side, "There is a new democracy being established here," Derrick said coldly. "My heart is broken, so whatever you want to do, please allow me to join you."

"Use the Force and you will find the one who broke your heart," Andris said in a calming voice.

* * *

 ** _Naboo_**

 _Amythest, I feel you._ Amythest heard Derrick whisper in her mind. _Where are you, my jewel?_

Shaking, Amythest turned away from the window where simple, yet elegant Naboo clothing was displayed, "Amythest, what is it?" Dr. Jinn asked in a concerned voice, frowning as he looked at her.

"Derrick…he's talking to me in my mind," Amythest replied shakily. "Why is his voice in my mind?"

Dr. Jinn frowned and sighed, "Clear your mind and sees if it fades," he replied in a worried voice.

Amythest closed her eyes and allowed her mind to relax, "It's gone," she replied, opening her eyes and gazing at her father. "I don't understand. How did Derrick get into my mind and how could I hear…?"

"You are Force-sensitive like I am," Dr. Jinn replied calmly. "You have extraordinary abilities."

Amythest nodded, "I believe you, Father," she replied softly. "I…I always felt as if I were unique."

"How much do you know about Derrick?" Dr. Jinn asked softly. "He obviously left his mark…"

Amythest sighed, "Derrick is Luke's cousin," she replied softly. "I know very little about him."

Dr. Jinn nodded and frowned as Amythest paled slightly and leaned on a wall, "We should go to my house on the palace grounds," he spoke gently. "If you can manage, it's a very short walk."

Nodding, Amythest allowed her father to help her walk away from the shopping district and through the gates that separated the palace from the rest of Theed. He led her to an area that was attached to the palace, yet had its own identity. The inside was decorated in a very simple, yet elegant fashion.

Dr. Jinn quickly retrieved a tunic, clean pants, and slippers from a closet and brought them to Amythest, who had chosen to sit on a bench by the door. She looked deathly pale and badly beaten to him.

"Would you feel comfortable having me examine you or would you prefer a female medic?" Dr. Jinn asked calmly as Amythest silently rose from the bench. "You have very obvious injuries."

Amythest blinked, "Please be gentle," she spoke softly. "I do not wish for anyone to know…"

Desiring for his daughter to have privacy, Dr. Jinn led her into a private room and helped her undress completely. The exam he conducted was very gentle and quick, but thorough enough for him to see that this Derrick was no good for his daughter because he had obviously been seduced by the dark side.

Once her wounds were treated and dressed, Amythest put on the clean clothes, "Perhaps if I can convince Leia to visit, you can have a bath," Dr. Jinn said calmly. "I'd feel better if you were helped…"

"No amount of water can help," Amythest replied softly. "Leia…Leia needs your medical services."

Dr. Jinn promptly gave Amythest a funny look, "Leia and that pilot must have had relations of some sort because I could feel a new life inside of her," Amythest explained softly. "She wanted to see a medic…"

Before Dr. Jinn could reply, the doorbell beeped and deeply worried that someone had come to take her away from this safe place, Amythest reached her hands out to fight and immediately, Mace's lightsaber flew out of her small bag and into her right hand. Dr. Jinn gave Amythest a deeply astonished look.

"Where did you get that lightsaber?" Dr. Jinn asked in a surprised voice. "I remember seeing one very similar when I was a small boy. It belonged to a Jedi Master on Coruscant named Mace Windu."

Amythest swallowed hard, "I found it on a dead body on Bespin," she replied softly, offering it to him.

"You keep it," Dr. Jinn replied calmly, feeling as she should have it. "It has connected with you."

The door chime beeped again and Dr. Jinn sighed as he went to answer the door, leaving Amythest alone in the room with the lightsaber in hand. She could hear her father talking to another man.

Swallowing hard, Amythest anxiously activated the lightsaber and stepped out of the room, fully prepared to fight anyone who would try to disrupt her safety. To her shock, however, Obi-Wan was standing near the door with her father and looked genuinely surprised to see Mace's lightsaber.

"Mister Kenobi, how are you feeling?" Amythest asked as she deactivated the lightsaber. "Better?"

Obi-Wan nodded, "I came to let you know that Pooja has invited everyone to supper in the dining hall," he replied calmly, not wanting to share that he felt out of place among Anakin and his extended family.

"Father, you should go," Amythest spoke kindly. "I have nothing to wear in the Queen's presence."

Dr. Jinn looked concerned, "You are my daughter and I will not leave you alone in your sadness," he replied in a concerned voice, shaking his head. "Obi-Wan, please let Queen Pooja that we will not…"

There was a silence and a cough and Leia suddenly stepped past Obi-Wan, "I apologize for coming over here unannounced, but I would really like to talk to Doctor Jinn," she said in an anxious voice.

Dr. Jinn nodded, "What can I do for you, Princess Leia?" he asked in a kind voice.

"I would like to know if I am pregnant," Leia replied softly. "Is there any way you could…?"

Dr. Jinn nodded, "I can make you an appointment at a clinic I manage for those who are royal and serve the royals, but I cannot do it here," he replied calmly. "Might I ask you a favor in the meantime?"

Leia nodded, "Would you perhaps have some access to clothes that Amythest could wear and feel like more of a lady in?" Dr. Jinn asked kindly. "I'm afraid I have nothing suitable for her here."

"I haven't been able to go shopping yet, I'm afraid," Leia replied calmly. "I do have a few outfits…"

Amythest sighed, knowing her father meant well, "I was given a room not far from your father's wing and we can go there together if you want," Leia offered kindly, sensing Amythest's discomfort.

Nodding, Amythest silently allowed Leia to lead her out, "Kieran, I must speak with you," Obi-Wan spoke in a quiet voice as soon as the women had left. "I am feeling weak in all aspects and need your help."

* * *

 ** _Tatooine_**

"She is in a nice home on a quiet world," Derrick spoke as he opened his eyes and found that all the soldiers had gone and he was alone with Andris. "I do not know much about the planets…"

Andris nodded, "There are few quiet worlds with nice homes in this sector," he replied calmly.

"She is uneasy and managed to block me out," Derrick replied anxiously. "I cannot reconnect."

Andris sighed, "You are not as in tune with the Force as I am," he replied patiently. "Do not fret over it, please. I have spent many years under the tutelage of Emperor Palpatine and I shall teach all to you."

"I don't remember my life before I was five years old," Derrick spoke calmly. "I was a slave one day and the next day, this doctor freed me and told me I was safe. He adopted me out to Owen and Beru Lars."

Andris nodded, "Six months after I was adopted, my Uncle Anakin and my cousin, Luke, came to live with us and there was something different about both of them," Derrick said in a worried voice.

"They both probably have the Force, as Anakin Skywalker was considered an enemy of the Empire since the Battle of Mustafar," Andris replied calmly. "I am educated on the great history of the Empire."

Derrick nodded and frowned when he saw light outside, "It is morning and the masses will be gathering to hear the declaration of the new democracy," Andris said in an awed voice. "We must go hear it."

"I do not understand," Derrick replied as he followed Andris from the building. "Last night…"

Andris sighed, "You must learn to trust the Force," he replied calmly. "All will be revealed in time."

Nodding, Derrick remained silent as he and Andris joined the crowd gathered before a podium that had been set up. Dariana was sitting on a long bench with Aaden and several other rugged types. A great silence filled the area as Dariana, who was wearing official robes, got up and went to the podium.

"Citizens of Tatooine, I am Dariana Bassett," Dariana spoke calmly. "Today, we gather here to…."

Noise suddenly filled the air and the crowd looked overhead just in time to see several large vessels fly overhead and drop armed Stormtroopers into the crowd. The ships landed on the other side of the podium and several Imperial officers, including Jenarra, disembarked and surrounded the people.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your speech, Madam," Andris said as he strode up to the podium and stood before Dariana with a smirk on his face. "In the name of the Empire, I am taking control of Tatooine."

As Dariana gasped, Aaden forced himself to vomit and ran off into the city to presumably be sick more, knowing that Imperial officers and Stormtroopers wouldn't bother with a sick person. Andris smirked as two Imperial soldiers came up and led Dariana into the frightened crowd of surrounded citizens.

"I am Captain Andris of the Empire," Andris said in a cold voice as he faced the crowd. "I am your new leader."

* * *

 ** _Naboo_**

"…The house in the lake country still belongs to Padme and as her husband, it rightfully belongs to you if you want it, Anakin," Pooja said in a kind voice as she sat with Anakin, Han, Chewie, Luke, Owen, Beru, and Beru at the table in the palace's dining room. "I am assuming it has some special meaning…."

Anakin nodded, "Padme and I married there at the start of the Clone Wars," he replied as an attendant led Ruwee, Jobal, Sola, Ryoo, and two men into the dining room. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie, hello."

"Anakin Skywalker, I am relieved," Ruwee commented as he walked over to Anakin. "After the war…"

Anakin replied by rising and hugging Ruwee and Jobal, but he merely shook hands with Sola and the others, "Ruwee, Jobal, there is something you should know," he replied calmly. "Padme and I had children and they were separated shortly after birth. I raised Luke on Tatooine and Leia was raised by Bail and Breha Organa on Alderaan. I…I rescued Padme from the Death Star, but she didn't survive…"

Silence filled the table as the Naberries silently mourned the loss of Padme, "Speaking of Leia, where is she?" Anakin asked in a concerned voice. "She was going for a walk, but said she would be here…"

Just then, another attendant came in leading Leia, who had put on her white regal gown and put her hair up in a braided bun, and Amythest, who had put on a dark blue gown of Leia's and put her hair up in a simple bun, over to the table in absolute silence. Leia sat next to Luke, but Amythest didn't sit down.

"Please, Amythest, feel free to sit and enjoy the food," Leia said kindly. "It looks very appetizing."

Swallowing hard, Amythest sat, "Doctor Jinn apologizes that he could not come to the meal, but your other friend required medical attention," Pooja spoke, causing Anakin to frown and become worried.

"I'm sure Obi-Wan is just very tired," Luke reasoned calmly. "Doctor Jinn is just being thorough…"

Anakin, however, suddenly felt as if medical attention was just a ruse and he could feel Dr. Jinn silently helping Obi-Wan reconnect with the Force through meditation. Of course such a thing was very private.

Fortunately, there was enough food and pleasant conversation to distract Anakin from worrying about Padme or Obi-Wan. The evening, he reasoned, would be better spent having very pleasant thoughts.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	5. Heart of Kindness Turned Dark

_**Two Days Later**_

 _ **Tatooine**_

 _I've got to get off of this planet._ Aaden thought to himself as he walked down the market street with a basket of food in his arms, a hooded cloak covering his tunic because he preferred to be ignored by the Stormtroopers and Imperial soldiers that often patrolled the streets. It was the way of life now.

His mother had been taken prisoner and was being held in a security compound that was constantly under guard by Stormtroopers, but Aaden knew he would only be killed if he tried to rescue her. He had helped Andris once and that help seemed to have given him some sort of immunity against the Empire.

The Stormtroopers knew of his presence, but never bothered him simply because he made an effort not to be a bother. He simply spent his days in the market, seeing what he could get to survive there.

People scarcely went on the streets anymore unless they needed things, as it was difficult to enjoy free conversation with Stormtroopers always around. As he turned down the street towards where he now stayed, he saw Derrick lingering against a wall with his gaze to the sky, "Derrick?" Aaden asked softly.

"Aaden Calrissian," Derrick spoke as he looked at Aaden. "My focus is on my Amythest, Aaden."

Aaden nodded, but said nothing, "Tell me, Aaden, if I were to give you a ship, would you be able to find my Amythest and bring her back to me?" Derrick asked coldly. "I could arrange it with Andris."

"I have no idea where to look," Aaden replied respectfully. "If I knew where to look, I would help."

Derrick turned to face Aaden with an amused look on his face, but before he could speak, shouts filled the street and a red-haired woman came darting past Derrick and Aaden carrying a heavy sack on her shoulder, "THIEF!" both men heard Stormtroopers yell. "We've had a theft in the marketplace!"

On instinct, Aaden immediately took off after the redhead while Derrick hurried over to the Stormtroopers, "Let Calrissian catch her and bring her to Andris," Derrick said coldly. "He will."

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, the redhead stopped to look at the contents of the sack she grabbed and froze at the sight of Aaden running towards her, "Am I to be killed?" she asked sharply.

"If the Stormtroopers find you, probably," Aaden replied nervously. "Do I look like a Stormtrooper?"

The woman shook her head, "I used to work for Jabba and started scavenging when he died," she replied in a cold voice, giving Aaden a suspicious look. "Problem is, there's not much on the planet."

"So you took to stealing from Mos Eisley?" Aaden asked anxiously. "With the new government?"

The woman scoffed, "All I see are Stormtroopers," she snapped. "What government?"

"We should hide," Aaden said anxiously. "My name's Aaden Calrissian. What's yours?"

The woman gave Aaden a look, "Mara Jade," she replied softly. "Where should we hide?"

"The Imperial guards have their ships on the outskirts," Aaden replied. "Somewhere around."

Mara chuckled, "Are you wanting to steal one?" she asked cynically. "You're very mad."

"Maybe, but it may be the only way to get out of here," Aaden replied softly. "You coming?"

Mara nodded and followed alongside Aaden as he ran off into the desert towards the ships.

* * *

 _ **Naboo**_

 _As the rays of dawn hit the Theed Palace, Anakin found himself awake and standing at the balcony in the room that Pooja had given him. Everyone had been assigned their own rooms and they were all close together, but Anakin was grateful that he was alone. It gave him time to think about days gone by._

 _There was a knock at the door, but Anakin ignored it and continued to sift through his thoughts, as being back on Naboo brought many reminders of Padme to his mind. Suddenly, the door opened and Anakin turned just in time to see Obi-Wan, who was wearing a clean white tunic, pants, and boots step into the room looking better than he had since coming out of the carbon freeze. Anakin remained where he was._

" _Good morning, Anakin," Obi-Wan said calmly. "I was wondering how you are doing these days? We really haven't had much opportunity to talk since I was unfrozen and I think we should do that."_

 _Anakin hesitated, but eventually came inside, "I don't know if you remember, but Doctor Jinn is the one who saved your life when Luke was just a baby," Obi-Wan explained softly. "I haven't been feeling my best since I was freed and Doctor Jinn has been healing me through the Force since we've been here."_

" _The girl…the girl who was with Derrick," Anakin reasoned softly. "She is Force-sensitive, Master."_

 _Obi-Wan nodded, "And Luke is quite taken with her," he replied, smiling. "I can feel it."_

" _Luke was never very good at hiding his feelings," Anakin replied, chuckling softly. "Amythest is a very nice girl, but I hope Luke does not push her to do things she does not want. She carries much pain."_

 _Obi-Wan nodded again, "And you?" he asked curiously. "Apparently, you've had a lot to deal with."_

" _I sent Pooja a request to bury Padme in a special place she and I shared, but I do not know if it will be approved," Anakin replied softly. "I feel so out of place coming back to Naboo by myself."_

 _Obi-Wan sighed, "You have Luke and you have Leia," he replied kindly. "And you have me."_

 _Anakin nodded, but still looked unconfident, so Obi-Wan drew him into a fatherly embrace and Anakin felt his mind being touched, "Thank you, Obi-Wan," Anakin spoke as they drew apart. "I feel better."_

 _Obi-Wan nodded, "Are you going to restart the Jedi Order, Master?" Anakin asked softly. "It's very obvious that one is needed what with Luke still needing training and Amythest being Force…"_

" _Amythest is receiving training from her father," Obi-Wan cut in gently. "She trusts nobody else."_

 _Anakin frowned and quietly swore, "My nephew's never behaved like that before in his life," he snipped in a distressed voice. "I intend to speak to Owen and Beru about what can be done to help Derrick."_

 _Obi-Wan was silent as Anakin crossed his arms, "I doubt anyone else is awake," Anakin said calmly._

" _Doctor Jinn and Amythest are awake and are training in the garden, but I left them to their work," Obi-Wan replied calmly. "I know a new Jedi Order is needed, but I am not sure I am the person to run it."_

 _Anakin frowned, "I have lost touch with the Force since my carbon freezing and I am only now physically recovered enough to reconnect with it," Obi-Wan explained quietly. "I need to isolate myself."_

" _Master, you know more about the Force than anyone," Anakin replied softly. "Where will you go?"_

 _Obi-Wan sighed softly, "I feel that something is very wrong and perhaps I am still one with the Force, but I am deeply unsettled," he replied anxiously. "I have no attachments, so it is easier for me to go."_

" _Go where?" Anakin asked in a concerned voice, frowning as Obi-Wan suddenly morphed into Derrick._

 _Derrick cackled as he pulled out a blaster, "Go into eternity, Uncle Anakin," he hissed, swiftly firing._

Gasping violently, Anakin sat up straight and realized he was in the throne room with Luke, Owen, Beru, Obi-Wan, Sola, Ryoo, and Leia, "Father, are you all right?" Luke asked, gently touching Anakin's arm.

"I just fell asleep for a moment, I'm fine," Anakin replied softly. "Has Pooja arrived yet?"

Sola shook her head, "Pooja is picking clothes for Padme and helping my mother dress her properly, Anakin," she replied patiently. "My father is arranging passage to the lake country for all of us."

"I invited Han to come with us, but he said he and Chewie had things to do today," Leia replied softly.

Obi-Wan sighed, "This is really an occasion for Padme's family," he said in a tired voice as he stood up and looked at Anakin, who looked surprised. "I think I will stay here and meditate in the gardens."

"You cared about Padme as much as any of us, Master," Anakin replied in a concerned voice.

Obi-Wan offered Anakin a smile, but silently left the room, "I wonder where Amythest is?" Luke asked.

"Luke, Amythest is probably still recovering from what happened on Tatooine," Anakin spoke softly. "It would be best for you to stay here for now and when we return from burying your mother, you may go visit her. Queen Pooja will be here any moment and then I believe we are going to go to the country."

Luke nodded, but didn't look happy about having to wait. Leia, however, looked somewhat relieved.

"That lightsaber, I believe, belonged to Jedi Master Mace Windu," Dr. Jinn said in a kind voice as he came into his sitting room and saw Amythest holding the lightsaber in battle stance. "Since you mentioned he died on Bespin, I suppose it's only right for you to have it and learn how to use it."

Amythest nodded and sighed, "I almost used it on Derrick," she whispered, her expression sad.

"Did he violate you on Tatooine?" Dr. Jinn asked in a concerned voice, looking at her seriously.

Amythest turned to face him, "He wanted to, but I fought too hard," she replied softly, tears welling in her eyes as she deactivated the lightsaber and pocketed it. I can still feel his anger in my mind."

"There is no doubt that you have the Force, Amythest," Dr. Jinn replied softly. "Just as I do."

Amythest nodded, "Can…can you teach me to control it so I don't let anger control me?" she asked in a nervous voice. "When Derrick was hurting me, I felt incredibly angry and wanted to hurt him..."

"You didn't, though," Dr. Jinn replied softly, his voice somber. "You felt submissive to him."

Amythest nodded and sat in a chair, sighing as Dr. Jinn sat on a chair next to her, "I am not a Jedi Master, but I can teach you enough that you will be able to hold your own should Derrick ever try to find you," he explained kindly. "From what I've sensed, Derrick is under the influence of the dark side."

"Please, teach me how to deal with this Force," Amythest spoke softly. "I want to learn about it."

Dr. Jinn smiled, "Wanting to learn is the first step," he replied calmly. "Clear your mind and we'll begin."

Nodding, Amythest allowed her mind to clear and then silently waited for her first instructions.

* * *

 _ **Tatooine**_

"So, Aaden Calrissian, can you fly?" Mara asked as she and Aaden crouched behind a small shuttle.

Aaden frowned as he looked at Mara, "Fly where?" he asked in a shocked voice. "We'd be shot…"

Mara scoffed and reached into her sack of supplies, "Would you rather die here?" she snapped.

"I can fly, but we have to go before the pilots come to check their ships," Aaden replied nervously.

Mara nodded and touched the ship they were hiding beside, "What about this one?" she asked.

Aaden nodded and he and Mara were very quiet as they boarded the shuttle. Mara sat down in a seat while Aaden put himself in front of the flight controls. Both knew that being quiet was paramount.

Swallowing hard, Aaden quickly closed up the shuttle and activated the flight controls, "How do you know how to do all this stuff anyway?" Mara asked suspiciously. "Are you someone who…?"

"My dad's the administrator on Bespin and we've had lots of Imperial visitors over the years that demanded my mechanical skills on their ships," Aaden replied. "Let's get out of here."

As the shuttle took off towards space, both Aaden and Mara were unaware that Derrick had followed Aaden and Mara part of the way and had seen them leave. Now, knowing that Aaden was aligned with a thief and trying to get help, Derrick had hurried through the streets back to the temporary palace.

Andris was inside what he had deemed the 'throne room' with Jenarra, who had become very intrigued by Tatooine's newest leader, "Really, Jenarra, you should find clothes that better suit your beauty," Andris said in a seductive voice. "That uniform is intimidating, but it makes you look so pale…"

Jenarra smirked, but before she could speak, Derrick entered the room looking exceptionally angry, "That traitor Calrissian has taken off in an Imperial shuttle with some redheaded girl," Derrick said in an angry voice, ignoring Jenarra's presence. "They are probably going to get some sort of help…"

"You also think they might go to Amythest?" Andris asked coolly. "I can see that question in your mind."

Derrick sighed, but said nothing, "Have you tried using the Force to find her?" Andris asked calmly.

"I am still very angry," Derrick replied in a dark voice. "You said anger wouldn't help the Force work."

Andris looked amused, "If you direct all your anger towards Amythest, the Force will help you find out where she is," he explained in a patient, cunning voice. "She will feel your anger without a doubt."

Derrick nodded and took a seat in the corner, closing his eyes so he could focus properly.

* * *

 _ **Naboo**_

Silence filled the air as the Nabooian gondola pushed off from the dock and the open casket containing Padme, who was now dressed in Senatorial clothes with her hair permed and adorned with flowers, sat atop a stand on the back of the boat. Anakin sat at the back quite near the casket wearing a black all black while Luke, Leia, and Pooja all sat with Sola, Ruwee, Ryoo, Owen, Beru and Jobal near the front.

The ride was short and when the gondola pulled up to the lake house, the attendants picked up Padme's casket and carried her off the boat and into the courtyard of the house. Anakin silently followed the attendants and stood beside the casket with his hands clasped and his head bowed reverently.

Shortly thereafter, Pooja, Owen, Beru, Sola, Ruwee, Ryoo, Jobal, Luke, and Leia joined Anakin in the courtyard and everyone regarded each other silently before gazing at the casket, "Padme, you were a good daughter and a wonderful role model and leader to many," Ruwee spoke calmly. "I will miss you."

"Padme, my daughter, I love you," Jobal spoke softly. "May you find peace in your days of rest."

With tears streaming down her face, Sola stepped forward and gently kissed Padme's lifeless cheek before stepping back without a word, "Aunt Padme, you were always such an example to me," Pooja spoke quietly. "Because of you, I decided to make helping the people my life's work. I love you."

As Ryoo spoke, Luke suddenly felt very uneasy about being there and not back at the palace, but he didn't speak for fear of disrupting the service. He knew that his uneasiness might be over nothing.

* * *

 ** _Theed Palace Gardens_**

 _Amythest, my love…My unpolished jewel, can you hear me? It's your beloved Derrick._

Frowning, Amythest stopped in her tracks and immediately sat down on the edge of the flowerbed that she was closest to. Dr. Jinn immediately stopped in his tracks, turned around, and gazed at her.

"Is Derrick in your mind again?" Dr. Jinn asked in a concerned voice. "What does he want?"

Amythest frowned, but said nothing because she could vaguely feel Derrick stroking her throat as if he were there beside her and not far away. His touch felt rough and Amythest felt her voice weaken.

 _It will not be long before you are in my arms again._ Derrick's voice echoed through Amythest's mind.

Ignoring the tears filling her eyes, Amythest closed her eyes and found herself face to face with Derrick, but he had greatly changed. He was now completely clad in black, his hair was darker, and his eyes had a dark intensity to them that she had never seen. Derrick smirked as he gently took her wrists.

" _Ah, a former slave dressed like royalty," Derrick soothed. "Are you enjoying being in hiding?"_

"…I tell you, you're a fool, Kenobi!" Amythest suddenly heard Han shout. "You should stay here!"

 _Amythest frowned as she suddenly felt Derrick release her neck, "My dear, I will come for you and you will be mine forever," Derrick said as he slowly turned to a shadow. "I know where you are hiding…"_

Gasping, Amythest felt herself falling and coughed anxiously as she hit the ground. As she lay there, too stunned and frightened to move, she was unaware that her father had marched over to where Han and Obi-Wan were arguing and was now speaking with Chewbacca while the other two kept silent.

The next thing Amythest knew, she felt herself being gently lifted from the ground and being gently held against Chewbacca's chest, "I felt him," she spoke shakily. "Father…I felt Derrick…he is very angry."

Dr. Jinn nodded and silently led Chewbacca into the house they were sharing and watched as Chewbacca gently deposited her on the couch, "Your throat is bruised," he finally spoke softly.

Tears filled Amythest's eyes and she silently laid down on the couch with her eyes closed and her hands crossed over her chest. Chewbacca whined as Han and Obi-Wan lingered in the house's doorway.

"What happened?" Han asked in a concerned voice. "I was talking with Kenobi in the courtyard…"

Dr. Jinn frowned and led both men outside, "What I heard was more like shouting," he observed in a quiet, but stern tone that reminded Obi-Wan of Qui-Gon. "Now, what were you arguing about?"

"I feel like I am imposing upon Anakin and his family," Obi-Wan spoke quietly. "I feel as if I need to leave and isolate myself to reconnect with the Force. I am hurting my growth and Anakin's by remaining. He expects that I will take on the leadership of a new Jedi Order, but I am not sure if I am able to."

Dr. Jinn was silent for a moment and sighed, "Obi-Wan, honestly, you are a terrible liar," he replied.

Obi-Wan frowned and Dr. Jinn sighed, "Sola is quite a lovely woman, isn't she?" he asked coyly.

"Attraction is forbidden," Obi-Wan breathed, scowling at Dr. Jinn. "You of all people should…"

Dr. Jinn smirked, "I am a product of such," he replied calmly. "Does Sola know of your feelings?"

Obi-Wan fell silent and promptly walked away to think, unaware that Chewbacca had entered the house and was making Amythest comfortable on the couch so she could rest. He didn't know anything of the Force, but he knew when someone needed help or was in pain, so he was very eager to be of help.

 _Please…someone help me. Derrick is too strong for me and is going to find me and kill me._

* * *

Shock rippled through Luke as he stood on the balcony, completely ignoring the small memorial feast that was being enjoyed by everyone else inside. It was very obvious that Amythest had the Force and it was also very obvious that she had no idea how to control it and it was making her vulnerable to attacks from an evil that obviously knew about her gift. He also sensed that Derrick somehow had the Force.

"Luke, are you not hungry?" Leia asked in a concerned voice, having sensed her twin's uneasiness.

Luke sighed as he turned around, "Derrick, my cousin, has the Force and I don't know how," he replied.

"Our father mentioned that Derrick was adopted, didn't he?" Leia asked in a concerned voice.

Luke nodded, "Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru adopted Derrick when he was very small," he replied softly.

"Then you don't know where he came from," Leia reasoned softly. "Why did he hurt Amythest?"

Luke suddenly looked very sad, "Because he thought something that was not true," he replied softly. "He thought Obi-Wan Kenobi had become involved with her when she was simply helping him."

"Helping him?" Leia in a confused voice. "How exactly did Obi-Wan Kenobi not die?"

Luke sighed, "I think he was in carbonite in Uncle Owen's basement and Amythest must have found him and freed him," he explained quietly. "I can feel that Derrick is being influenced by the Dark Side and his anger against Amythest's supposed disloyalty to him is making it worse. He's extremely angry and I…"

There was a heavy silence, "I think he might eventually come here to take her," Luke whispered.

"That would put Naboo in much danger if he did that because I believe that whoever is influencing Derrick will come to his aid when he asks," Anakin, who had wandered outside and overheard Luke's comment, said in a concerned voice. "I believe we should go somewhere that will be much safer."

Luke and Leia frowned, but said nothing, "Pooja and I have been talking and it seems that I am still the owner of a very nice home on Coruscant," Anakin explained calmly. "Your mother and I lived there."

"How soon can we get back to Theed?" Luke asked anxiously. "I feel like something bad will happen."

Anakin sighed, "After the meal, we will return and then your mother will have a funeral appropriate to the customs of Naboo since she is a former queen and Senator here," he explained quietly.

"I feel like I need to go back now, Father," Luke replied anxiously. "I feel like I am needed there."

Anakin gave Luke a look, "Pooja has felt as if something is bothering you and she insists that I take you back to the palace so you can rest," he stated calmly. "She thinks this day has been very hard on you."

Luke nodded and followed Anakin down the steps to a boat that he just noticed was waiting there, leaving Leia alone with her thoughts. She had to think of the future for herself, Han, and their baby.

* * *

 _ **Theed Palace Gardens**_

Unaware of how much time had passed, Amythest opened her eyes and slowly sat up, having felt Chewie put a pillow under her and cover her with a blanket. She knew Derrick had figured out where she was and was now preparing to come take her for himself. She would probably die at his hand.

The house was empty and for that, Amythest was grateful. She could sense that her father, Han, Chewie, and Obi-Wan were nearby and talking about what to do. Swallowing hard, Amythest rose from the couch and, tucking the blanket under her arm, she left the house and stared out at the countryside.

Sensing that someone was nearby, Amythest turned and was surprised to see both Anakin and Luke lingering near the flowers, "Jedi Master Skywalker and Knight Skywalker," she said respectfully.

Anakin looked amused, "You have no masters, my dear," he replied kindly. "However, I believe you have the Force and need assistance in learning how to use it properly. Have you been having visions?"

"Derrick knows where I am and he is going to come," Amythest replied. "I will die at his cold hands."

Anakin frowned and Amythest shuddered, prompting Luke to rush forward and gently envelop her in his strong arms, "It's all right," Luke whispered soothingly, sighing as he felt her return his embrace. "Shh."

Luke sighed and helped Amythest sit on the bench closest to where they were standing, but kept her in his embrace, "I'm not going to let Derrick take you," he spoke softly. "You are worth too much to me."

* * *

 _ **Mos Eisley, Tatooine**_

Derrick let out a roar of rage as he felt Luke and Amythest connecting in a way that was both strong and healing, "That tramp cheated on me with that Obi-Wan fellow and now she is falling in love with my cousin, Luke Skywalker!" he roared in an anxious voice. "I must be allowed to kill them both now!"

"Your desire to cause that much harm is very encouraging," Andris replied in an amused voice.

Derrick nodded and sighed as he knelt before Andris, "Captain Andris, please allow me to seek both Amythest Jinn and Luke Skywalker out and kill them," he spoke coldly, his eyes yellow with evil.

"Derrick Lars is such a primitive name," Andris spoke calmly. "You have great power within you."

Derrick nodded, "I do not remember my past before I was taken in by Owen and Beru Lars," he replied in a patient voice. "Whatever else must happen, I only ask that you spare those simple human beings."

"If you wish to spare them, that is your decision," Andris replied calmly. "Do you feel ready?"

Derrick looked reluctant, "I once loved Amythest, but now she is disgusting to me and I wish to mark her before I take her life," he spoke shakily, his anger growing. "I have no chance against the Jedi, though."

Looking amused, Andris rose from his chair and walked over to a sealed storage container that he hadn't allowed anyone to open, "If you wish to defeat the Jedi, you must have a weapon equal to their own," he said in a calm voice as he opened the chest to reveal two lightsabers. "These are Sith lightsabers."

Derrick suddenly felt his hand extend as if he wanted a lightsaber and to his surprise, it came straight into his hand, "There is much that you still do not know, but you have the power within you to do great things, Derrick Lars of Tatooine," Andris said coldly. "Do you have a way to collect your betrayer?"

"I…I had not thought of that, but they will be expecting a large army," Derrick replied quietly.

Andris nodded, "You need assistance in this," he replied calmly. "I can sense it in your mind."

Nodding, Derrick lowered his head in shame, "My apprentice, do not be afraid to ask for help!" Andris said in a grand voice. "You have much power and I will be delighted to teach you how to use it."

"My leader, I need assistance going to the planet of Naboo," Derrick spoke softly. "She is there."

Andris nodded and placed his hands on Derrick's shoulders, "Before I help you travel to Naboo, allow me to infuse you with the true power of the Dark Side so you can carry out your task," he spoke darkly.

"Yes, my Master, I am ready to learn and embrace the Dark Side," Derrick spoke quietly.

Silence filled the room as Andris shared what he knew of the Dark Side through telepathic touch and Derrick allowed himself an evil smirk as he felt his simple body and mind becoming stronger.

* * *

Please read and review!


	6. Resurrection of Evil

_**Three Days Later**_

 _ **Tatooine**_

"The Emperor is gone, but he trained me to serve in his stead should the Jedi better him," Andris, who was now sporting a dark cloak over his Imperial uniform, announced as he stood on a podium before a crowd of residents who were surrounded by Imperial solders and Stormtroopers. "I can bring peace where the Emperor could not, but there will be no peace so long as the Jedi try to destroy all things."

Murmurs filled the crowd, but nobody spoke particularly loudly as Andris turned his attention to the ship that was departing, "That ship will help us gain allies and bring order to us all," he proclaimed.

Desperate for order since democracy had obviously failed, the crowd broke into thunderous applause.

* * *

 ** _Theed, Naboo_**

Silence filled the streets of Naboo as Pooja and her guards guided the hover-casket containing a well-dressed Padme through the city. Even though it was a funeral, the mood was peaceful because after being a prisoner of the Empire for so many years, Padme Amidala's body had at least been rescued.

Behind Pooja and her guards, Anakin, who was dressed in proper mourning clothing, walked with Luke and Leia on either side of him and Obi-Wan at his heels. Ruwee, Jobal, Sola, Owen, Beru, and Ryoo trailed closely behind Obi-Wan because Anakin had requested it. Behind the family, Dr. Jinn, Han, Amythest, and Chewie all walked together while residents of the city respectfully trailed behind them.

Once the funeral march was over, Anakin planned to talk to Han about returning to the Falcon where Threepio and Artoo remained hidden and leaving for Coruscant. He had wanted to leave earlier, but Pooja had insisted that they stay for the funeral march. Anakin had quietly agreed to remain, but was now wondering if it had been a mistake to stay on Naboo. Uneasiness filled his tired heart.

The sound of a ship suddenly filled the quiet skies and Anakin frowned as a large, evil looking ship flew overhead followed by a group of fighters. A figure clad entirely in black dropped from the ship and Anakin instinctively grabbed hold of Pooja and forced her behind him along with Luke and Leia.

"Derrick?" Amythest spoke softly, gasping as she felt Han gently take hold of her. "Derrick…"

Luke's eyes widened in horror as Derrick brushed through the procession and smirked at Padme's body before igniting a lightsaber, "You know what I have come for," he spoke in a cold, heartless tone.

"Derrick Owen Lars!" Owen spoke up angrily as he broke through and faced his son. "How DARE you interrupt this procession to spout off more of your nonsense! I've heard enough from you…AAAH!"

Screaming in pain, Owen gripped at his throat and promptly collapsed into the crowd, "Guards, take that man and his wife to my ship," Derrick commanded coldly as ships began to land and Stormtroopers quickly came out to contain the crowd. "Mother, I hope you have more sense than Father."

Beru gave Derrick a sad look as the Stormtroopers picked Owen's unconscious form up and escorted them to the ship, "Now, I will harm more people if…" he said, frowning as he suddenly felt a tremor.

The crowd gasped as Dr. Jinn suddenly broke through the crowd with his hands raised. Closing his eyes, he trembled and without warning, several of the fighters and Derrick's ship burst into flames.

"You are but a student of the Force still," Dr. Jinn said in a cold voice. "You have much to learn."

Derrick glared at Dr. Jinn, but his eyes widened when he saw Amythest and he marched through the crowd to her, "SEIZE THE PALACE!" he screamed at some of the troopers. "You come with me."

Before Amythest could stop Derrick, she found herself collapsing in his arms and swearing loudly, Derrick jumped and landed on a higher platform that led straight to the palace. Chaos erupted in the town square as the townspeople began to scatter and flee, angering Stormtroopers in the process.

Anakin, Luke, Obi-Wan and Han immediately pulled out weapons while Dr. Jinn began engaging Stormtroopers in fights with his own lightsaber, "Chewie, get the others to safety right now!" Han yelled anxiously as Leia rushed over to Beru, who was trying anxiously to wake Owen up.

Chewie grunted and picked Owen up before forcing his way through the crowd with Jobal, Ruwee, Pooja, Sola, Leia and Beru towards the safety of the houses along with Pooja's anxious handmaidens.

Soon enough, the Stormtroopers on the street had all been taken care of, "We have to get up to the palace," Luke said anxiously, gazing at his father. "I feel as if Derrick might end up killing her in anger."

"We cannot abandon our son," Beru spoke in a voice full of sadness as she emerged from hiding.

Anakin gazed at Beru sadly, "What Derrick used to be has been consumed by darkness," he replied.

"You must allow me to reason with my son," Beru spoke frankly. "For the sake of everyone here."

Han swore as he bolted out of hiding and over to Beru, "Are you nuts, lady?" he asked breathlessly, relieved that Chewie had taken the initiative and was intending to escort Sola, Leia, and Pooja to the Falcon after he saw Jobal and Ruwee home safely. "That kid is going to kill you like he killed her."

"Beru, that boy is _not_ our son," Owen breathed as he suddenly came through the crowd. "He is _not_."

Beru looked at Owen sadly, "We can only try to talk to him," she spoke softly. "He is still good inside."

"Mister Kenobi, please take me to my son," Beru said as she gazed sternly at Obi-Wan. "I must see him."

Obi-Wan frowned, as he felt conflicted about the situation, "Luke and I will go ahead and assess the situation at the palace," Anakin cut in firmly, protective of both Owen and Beru. "Remain here."

Before Beru could reply, Luke and Anakin jumped up to the higher platform and ran off towards the palace. Dr. Jinn stared at Owen and Beru for a moment and then also jumped to the higher platform.

"Please, Owen and Beru, I must get you to safety," Obi-Wan spoke gently. "It is not overly safe here."

Beru hesitated for a moment and then nodded, allowing Obi-Wan to lead her and Owen away.

* * *

 ** _Theed Palace_**

"Lord Derrick, where is your lady?" a Stormtrooper asked as he approached the throne where Derrick sat in his dark outfit, deeply exhausted by his time with Amythest. "It is not safe to remain here."

Derrick scoffed, "I am conquering Naboo for Lord Andris," he replied coldly. "Amythest is in the chamber and is not allowed any visitors until I declare it to be allowed. She is being prepared to be my bride."

The Stormtrooper bowed and backed away at Derrick's cold glare, as he had been given orders by Andris to let Derrick have free reign in causing terror because it was drawing him closer to the dark side and would soon take him beyond the point of no return. Derrick was relieved that the ship he had been given was being repaired and he would leave for Tatooine with Amythest once repairs were done.

"Derrick, the Jedi have infiltrated the palace," a Stormtrooper reported as he came over to Derrick.

Derrick's eyes widened in anger and, rising from the throne, he quickly bolted into the back chamber and saw that the terrified servants had done as he had ordered. Amythest had been stripped of her outfit and redressed in a blood red miniskirt and tank top that covered only the barest of essentials and ornate jewellery decorated her body as it would a designated consort's. Her hair had been redone in a tight braid that hung down her back and she lay on the bed in intense pain from Derrick's assaults.

Without saying a word, Derrick marched over and hauled Amythest to her feet, ignoring the many visible bruises on her body as he dragged her out the back way, "Our plans have changed, my dear," Derrick snarled as he dragged Amythest through the passage that would lead to the hangar bay.

Consumed with pain and anger, Amythest closed her eyes and suddenly felt the walls behind her explode, revealing the passageway. Derrick swore and immediately threw her to the cold floor.

"STOP!" Anakin's roar echoed through the debris and smoke. "Derrick Owen Lars, STOP THIS NOW!"

Derrick froze and quickly ignited his lightsaber as an infuriated Anakin and Luke walked through the smoke followed by an equally infuriated Dr. Jinn, all of them holding lightsabers. Luke's eyes widened at the sight of a battered, barely clothed Amythest lying unconscious on the floor behind Derrick.

Swallowing hard, Dr. Jinn bolted past Derrick and immediately collected Amythest from the floor, feeling her life slipping away as he ran towards the hangar bay where the Falcon was. Derrick swore and focused his energies on facing Luke and Anakin, both of whom looked infuriated about his behavior.

"What happened to you, Derrick?" Anakin asked quietly. "You're not the sweet boy I once knew."

Derrick's scowl deepened, "You're right, Skywalker," he hissed angrily. "You don't know me at all."

* * *

 ** _Millennium Falcon_**

"Chewie's setting a course for Coruscant," Han said in an anxious voice as he came down the corridor and was surprised to see Leia blocking the way to the small medical area. "What are you doing?"

Leia sighed solemnly, "Doctor Jinn brought Amythest back to the ship and it looks very bad, Han," she replied softly, deeply shaken that one person could do so much damage. "We're not sure if…"

"Owen and Beru are upset and they're with the droids at the table," Han spoke in a shaky voice. "Kenobi's up front helping Chewie and Pooja, Ruwee, Jobal, and Sola are somewhere in the ship with all of Pooja's handmaidens. I think nobody really knows what to do with themselves right now."

Leia nodded and placed a hand on her stomach, "I'm grateful that all three of us are healthy," she said.

Han nodded and gently embraced Leia, allowing her to cry on his shoulder, "Did you want to get married before or after this one is born?" he asked quietly. "It's not the way I intended on asking you, but…"

"I don't mind," Leia replied quietly in a sad voice. "I'm relieved that you'll be there for both of us."

Han sighed heavily and frowned when he saw Pooja and her handmaidens come out from a side corridor, "Is it safe to return to the palace?" Pooja asked quietly. "Sola wishes us to stay, but…"

"I'll check," Han replied worriedly, ignoring Leia's worried look as he hurried down the corridor.

What Han saw as he stepped on to the ramp, however, was Derrick fighting both Anakin and Luke as if he were an expert swordsman and the battle was making its way to the hangar bay, "You're tiring, old man, I can feel it," Derrick hissed as he leered at Anakin. "You've lost your way as a Jedi Master."

"I'm perfectly fine to fight you, cousin," Luke hissed, his voice angry. "You _murdered_ someone!"

Derrick let out a peal of laughter, "She's as good as dead from what I did," he hissed, waving his saber.

Letting out an angry yell, Luke lunged forward and swiftly struck Derrick's arm, severing it just below the elbow and causing him to drop his lightsaber, "LUKE!" Anakin yelled, spotting troopers approaching.

Swallowing hard, Luke turned away from his cousin and ran after his father towards the safety of the Falcon, hoping that Amythest hadn't ended up dying from her injuries. The Stormtroopers stopped at seeing Derrick injured and immediately ushered him back towards the palace, determined to help him.

The ramp door quickly closed and Luke immediately sank to the floor as he began to feel tired from the intense anger he had expressed, "Luke, you did well, but mind your anger," Anakin spoke softly.

Luke nodded breathlessly, letting out an exasperated sigh, "How is she?" he asked worriedly.

Silence filled the ship and Pooja looked at Han, "Please collect Jobal and Ruwee if you expect that we remain with you," she said in a regal voice. "I know the palace is unsafe, but I will not abandon them."

* * *

 ** _Theed_**

"We…we must find some place to hide until a ship can come retrieve us," Derrick spoke shakily, barely aware that Stormtroopers were leading his injured self back to the throne room. "I'm…I'm losing blood."

One of the Stormtroopers nodded, "We'll take the first available ship, sir," he replied worriedly as he quickly tore scraps from Amythest's dress and secured them around the wound. "You'll be all right."

"I…I sense another ship," Derrick spoke shakily as he looked upwards. "The thief and Calrissian…"

The Stormtrooper sighed and turned to his colleagues, "Go to the hangar bay and see if any ships are arriving," he ordered, knowing better than to argue with Derrick. "Seize any ships immediately."

The Stormtroopers nodded and hurried from the room, "The surviving Stormtroopers and soldiers are securing the city, my Lord," the Stormtrooper said calmly as he helped Derrick sit back on the throne and rest his wounded arm. "Captain Andris granted permission for us to establish you as leader here and once the people are under control, we shall hold a formal ceremony establishing you as King of Naboo."

"King of what?" Derrick asked in a confused voice, feeling groggy from blood loss. "I'm feeling weak."

Just then, the throne room doors opened and a nervous looking Nabooian Healer, who was carrying many medical supplies, was escorted into the room by Stormtroopers, "Tend to his Highness immediately, Doctor Dameron," the troopers ordered, gesturing to Derrick on the throne.

Adam Dameron, one of the physicians that had worked for both the Queen and the people for many years, silently made his way over to Derrick, "My arm was severed by one called Luke Skywalker, Doctor Dameron," Derrick spoke in a cold voice. "Please provide me with a cybernetic arm so I may rule here."

"It is your wish, so I will," Healer Dameron spoke quietly, not wishing to die over such a simple request.

Derrick remained silent as Healer Dameron cleaned his wound and gave him fluids, but his eyes widened in anger as Stormtroopers suddenly led Aaden and Mara into the throne room, "Senator Calrissian," Derrick spoke in a cold voice, determined to keep Aaden in line. "It is good to see you are well."

Aaden and Mara exchanged a glance, but neither of them spoke, "Please see Senator Calrissian to a set of rooms that he may consider home until proper arrangements can be made," Derrick spoke calmly.

Two Stormtroopers nodded and marched Aaden out of the throne room, "Now, thief, listen well to what I have to say," Derrick said coldly, his eyes yellowing as he glared at Mara. "I don't know what type of relationship you and Calrissian have, but I am sorely tempted to let you rot in prison while he serves as Naboo's new Senator under my reign. I'm sure he enjoys your fire, but does he truly love you?"

Mara said nothing, however, as she knew that Derrick was only baiting her, "If you serve as a personal bodyguard, I believe I can keep you out of jail," Derrick continued in a more seductive tone. "The Stormtroopers are nice and fight well, but I need a more _Human_ touch to ensure my personal safety…"

"You mean you need a consort since your beloved Amythest obviously left you," Mara snapped.

Derrick scoffed as the Stormtroopers grabbed hold of Mara to restrain her, "I need to numb your arm so I can get a new one for you, Highness," Healer Dameron spoke shakily. "Would you like to lie down?"

"Perhaps some time in isolation will tame your temper, thief," Derrick hissed. "Lock this girl up!"

As Mara was dragged from the throne room, Derrick refocused his attention on Healer Dameron.

* * *

 ** _Millennium Falcon_**

"Doctor Jinn, how is your daughter?" Anakin asked in a quiet voice as he entered the sealed off sick area and saw Dr. Jinn seated on the floor beside the cot where an unconscious Amythest lay wearing clothes that Beru had donated while her hair sat in a simple ponytail. "I see you changed her into new clothes."

Dr. Jinn gave Anakin a look, "Those slave rags will be burned," he replied coldly. "Amythest is alive."

"Is there anything I or anyone can do for her or for you?" Anakin asked quietly. "You DID save my life."

Dr. Jinn sighed wearily, "I am quite tired from using the Force to keep my jewel of a daughter from dying, Jedi Master Skywalker," he replied quietly. "I have no idea how long Amythest will sleep, as Derrick did a great deal of damage in such short time. It is fortunate that she did not pass away."

"Beru and Owen are quite upset about that," Anakin spoke softly. "They wish to be of help."

Too exhausted to reply, Dr. Jinn slouched and frowned when Anakin came over to him, "You need rest and food," Anakin said in a gentle, but firm voice as he offered a hand. "Amythest will be safe here."

Dr. Jinn swallowed hard and allowed Anakin to lead him from the room, sighing as he saw Luke and Leia come towards the sickroom, "Take your time," Leia spoke softly. "I'm supposed to be taking it easy."

Deeply shaken about what had happened on Naboo, Luke took a seat on a bench at the end of the sickbed while Leia sat on a chair at Amythest's side, "I've never known Derrick to act that way in all the years we grew up together, but maybe he changed after he left home," Luke spoke in a somber voice.

"I don't know what Derrick used to be like, but I saw how he was on Tatooine and on Naboo," Leia replied in a concerned voice as she gently swept loose hairs out of Amythest's face. "I can't…"

A sensation so powerful suddenly filled Leia and caused her to gasp, "Oh, _no_ ," Leia whispered, knowing what she was feeling because it could only happen to females.

Luke frowned as Leia lifted her hand, "What is it?" he asked worriedly. "Is Amythest going to die?"

Leia, however, remained silent and sighed as Obi-Wan wandered in to check on the young woman who had risked her very life to save his, "Leia?" Luke asked worriedly, noticing that Leia was trembling.

Tears formed in Leia's eyes and she looked down, not wanting to reveal what the Force had told her simply because it was a very private issue. Amythest would probably discuss it if… _when_ she woke up.

* * *

 ** _Tatooine_**

" _Excellent_ , my student of darkness," Andris spoke coldly, smirking as he enjoyed the vision of Derrick taking leadership of Naboo and being medically cared for. "I knew darkness was deep within you."

Pleased that he had learned well enough from Emperor Palpatine to seduce an innocent, Force-sensitive farm boy to the dark side with simple flatteries and persuasions, Andris whirled around in his chair and smirked seductively when he saw that Jenarra had decided to bring him a local, but very lavish meal.

"I thought you could use refreshment, Captain Andris," Jenarra spoke seductively, eager enough to please Andris that she had discarded her uniform for a more feminine outfit. "Or should I say Lord?"

Andris smirked and reached out to her, "My dear Jenarra, every Lord needs a Lady," he replied in a seductive voice, pleased that his coup had been so successful so quickly. "Attachment is security."

"It would be my pleasure to serve you as I can, Lord Andris," Jenarra replied, bowing at his knee.

Andris smirked, "Lord Derrick has taken control of Naboo's monarchy and I have control of Tatooine," he replied in a seductive voice. "It will not be long until the Empire resurrects itself as a powerful force with myself as its illustrious leader."

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	7. The Heavy Burden of Truth

_**Two Days Later**_

 _ **Coruscant**_

"… _All hail Naboo's new monarch, Derrick Lars, formerly of Tatooine," the formal voice of an Imperial soldier spoke as a regally dressed Derrick stood on a balcony, gazing down at a crowd while people stood behind him. "All hail Aaden Calrissian, formerly of Tatooine and now Senator of Naboo…."_

As the thunderous applause, which signified fear more than anything else, broke out, Pooja sighed and ended the holo-recording. At least her family and handmaidens were safe and that was truly better than nothing considering the circumstances. Naboo would eventually return to her, but not without war.

The room that she shared with Sola and her frightened parents wasn't much, but it was safe and she would consider it home for as long as necessary. She knew it wasn't safe to return to Naboo.

The journey to Coruscant had been fast and somber and they were now in Anakin and Padme's old apartment, as it had been willed to Anakin by Padme. It had been very little trouble for Anakin to allow everyone to stay at the apartment and he had secluded Amythest in a private area so she could rest without interruption and had been helping Dr. Jinn provide her with ministrations through the Force.

Obi-Wan hadn't remained at the apartment and had instead taken refuge at the old Jedi Temple to try and secure his reconnection to the Force. Anakin had spent time there, but hadn't discussed what he and Obi-Wan had talked about, but Luke felt as if they were going to make a new Jedi Order.

Instead of joining his father and Obi-Wan at the Temple, Luke had maintained a vigil at the apartment because he was very afraid Amythest would die. He was seated on the couch, engaging in meditation as he had done since arriving, when Leia came out of the kitchen with a concerned looking Beru.

"Beru is going to take me shopping today," Leia spoke quietly. "Do you want anything?"

Luke shook his head and sighed, "I might go to the Jedi Temple today," he replied quietly.

Leia nodded and frowned as Luke's gaze drifted to the bedroom where Amythest had been secluded so she could heal, "Luke, I'm sure Amythest will wake up soon," she spoke calmly. "Just have faith."

Swallowing hard, Luke silently left the apartment, prompting Leia to look over to the landing pad where Han and Chewie were working on the Falcon with Owen's help, "Amythest and I are about the same size, so perhaps I'll buy her a few things too," Leia spoke kindly. "She has almost nothing."

Beru smiled and said something quietly as they too left the apartment, leaving everything quiet.

Nearly half an hour later, Han came inside the apartment to get something to eat at Owen's insistence, as he had noticed the younger man becoming shaky and ordered him inside. Rather than argue, Han had complied, as he felt sorry that the older man had lost his only son to things he didn't understand.

"Goldenrod, what's for breakfast?" Han asked as he approached Threepio in the kitchen.

As Threepio and Han talked, neither were aware that the bedroom door had opened and a very weak Amythest was slowly taking everything in. She had no idea where she was and very little memory of what happened after Derrick nearly killed her on Naboo. Was she in some sort of hospital?

Artoo beeped as Amythest made her way into the living room and that prompted Han to poke his head out of the kitchen, "Mister Solo?" Amythest asked quietly, eyeing Han as if unsure of his realness.

"Yeah," Han replied slowly, noting that Amythest looked rested despite the bad circumstances.

Amythest nodded and looked around at the apartment, "Where am I?" she asked quietly.

"It's a planet called Coruscant," Han replied calmly. "It was Anakin's idea to come here."

Swallowing hard, Amythest sighed and moved herself to a couch, exhaling softly as she sat down and took several slow, deep breaths, "This is Anakin's apartment," Han continued in a calm voice.

"When I am well, I should figure out a way to repay Master Skywalker for his compassion to us," Amythest spoke quietly, her voice tired as she touched her abdomen. "We are both grateful."

Han's eyes widened when he realized that Amythest was referring to an unborn child, "Is there anything I can get you?" he asked nervously, unsure of how she would react to him. "If you're uncomfortable…"

"Your presence is actually quite refreshing," Amythest replied softly. "You're not scared of me."

Han shrugged, "Ladies rarely scare me," he replied calmly. "Besides, you're a very strong one."

"Sixteen years of slavery will do that," Amythest replied gently, frowning as Owen suddenly came into the house and froze at seeing her awake. "Mister Lars, please allow me to offer my apologies for…"

Owen looked taken aback, "My dear, please do not offer apologies for Derrick's abominable behavior," he replied in a kind, but firm voice. "I assure you that I did not raise him to treat women that way."

"I am expecting by his hand, sir," Amythest spoke softly, her eyes sad. "He is your son and…"

Owen scowled, "The Derrick I knew has died," he replied firmly. "The child is solely yours."

Amythest was shocked speechless by Owen's words, but she nodded politely, "Miss Amythest, Captain Solo insisted that you be the first to eat," Threepio said anxiously. "Where would you like to eat?"

"I-I don't know," Amythest spoke shakily, suddenly realizing she had been unconscious for a while.

Seeing that Threepio's over inquisitive nature had somewhat scared Amythest, Owen glared at Threepio, "Shut up and go bring her breakfast here," he ordered. "Is that not clear enough for you?"

Nodding, Threepio toddled back into the kitchen, "I'm sorry about that, my dear," Owen apologized gently, feeling for Amythest's situation. "Threepio can be rather annoying, which is why Anakin left him and that astrodroid here while he and Luke go visit that Kenobi fellow at some Jedi Temple that's not far from here. Beru took Leia to get some clothes for the baby and your father, I think, is off somewhere…"

Amythest nodded and sighed heavily, the mention of the Jedi Temple suddenly making her feel hope.

* * *

 _ **Jedi Temple**_

The Council Chamber was as Anakin had remembered it many years ago, back when he had come to deliver Luke and Leia to the Jedi for safety. Mace had shown more mercy than was deserved and had died bravely on Bespin trying to right wrongs. The many deaths and sufferings tore at Anakin's heart.

Flashbacks of his last visit to the Temple filled Anakin's mind and he sank into one of the chairs so to be able to revere the experience. He hadn't bothered going to visit Obi-Wan or Dr. Jinn when he had arrived, as Obi-Wan was teaching Dr. Jinn what he knew of the Force and it was delicate teaching.

"Many long years," Anakin murmured, closing his eyes to meditate. "So many very long years."

As Anakin sat there, pondering, he suddenly heard the door slide open, "So this is where you got to," he heard Obi-Wan say calmly. "I sensed your arrival, but you didn't come to greet us, so I assumed…"

"I am pondering the last time I was here, Master," Anakin spoke reverently. "I remember it clearly."

Obi-Wan nodded, "And now, I fear another battle is on the horizon," Anakin spoke wearily.

"With Derrick?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, taking a chair near Anakin's. "Isn't he your stepbrother's son?"

Anakin sighed, "Who I saw on Naboo was not Derrick," he replied softly. "He has been clearly seduced."

"By who, though?" Obi-Wan asked, mystified at the turn of events. "Emperor Palpatine is dead."

Frowning, Anakin looked at the floor, "I feel it is the same person who imprisoned you in carbonite for all that time and left you to die on Tatooine," he replied. "Do you have any idea who did that to you?"

"That part of my memory never recovered, I'm afraid," Obi-Wan replied softly, sighing heavily.

Anakin sighed, "I apologize, Master," he replied somberly. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Amythest and Doctor Jinn are Force sensitives," Obi-Wan spoke quietly. "You must train them."

Anakin's eyes widened, "I could barely train Luke successfully," he replied anxiously. "I remember very little of Doctor Jinn and I know nothing of Amythest except she was a slave. Her heart may have…"

"Amythest's heart has been through much, but she is a very forgiving person and that is why you must train her and show her truth before she grows weary of her situation," Obi-Wan spoke firmly. "I am not sure if you could sense it, but Derrick did terrible things to her including impregnating her by force."

Anakin nodded, "I sensed it, but I also sense that everyone is almost scared to discuss it," he replied. "Luke isn't very good at hiding his thoughts yet and I know he wants to be of help to her…"

Anakin's voice trailed away and he stood, having sensed Luke come into the Temple for guidance.

* * *

Pooja sighed heavily as she came out of her shared bedroom and saw that Amythest was sitting alone in the living room, wearing clothes similar to that which handmaidens wore. She looked physically stronger than she had when they had escaped Naboo in the Falcon, but the poor woman still looked so weary.

"Your Majesty," Amythest spoke her eyes on the approaching Pooja. "Is there anything I can do…?"

Pooja smiled, "Sola's gone off shopping with my aunt and uncle, but I am perfectly fine, dear girl," she replied gently, joining Amythest on the couch. "Is there anything I might be able to help you with?"

Before Amythest could reply, Pooja gently touched her hair, "You, my dear girl, would probably feel much better if you had a bath and clean clothes," Pooja spoke gently. "Would you allow me to help?"

"I would not trouble your Highness to do such common things," Amythest replied nervously.

Pooja sighed, "Derrick, the man who seized your kingdom, was to be my husband before all of this happened," Amythest explained in a pained voice. "I do not know why you would show mercy to me."

Overwhelmed by sorrow, Amythest hung her head and shuddered just as the front doors slid open and Leia and Beru came in loaded down with shopping materials. Pooja rose from the couch and walked over to them, being quiet as she explained that Amythest felt inadequate and needed personal help.

Leia silently set her bags on the floor and walked over to the couch, "Hey," she said in a kind voice.

"Perhaps if I gave myself to Derrick, Queen Naberrie would be able to reclaim her kingdom," Amythest spoke shakily, gazing at Leia sadly. "I can feel her sorrow and I feel as if I am the easy sacrifice."

Leia scowled, "You are _not_ going back to that monster," she replied firmly. "He almost killed you and…"

"Will the Jedi take my child when it is born?" Amythest asked coldly. "It will obviously have the Force."

Leia sighed, "The Jedi is not what it once was," she replied softly. "Please, will you let me help you?"

Amythest nodded silently and allowed Leia to help her up and into the bathroom. Silence filled the room as Leia drew a bath and gently removed each piece of Amythest's clothing, revealing heavy bruising.

"Easy now," Leia spoke gently as she helped Amythest into the water. "May I wash your hair for you?"

Amythest nodded, but remained silent as Leia gently washed her body and hair before helping her from the tub and covering her in towels, "Sit down on the bench and I will get you some clothes," Leia spoke.

For a moment, Amythest was alone in the bathroom while Leia retrieved proper clothing and all she could feel was sorrow for Derrick, from Derrick, and for the fact that she had been deeply wounded.

* * *

 ** _Naboo_**

"Milord, Senator Calrissian is here with a guest," Derrick, who had spent most of his reign keeping to the palace because he didn't wish to interfere with the Stormtroopers, heard a calm voice speak.

Swallowing hard, Derrick rose from the chair in his personal quarters and faced the door, sighing when he saw an Imperial soldier at the door, "If your arm is still bothering you, I can dismiss the Senator," the soldier said in a reverent voice. "News of your surgery has kept the commoners and media at bay."

"No, my arm is fully functioning and it is time that I behaved as a monarch," Derrick replied in a voice devoid of all emotion as he walked towards the door dressed in royal robes. "Please allow them in."

The soldier nodded, making a hasty exit as Derrick slowly took his place on the throne, "Senator Calrissian and his father, Lando Calrissian of Bespin, your Highness," the solder announced formally.

Derrick pursed his lips as Aaden came into the room with a nervous looking Lando at his heels, "I heard of your coronation, your Highness, and I wanted to personally offer my congratulations," Lando spoke in a formal voice as he and Aaden approached the throne. "I also wanted to offer my allegiance to Naboo."

Aaden's eyes widened in shock and horror, but he said nothing as his father bowed, "Bespin has many resources that Naboo could benefit from, just as Naboo has many resources that Bespin could benefit from," Lando spoke regally. "I have recently acquired the planet of Kamino and they used to be in the business of cloning Stormtroopers for the Clone Wars. I feel it would be a useful addition to your army."

Derrick smirked, "This is an interesting proposition," he replied calmly. "Senator, your thoughts?"

"I believe Captain Andris trusts you to govern Naboo according to your own judgment, your Highness," Aaden replied in a reverent voice. "He would be pleased to have access to such resources, however."

Derrick nodded, "So it shall be," he replied calmly. "Please enjoy your visit to Naboo, Lando Calrissian."

Understanding themselves to be dismissed, Aaden and Lando bowed and left the throne room while Derrick rose and retreated into his quarters. A flip of the holo-phone didn't take but a minute to do.

Andris's form appeared on the screen, "Lord Andris, Lando Calrissian of Bespin has just sworn allegiance to Naboo and has offered the use of Bespin's resources," Derrick spoke calmly. "Are you pleased?"

"I am, apprentice," Andris replied calmly. "You are doing much despite being bogged down in grief."

Derrick frowned, "You will have chance to regain what was stolen from you, but focus on developing your knowledge of the dark side and becoming stronger for now," Andris promised sincerely.

"Of course, my Lord," Derrick replied shakily, bowing as the communication suddenly ended.

Overemotional about his continued loneliness, Derrick collapsed on his bed and allowed himself tears even though he knew there was much yet to be done. He hated Amythest and yet, he loved her deeply.

* * *

 ** _Coruscant_**

 _Deeply exhausted from the bath and being dressed in clean clothes, Amythest sank into a chair that was close to the windows. Her body was sore and tired, but she could already feel the baby making itself comfortable in her body as she had welcomed it to. She placed a protective hand over her abdomen and allowed her eyes to close, needing a rest from the many emotions and feelings coming forth at her._

 _Footsteps came into the area, but Amythest ignored them and continued to sleep most comfortably._

 _A somewhat rough hand gently touched her face, prompting Amythest to open her eyes and immediately relax when she saw Luke, "Did I frighten you?" Luke asked quietly. "I apologize if I did."_

" _Your touch is a gentle one," Amythest replied as she slowly sat up. "I am not afraid of your touch."_

 _Luke nodded, "I was at the Temple, but Father and Obi-Wan sent me home because I was much too distracted," he confessed. "They will be home with your father later, but I thought only of you."_

" _Luke, I know your feelings for me are strong," Amythest spoke quietly. "However, you must know…"_

 _Luke sighed, "I already know what Derrick did and about the baby," he replied quietly._

" _I could use the compassion of a friend," Amythest spoke softly. "Perhaps more than that later."_

 _Nodding, Luke offered his hand as he rose, "Would you like to try walking around the apartment a bit to regain your strength?" he asked gently. "Han and Uncle Owen are outside and Leia's going through the things she bought with Aunt Beru, Pooja, Jobal, and Sola. R2 and Threepio are busy in the kitchen."_

" _I suppose I could try," Amythest spoke softly as she allowed Luke to help her stand. "Could you tell me a bit more about this Jedi Temple my father is at? The mention of it made me feel a measure of hope."_

 _Luke nodded as they slowly moved across the floor, "If you want to learn about the Jedi, I have to admit that my father knows more than I do," he spoke gently. "I guess it's safe to say that you have the Force."_

" _I don't understand what it is, but I'll do anything to protect my child," Amythest spoke softly. "Wait."_

 _Suddenly feeling tired, Amythest stopped, "I'm feeling a bit tired," she spoke softly. "I should rest."_

 _Luke nodded, but Amythest did not pull away and suddenly, Luke transformed into Derrick, "My dear jewel, your mind is so weak," Derrick hissed as he kissed her neck and face. "I know everything."_

" _What?" Amythest asked in a frightened voice as Derrick laid her on the floor. "What do you mean?"_

 _Derrick laughed, "My posterity will be mine, as will you," he hissed as he continued to kiss her violently._

A shaky gasp escaped from Amythest's mind as she shot up and realized that she was in bed, wearing clean clothes with her hair done up properly. The apartment was quiet and it was dark outside.

Swallowing hard, Amythest got out of bed and quickly found that Leia had gotten some clothes and shoes for her as well. Shaking, Amythest quickly dressed, put on some shoes, and covered herself in a cloak before finding her bag of things she wanted to keep. Leia would have use for the other clothes.

Sensing that everyone was asleep, Amythest left her small room and crept through the living room, taking care to be quiet until she was outside. The Falcon was still on the landing pad, as was a speeder that Amythest assumed someone had rented to get them to various places within the city limits.

"I can go to the Jedi Temple," Amythest quietly mused as she saw the keys were still in the speeder.

Silently offering a prayer for strength, Amythest climbed into the speeder, activated it, and maneuvered it into the quiet street. During her time as a slave, she had been taught to operate various types of transports so she could make deliveries for her masters, so a speeder was simple for her to use.

* * *

 _ **Tatooine**_

The door slid open, engulfing the darkened prison cell in light, "My dear Lady Calrissian, does the light trouble you?" Andris asked coldly as he entered the cell with two Stormtroopers and faced Dariana, who was seated in a pile of straw with binders on her legs to keep her from running. "It has been a while."

"What do you want, Andris?" Dariana spat coldly. "Have you come to tell me when my death is?"

Andris chuckled, "I have just received news that the new monarch of Naboo has secured an alliance with a Lando Calrissian of Bespin at Calrissian's assistance," he revealed coldly. "The new Senator of Naboo is none other than Aaden Calrissian, your beloved son. It seems, my dear, that democracy has failed."

Dariana's eyes widened in horror, "With Calrissian's resources at my disposal, I will be able to resurrect the Empire and my apprentice, Derrick Lars, will serve as a royal influence to steady the resurrection," Andris said coldly, a smirk appearing on his face as the Stormtroopers lifted Dariana from the hay.

"Naboo is ruled by Queen Pooja Naberrie," Dariana spat furiously. "I don't know when that changed."

Andris smirked and gestured for the Stormtroopers to follow with Dariana and they finally stopped in the 'throne room.' Jenarra was standing there in Imperial uniform and looking rather menacing.

"Am I to die?" Dariana asked coldly. "I have nothing left but to die seeing as I have been betrayed."

Andris again smirked, "You will be the figurehead of the government here, as I have no desire to stay on such a lifeless planet," he replied coldly. "It will be under the watch of the resurrected Empire."

Shaken to the core, Dariana had no choice but to nod; she had no choice but to think of herself.

* * *

 ** _Coruscant – Jedi Temple_**

Grateful that she had been able to find a terminal with which to relay a message of her safety back to the apartment, Amythest sighed and walked slowly through the large hallways. It didn't take her long to find a room filled with sleeping areas and large chairs; it was if these things had been frozen in time.

Deeply exhausted from her journey, Amythest found a comfortable looking bed and settled herself in it with deep gratitude that she could. Thoughts of Derrick and of nightmares seemed to have been stopped from entering the Temple with her and all she could feel was her child thanking her profusely.

"You're welcome, little one," Amythest spoke quietly, a hand on her abdomen. "I love you so much."

It didn't take long for Amythest to fall asleep and as she slept, she was unaware that her presence had been discovered by others. From the doorway, Dr. Jinn and Obi-Wan watched silently as she slept, as they had been engaged in training when her presence had suddenly caused a gentle interruption.

"I will be instructing her tomorrow," Dr. Jinn spoke calmly. "As her only trusted relative, I can feel her overwhelming sadness and recurring nightmares. For now, though, let my poor daughter rest."

Obi-Wan nodded and trailed after Dr. Jinn as he walked down the hallway, "What do you mean by that you are her only trusted relative, Kieran?" he asked quietly. "You speak as if she has other relatives."

"Do you not remember what I told you years ago?" Dr. Jinn replied calmly. "Tallana had fraternal twins and they were taken by the Empire when she was killed. I have no doubt Andris also has the Force and my children have met each other, but they do not know the truth. Perhaps it is better that they don't."

Realizing that Dr. Jinn was insinuating that his son, Andris, may be the mastermind behind Derrick Lars's fall to the dark side, Obi-Wan said nothing. Dr. Jinn, however, was glad that someone else finally knew or at least suspected the truth behind circumstances. Truth was becoming too much to carry alone.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	8. Changing of the Tides

_**Two months later**_

 _ **Naboo**_

"Examine this rebel scum, Doctor Dameron," a dark voice hissed as Dr. Dameron entered the underground cell where Mara had been kept prisoner. "See if she has changed her mind."

Dr. Dameron eyed Mara from the doorway of the cell and was very surprised at how angry Mara looked despite numerous torture sessions by the Stormtroopers, "I'm not going to hurt you unless you start it," he said calmly, well aware that she didn't trust him. "His Royal Highness has asked me to examine you."

"His Royal Highness is a coward," Mara spat. "He spends his days pining over his stolen love and his…"

Dr. Dameron sighed, "Miss Jade, if you would just accept how things are now, it would make your life quite a bit easier," he replied quietly. "King Derrick is more than willing to let you pass into the custody of Senator Calrissian provided you apologize and promise never to leave Naboo for your lifetime."

"An arranged marriage?" Mara replied crassly. "I sincerely doubt Aaden agreed to such a thing."

Dr. Dameron gave Mara a look, "He has no choice," he replied calmly. "It is the King's orders."

Something in Dr. Dameron's expression caused Mara to freeze, "What has happened to Aaden?" she asked in a concerned voice, knowing that she wasn't being told everything. "What did that man do?"

"If you agree to the terms, I am to take you to Senator Calrissian," Dr. Dameron replied calmly.

Mara sighed, "Very well," she replied in a worried voice. "I agree to King Derrick's terms."

Dr. Dameron nodded and helped Mara up before leading her from the underground cell and into the street. The two walked in silence until they approached a lavish looking house at the start of the Palace District, a house that Mara assumed Aaden had been given to keep him relatively comfortable.

"Senator, it's Doctor Dameron," Dr. Dameron spoke as he pressed the door's intercom button.

There was a silence and the door slid open, but nobody was there, "Come on," Dr. Dameron said.

Mara swallowed hard as she followed Dr. Dameron into the house and frowned when she saw Aaden resting on the couch in the very lavishly decorated living room with crutches leaning against the arm of the couch, "What did that demon do to you?" Mara asked suspiciously, feeling increasingly uneasy.

Grimacing, Aaden reached down and unbuttoned his left pant leg, revealing heavy bandaging on his knee and a metal prosthetic leg just below it, "It's a reminder to be loyal," he spoke shakily. "My entire lower left leg is gone and Doctor Dameron was ordered to fit me with this. It was broadcasted to the public and after it was over, my father left the planet to arrange what King Derrick requested…"

"How did Derrick manage to chop off your leg?" Mara asked in a worried voice. "An axe?"

Aaden sighed, "A lightsaber," he replied shakily. "He's got a really evil looking red one."

"If you'll just lie still, Senator, I'll set up today's blood transfusion," Dr. Dameron spoke calmly as he went over to a cabinet in the corner. "Miss Jade, please clean yourself up and prepare to receive the King as a guest in the next couple of days so he can personally hear your heartfelt apology."

Mara frowned and gently took Aaden's hand in her own, not caring about any royal visitors.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant**_

 _Andris, my son, do you hear me?_

Silence greeted Dr. Jinn as he sat on a pillow, silently trying to reach his son that he had lost long ago to the Empire. So far, however, he had been met with silence and the feeling to let Andris be.

Swallowing hard, Dr. Jinn rose from the pillow and strode out of the meditation room because he knew Obi-Wan would be soon ready for their daily lesson. As Dr. Jinn walked through the hallway, however, he sensed other, very positive influences were also in the Temple and that they were with Amythest.

It took more searching before he found Anakin, Luke, and Leia in another room with Amythest, all of them seated in comfortable chairs. Dr. Jinn smiled as the group immediately looked at him.

"Good morning, Doctor Jinn," Anakin replied calmly. "Would you care to join our lesson?"

Dr. Jinn nodded and took a seat in an empty chair near the door, "As I was explaining to Luke, Leia, and Amythest, I have been tasked by Obi-Wan to rebuild the Jedi Order," Anakin explained calmly. "I wasn't the most obedient Padawan or Jedi Knight, but I was made a Master by Yoda and will do my best."

"Where is Obi-Wan this morning?" Dr. Jinn asked in a worried voice. "Surely he hasn't made himself ill?"

Anakin shook his head, "He decided to take a break from training this morning and I believe he and Sola went for a walk somewhere," he replied calmly. "You have to remember that Obi-Wan spent much time in a carbonite prison after enduring severe torture and he is finding his own way back to the Force."

"Everyone's got to find their own way in the Force," Anakin continued in a kind voice. "I am merely here to start people sensitive to the Force on that path if they wish. The Force can save and strengthen lives."

Letting out a deep sigh, Anakin looked at a small pile of soft balls on the floor, "We will now practice summoning small items with our minds," he spoke calmly. "Who wants to try it first?"

* * *

 _ **Common District**_

The sight of Dex's Diner boarded up and disintegrating with time was a lot for Obi-Wan to take in and he found himself wishing for the past. Those had been uneasy times, but at least he would have the support of friends and knowledge. He felt so alone in this new world and wasn't sure what to do.

Sola and Pooja had gone shopping at a nearby department store and so Obi-Wan had chosen to walk around and reminisce, but the loneliness was eating at him. Everyone in their group had families or support systems to rely on, but he was invariably alone and expendable if it ever came to battle.

Letting out a deep sigh, Obi-Wan leaned against a bridge and found himself gazing down at the bottomless street. It would be so easy for him to jump and leave no traces of himself behind.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" he suddenly heard an anxious voice yell. "What do you think you are DOING?!"

Startled, Obi-Wan turned and saw an angry looking Sola and an alarmed looking Pooja coming towards him with shopping bags, "I can't believe you were thinking about jumping off that bridge!" Sola snapped, her eyes filling with tears as she put herself right in Obi-Wan's face. "If you had…."

Pooja gasped quietly as Sola quickly kissed Obi-Wan and her eyes widened as Obi-Wan found himself returning the kiss. The shopping bags in Sola's hands dropped to the ground and the two embraced.

* * *

 _I know you're there, my jewel._ Amythest heard Derrick whisper in her mind as she sat alone in the meditation chamber near their classroom. _I know you're learning the ways of the Force from the Jedi._

Amythest suddenly felt a hand on her throat as a shadowy form of Derrick, who was now clad in regal robes and had dark eyes, appeared before her, _"I'm getting closer to being strong enough to come for you," Derrick spoke coldly, massaging Amythest's tight throat as he spoke. "For both of you."_

"I have no love in my heart for you any longer," Amythest spoke sadly. "You do not deserve it."

Derrick sighed and tightened his grip on Amythest's throat while looking down at her abdomen, _"You will come to love what I have become in time, as will the child," he spoke coldly. "Best you accept it."_

Delivering a cold kiss to Amythest's lips, Derrick released his grip on her throat and vanished.

Shaking, Amythest massaged her throat and slowly rose from the cushion, staying silent as she walked over to the window and gazed out at the fountain. She felt so weak in the Force even though she was very skilled with the lightsaber and other tactics; Derrick was slowly overpowering her kind heart.

Everyone else had broken for lunch, but Amythest had excused herself to try and sort through her feelings and it was true, she didn't love Derrick any longer. He may have left his marks all over her, but she did not love him. The love they had developed after she had been freed had long passed away.

"You've got to eat so the baby will grow," Amythest suddenly heard Leia say in a quiet voice.

Amythest turned and saw Leia watching from the door, "Your sadness is disappearing," Leia spoke.

"My love for Derrick is gone," Amythest spoke softly. "I didn't think it was possible to let it go."

Leia looked thoughtful, "When someone has hurt you as much as he has, it's natural to stop loving what they were," she replied gently. "I'm not sure what Derrick was like before, but he is dangerous now."

"I have to think of myself and my little one," Amythest spoke softly. "If I show sadness or anger about what Derrick has become, his parents will be more upset than they already are about the situation."

Leia nodded, "Are you going to join us in meal?" she asked softly. "We are eating for two."

Amythest sighed and followed Leia from the room into the small cafeteria that had been restocked thanks to Ruwee and Jobal wanting to keep busy. Anakin was seated with Luke while Dr. Jinn sat near the window with his food. Amythest sat alone near a plate of food and silently began to eat.

"You are different now," Anakin observed kindly, smiling at Amythest. "Your heart feels less heavy."

Nodding, Amythest finished her meal, "I have reached acceptance," she replied in a calm voice.

"Acceptance?" Luke asked in a confused voice. "I thought you had already accepted the baby?"

Amythest nodded, "I have accepted the baby and I have also accepted that I no longer have room in my heart to love Derrick as I once did," she spoke softly. "That acceptance has allowed me better focus."

"Would you ever perhaps allow yourself to love another?" Luke spoke before he could stop himself.

The cafeteria went silent and Amythest looked at Luke, "Perhaps in time," she replied quietly.

"Luke, don't neglect your food," Anakin spoke calmly, knowing Luke was open about his feelings.

Blushing, Luke resumed eating and Dr. Jinn silently looked at them, his instincts on high alert.

* * *

"I don't understand why you want to search for Derrick?" Anakin asked in a concerned voice as he watched Owen and Beru pack their things in the area of the apartment they had stayed in.

Owen sighed, "Beru believes that Derrick will calm right down if we show that we love him no matter what, Anakin," he explained in a concerned voice. "She's the one insisting we go and find Derrick."

"Derrick will either imprison you for life or kill you," Anakin replied worriedly. "He is not himself."

Owen nodded, "I know," he replied softly. "A mother's love for her son never fully dies though."

"It is not a wise idea," Anakin spoke, frowning as Beru came in. "Beru, this is not a wise idea."

Beru sighed, "Perhaps having us around will persuade Derrick to leave Amythest and our grandchild alone in peace," she spoke softly, smiling sadly at Anakin. "We will take refugee transport."

"Derrick has lost his conscience," Anakin spoke worriedly. "He will kill you and Owen."

Beru looked sad, but said nothing, "Derrick will kill us?" she finally spoke in a shaking voice. "Why?"

"Because you remind him of his old self," Anakin spoke quietly. "You pose a threat to his evil side."

Owen cursed, but Anakin remained calm, "Please sleep on it," Anakin spoke gently. "I truly care."

* * *

 ** _Naboo_**

"I am taking a detachment to Endor and setting up a base there, Derrick," Andris's holographic projection spoke on the holo-communicator while Derrick stood before it. "Dariana Calrissian has been put in as a figurehead to the Empire's base on Tatooine, but I have no desire to remain there."

Derrick nodded, "As you wish, my Lord," he replied coldly. "I have humbled Senator Calrissian into staying loyal to the resurrected Empire and Lando Calrissian is preparing things to assist us."

"I felt you severe Senator Calrissian's leg and I am pleased that you are forcing him to live in pain to remind him where his loyalties lie," Andris replied coldly. "What of the thief he escaped with?"

Derrick sighed, "Mara Jade has been given into the custody of Senator Calrissian by way of a forced marriage," he replied coldly. "Doctor Dameron supervises them to prevent them from rebelling."

"Your anger is growing and you will soon be strong enough to face the Skywalkers again," Andris spoke in a cold voice, smirking at Derrick's commanding demeanor. "Perhaps you need better support…"

Derrick frowned, but said nothing, "I sense that you worry about the safety of your mother and father as they are forced to remain in the company of the Skywalkers," Andris spoke in a mournful tone.

"Yes, Anakin is holding them prisoner," Derrick replied, catching on. "I should send a rescue party."

Andris looked amused, "Your parents will eventually give into their emotions and come to you, Derrick," he replied in an amused voice, gleeful that Derrick wanted war. "They are missing their only child."

With that, the communication ended and Derrick thoughtfully returned to his throne to meditate.

* * *

 ** _Coruscant_**

"…Sources report that Jedi Masters Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi have returned to Coruscant for the first time since Order 66 slaughtered all of the Jedi," a voice said on the active Holo-television, unaware that a shaken Han and a concerned Leia were watching it with deep concern.

Feeling rested for the first time since returning to Coruscant, Anakin emerged from his quarters and frowned when he saw images of himself and Obi-Wan on the holo-screen, "…Chancellor Mon Monthma is currently fielding questions from the city's anxious media," a reporter said as the scene switched to Mon and several other Senators standing in front of the old Senate, surrounded by anxious reporters.

Anakin paled, "I need to go to the Jedi Temple," he replied hastily. "Tell Luke when he wakes up."

Swallowing hard, Leia nodded, "I'm concerned about this," she replied quietly. "It feels wrong."

"I understand that the Rebellion is very concerned about the state of affairs now, but this was the wrong way to go about declaring their intent to help," Anakin replied crisply. "Mon Monthma and those other leaders have put us all at risk by announcing that Obi-Wan and I survived the Jedi Purge."

Leia frowned and watched as Anakin put a robe on over his tunic, "I am not a press conference type of person and even now, I need Obi-Wan's guidance to deal with the situation," Anakin spoke nervously.

"You may not be able to get to him," Pooja, who had woken and overheard Anakin's comments, said as she came out of the kitchen. "Sola went to the Jedi Temple this morning for breakfast with Obi-Wan."

Anakin looked amused, but then suddenly looked worried, "I haven't dealt with the press since before the Purge," he commented anxiously. "I'm not sure how to deal with the current circumstances."

"Dealing with the press is going to be the easiest part of the battle, Jedi Master Skywalker," Pooja replied quietly, coming into view with her hair up and one of Leia's outfits covering her body. "I can give you pointers on how to give them a graceful enough impression that they will be confident in you."

Swallowing hard, Anakin nodded and forced himself not to think of how attractive Pooja looked and how much he missed companionship, "I'm willing to heed any advice you give me," he replied quietly.

* * *

 ** _Jedi Temple_**

"It's beautiful out here, Obi-Wan," Sola spoke softly as she walked alongside Obi-Wan through the many gardens where Jedi used to meditate. "Thank you for letting me come visit you at the Temple today."

Obi-Wan nodded and sighed heavily, "I'm trying to reconnect with the Force, but it seems that your presence helps me to do a better job of it than if I try alone," he replied in a pleasant voice.

"Why were you on that bridge?" Sola asked seriously, gazing at Obi-Wan sternly. "Truthfully."

Obi-Wan sighed, "This is a new world for me and I didn't expect to survive the carbon freezing," he confessed quietly. "I thought this Andris was going to kill me and I'm surprised that he didn't."

"Andris?" Sola asked in a confused voice, frowning at Obi-Wan. "Is Andris the name of a Sith?"

Obi-Wan frowned and sat on the edge of a fountain, "Captain Andris is the name of an Imperial soldier who is Force-sensitive and was a favorite of Emperor Palpatine," he explained shakily. "I believe the Emperor knew he was going to eventually be destroyed, so he brought up another to replace him."

Sola nodded, speechless at Obi-Wan's explanation, "…If I leave, it will be better for everyone," they suddenly heard an anxious voice say at the far end of the gardens. "You are coming into the public eye."

Deeply concerned, as he recognized the voice as belonging to Amythest, Obi-Wan rose and with Sola at his side, he walked towards the voice and was shocked to see Amythest dressed in travelling clothes with her hair up and under the hood of a cloak, "Master Obi-Wan, Sola, I've decided to go into hiding and stop endangering all of you," Amythest spoke softly. "Now that people are aware of your presence and Anakin's presence, the galaxy will have all eyes on you, including the remnants of the Empire…"

"Where will you go?" Sola asked in a concerned voice, concerned for Amythest because of her size.

Amythest sighed, but gave no reply to the question, "Master Kenobi, I caught sight of the Holo-Net news this morning and your presence on Coruscant has been revealed by the Rebellion," Dr. Jinn said in an anxious voice as he came running towards them. "They also revealed Anakin's presence here."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily and Sola looked angry, "I'm going to return to the apartment and say goodbye and then I'm going to leave," Amythest spoke softly. "I know how to survive in difficult situations."

"Among friends, you are safer than you would be alone," Obi-Wan spoke wisely. "Please think on it."

Amythest reluctantly nodded and Sola instinctively went to her side, "It might be better if you went back to the apartment," she suggested softly. "Nobody knows where it is and you would be safe there."

Just then, Dr. Jinn came out of the temple looking very distressed, "Father, what is it?" Amythest asked in a concerned voice, sensing his extreme worry. "Are you also sensing what the Rebellion has done?"

"Andris is expanding his plans," Dr. Jinn replied anxiously. "He is going to overtake Endor."

Amythest frowned and Dr. Jinn sighed, "It is not your battle, Amythest," he spoke softly. "I am the one responsible for losing you both many years ago. He became an Imperial soldier and you became a…"

"You never lost us," Amythest spoke sharply. "You never stopped thinking of us and you were the one responsible for saving Anakin's life. Without him, none of us would have come together like this."

Dr. Jinn sighed and exhaled sharply, "Sola, I think it would be best if you and Amythest returned to the apartment," Obi-Wan spoke calmly. "I must go to the Senate and help Anakin face the media."

"You are in even more danger than Anakin is should the Empire find that you are struggling with your confidence as a Jedi," Dr. Jinn spoke in an unusually sharp voice as he glared at Obi-Wan. "You spent a long time frozen in carbonite after enduring severe torture. You need to pace yourself, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan looked reluctant, but nodded. Before anyone could speak, the Millennium Falcon suddenly flew overhead and landed on a landing pad behind the gardens. Concern filled Amythest's heart.

Almost immediately after the ramp dropped, Threepio came hurrying out of the ship, "We must leave Coruscant at once!" he announced anxiously as Han walked up beside him. "The Empire will find us!"

Amythest frowned, "Owen and Beru packed their things and left for the spaceport shortly after Master Anakin, Leia, and Pooja departed for the Senate," Threepio explained anxiously. "Luke tried to stop Master Owen and Mistress Beru from leaving, but Master Owen wounded Luke quite severely."

"Luke!" Amythest called out anxiously as she hurried towards the ship. "Luke, are you all right?"

Swallowing hard, Amythest boarded the Falcon and marched to the sickbed where Han was silently treating Luke, who was sporting massive cuts on his face and forehead, "Luke," she spoke anxiously, tears filling her eyes as she quickly realized that Owen and Beru had given in to Derrick's manipulation.

Luke sighed, but didn't say anything because he hated being the cause of Amythest's tears, "Allow me to heal you," Amythest spoke quietly as her hand gently touched his face. "I hate seeing you in pain."

A wave of warmth washed over Luke as he suddenly felt the sting of his cuts disappear, "You've got some gift, Amythest," Han spoke quietly. "Why don't you go into medicine like your father has?"

"I was a slave until I was 16 and then I spent my time serving as Lando Calrissian's administrative assistant on Bespin until Derrick wanted me to come be with him," Amythest replied softly. "We then met you all and became mixed up in a mess. I'm still figuring out what to do in life for my child and I."

Luke sighed, "Thank you," he replied softly, smiling at Amythest. "You have a healer's touch."

"How are we going to find your aunt and uncle, Luke?" Han asked skeptically. "Follow them to Naboo?"

Luke shook his head, "We can't follow them," Luke spoke quietly. "It would mean trouble for us."

"What we need to do is somehow meet with the Rebels that are on the planet," Amythest spoke in an anxious voice, giving Luke and Han a look. "We can't run, but we can build up strength in numbers."

Han gave Amythest an incredulous look as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the lightsaber she had taken from Mace on Bespin, "I may still be learning about the Force and I may be expecting a child through a vicious attack, but I am capable of being helpful," she spoke firmly. "The Force is with me."

"I agree," Obi-Wan spoke up calmly, warmed by Amythest's determination. "You can be of help, as can we all in this fight against the remnants of the Empire. We need the help of the Rebellion, however."

Swallowing hard, Luke rose from the sickbed and knelt before Amythest, gently taking her hands in his own, "I have come to love you, Amythest," he spoke firmly. "Please say that you will marry me."

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	9. Separation Prompts Sorrow

_**One Month Later**_

 _ **Naboo**_

The streets were quiet and Theed's curfew had been in effect for three weeks and for once, Derrick was grateful for the quiet because it gave him a chance to meditate. He had been accepted by the people of Naboo and things had gone as smoothly as Derrick made them be, as he had no patience for anyone who would dare break his laws. Everyone knew Naboo was now under the control of the Empire.

While Stormtroopers lingered nearby, Derrick made his way over to the house where Aaden and his newly minted wife, Mara, lived in relative seclusion. A holy man had been sent to them nearly two weeks before and both had quietly submitted to the forced ceremony, as there was no alternative.

Clenching his bionic hand, Derrick knocked on the door and smirked as the door slid open as if it had been programmed to, "Senator, Lady Calrissian?" Derrick called out as he entered the house.

The house, however, was silent and as Derrick moved through the house, he realized that all of Aaden and Mara's few personal items were gone. Rage quickly built up inside of Derrick and whipping out his lightsaber, he silently closed his eyes and knelt to meditate so he could find out where they had gone.

An image of Dr. Dameron quickly came to mind and Derrick found himself screaming with rage.

* * *

 _ **Space**_

A blast of cold air hit Mara in the face as she slowly came to and realized that she was lying down on a moving object. Swallowing hard, she sat up and quickly realized that she was in a small cabin on some sort of vessel and her possessions were on the opposite cot, but she was completely alone.

Wondering how she had gotten off of Naboo, Mara rose and silently left the cabin, remaining silent as she wandered through the tiny corridors until she finally heard sound, "…Lando, your son will be all right," Mara heard Dr. Dameron say quietly. "Jinn's coordinates will get us there in no time."

Mara clenched her fists as she entered the room and found Aaden lying on a cot with a blanket over his body while Dr. Dameron and a determined looking Lando stood over him, "Mrs. Calrissian," Dr. Dameron spoke calmly, gazing at Mara. "We're on a course to Coruscant to meet the Rebellion."

"What are you talking about?" Mara asked suspiciously. "How did we get off of Naboo unharmed?"

Dr. Dameron sighed, but said nothing, "Wedge Antilles has to be more careful about how noisy the engines get, Lando," he commented, glaring at Lando. "The Stormtroopers almost found us."

"Hey, we got them out, didn't we?" Lando scoffed. "Did you radio Anakin Skywalker yet?"

Dr. Dameron scoffed, "I sent a message to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant," he replied skeptically. "I doubt anyone's actually living there, but hopefully the message will be gotten by someone safe."

Scowling, Mara pulled her knife off her belt and pointed it at Dr. Dameron and Lando, "What's going on?" she snapped angrily. "Do you expect me to believe that we were _rescued_ from Naboo?"

"Anakin will explain more when we get there," Dr. Dameron replied. "No sign of Owen and Beru?"

Lando shook his head, "They are still en route, as refugee travel has become very restricted," he replied in a concerned voice. "Refugee ships stop at each planet on their route and are thoroughly searched."

"Did you manage to get the name of the vessel from the computer?" Dr. Dameron asked anxiously.

Lando sighed, "I had to get out of there before I was caught," he replied. "We have to keep going."

"Anakin's going to be angry," Dr. Dameron hissed. "He messaged me and asked if I could…"

Groaning, Aaden slowly sat up, "Aaden, save your strength," Lando spoke in a worried voice.

"Anakin Skywalker is a myth," Mara snapped. "He…he was killed during Order 66 and everyone knows…"

Dr. Dameron looked amused and silently left, "Put your weapon away, Mara," Aaden spoke softly.

"Mara?" Lando asked, quickly realizing who Mara was. "I've heard about you on the HoloNews."

Aaden looked shocked, "I was a slave and an assassin," she snapped. "I was also set to be executed."

"You were sent to murder Captain Andris, weren't you?" Aaden asked anxiously. "By who?"

Mara scowled, "I'm under orders," she replied firmly. "If I reveal who ordered me, there could be trouble."

"We'll be at Coruscant soon enough," Lando spoke up calmly. "We'll meet up with the Rebels."

With that said, Lando silently left the room and Dr. Dameron followed after him, leaving Mara alone with a stunned Aaden. Letting out a sigh, Mara silently sat down next to Aaden on the sickbed.

* * *

 _ **Jedi Temple – Coruscant**_

"…Our ship is being piloted by Rebel pilot, Wedge Antilles, and we have submitted a code to you in order to prove we are not Imperial spies," Dr. Dameron said through a small holographic projection that Amythest watched from a computer station in the abandoned Temple Archives. "We are seeking refuge at the Jedi Temple with the rest of the Rebellion. We have prisoners from Naboo in our safe custody."

Frowning, Amythest sighed heavily, "…The prisoners are Senator Aaden Calrissian and Mara Jade-Calrissan, who were being held hostage by King Derrick Lars of Naboo," Dr. Dameron continued.

Hearing footsteps, Amythest quickly copied the conversation on to a data disk, hid the disk in her pocket, and shut down the computer, "…Amythest, there you are," Han said in a warm voice as he came into the Archives and saw Amythest rising from a terminal. "Luke was wondering where you…"

"I need to speak with the Jedi and Rebel Council," Amythest spoke anxiously. "About an urgent matter."

Han frowned, "Does it have anything to do with the disk I saw you put in your pocket?" he asked quietly.

Amythest frowned, "If you are to turn me in, do it swiftly," she replied in a standoffish voice.

"Turn you in for what?" Han asked in a suspicious voice. "You act like you committed a crime."

Swallowing hard, Amythest quickly left the library and proceeded to the room where the Jedi and Rebel Council regularly met with Han at her heels. Without announcing herself, Amythest entered the room and froze at seeing Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luke, Admiral Ackbar, and Mon Monthma in conversation.

"Miss Jinn," Mon Monthma said cordially, as she didn't trust Amythest. "What brings you here?"

Amythest sighed, "I have something to confess to the Council," she replied in a quiet voice.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and Anakin looked overly concerned, but Mon remained stoic, "A full Council meeting is not necessary," she replied calmly. "Please, confess what you have done."

"Two attempts I organized to assassinate Captain Andris have failed," Amythest confessed.

Mon Monthma's eyes widened in shock and she said nothing, "Miss Jinn, when did you organize these attempts?" Anakin asked, determined to keep order. "And why did you not speak of it before now?"

"The first attempt was on Bespin and it was when Andris came to visit the station with Jedi Master Kenobi," Amythest spoke in a shaky voice, her courage wavering. "I didn't know who he had brought to be carbon frozen, but I knew that the person didn't deserve it. I had a private confrontation with Captain Andris and tried to stab him to death, but he overpowered me and broke my ribs as a warning."

Luke's eyes widened, but a look from Anakin kept him quiet, "The second time, I sent a friend who was more skilled in hand to hand combat to try," Amythest continued. "An old friend, who was in slavery with me for a time, came to visit Bespin for a respite and we conversed. I told my friend about Captain Andris and asked her to track him down and finish the job that I failed at. She agreed to help me out."

"Who was this friend?" Obi-Wan asked, quickly finding his voice. "Did Lando know about this?"

Sighing, Amythest reached into her pocket and pulled out the data disk, "There is a ship coming to the Jedi Temple that is full of people who will help us," she explained as Dr. Jinn entered the room.

"It seems you have chosen quite an interesting bride, Young Skywalker," Mon Monthma said cordially as she gave Luke a stern look. "A former slave, a potential killer, and someone who keeps secrets."

Luke scowled and shot to his feet before Anakin could stop him, "You're wrong!" he shouted.

"Luke, it's what I expected," Amythest spoke quietly. "Senator Monthma has never trusted me."

Mon Monthma raised an eyebrow, "You have become unusually strong in the Force in such a strong time, Miss Jinn, and it hasn't escaped the attention of the Alliance," she replied in a cold voice.

"Senator Monthma, your comments are uncalled for," Obi-Wan spoke up in a warning tone.

Mon glared at Obi-Wan, "In all the years you've been away, Kenobi, you still have yet to learn respect for political figures," she snapped, prompting Han to take Amythest's arm and guide her outside.

"I feel as if the Rebellion will try to take the baby once it's born and raise it as a Jedi," Amythest spoke anxiously, tears coming to her eyes and she let Han lead her through the temple. "I won't allow that."

Han frowned, as even without the Force, he could feel that Mon had an incredible dislike for Amythest even though the two had barely met, "I've got to meet Leia really soon. Did you want to come?"

"You just got married a week ago and you've got children to worry about," Amythest replied softly.

Han frowned in confusion, "Children?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Leia's only carrying…"

"Han, I've sensed that Leia is carrying twins," Amythest spoke softly. "I can sense it clearly."

Han's eyes widened, "Leia has no idea," Amythest continued anxiously. "I can just sense it."

"Leia's shopping for baby things with Sola and Pooja," Han replied softly. "She needs more, I guess."

Amythest nodded just as the door slid open and an exasperated looking Luke came out, "Senator Monthma and my father are arguing," he explained in a concerned voice. "I don't understand it."

Just then, a ship flew past the window and Amythest immediately found herself drawn to it so much that she began to use her senses to determine where on the Temple grounds it would land.

* * *

 _ **Jedi Temple Grounds – Coruscant**_

"We've landed," Wedge announced grimly as he came into the cabin and saw Mara helping Aaden to stand while Lando and Dr. Dameron watched. "I don't know if anyone received our message."

Nodding, Aaden and Mara silently followed Wedge to the ramp and as the small group exited the ship, they were surprised when they saw Amythest approach them. They could see Han and Luke lingering at the door, but Mara simply ignored them and smiled at the one person she could easily recognize.

"Amythest, it's been a while, my friend," Mara spoke gently, knowing Amythest hated to be touched.

Amythest nodded, "I'm grateful you and Aaden are both alive, Mara," she replied. "I…I am sorry…"

"You made the effort to rid the galaxy of a danger nobody else noticed," Mara spoke softly.

Amythest sighed and looked to Aaden, "Are you in need of medical facilities?" she asked, having felt great pain when she sensed Derrick injuring him. "The Jedi Temple has a well-equipped infirmary."

"You have the Force?" Aaden asked in a nervous voice. "You…you knew when my leg was…"

Amythest nodded and smiled when Lando and Dr. Dameron exited the ship, "There are places for you to rest and eat," she spoke in a calmer voice, knowing that she had to serve as the bridge between the suspicious Rebel Alliance and these newcomers. "I am sorry for what you all have been through."

Swallowing hard, Amythest silently led the group past Han and Luke into the Temple and into the area where the beds were, "I'm afraid that you won't have your own sleeping quarters," she spoke softly.

"Any sort of rest will do," Aaden spoke in an anxious voice as he eyed an empty bed near the wall.

It was then that Han and Luke, who had followed the group, noticed Aaden's synthetic leg as Aaden limped over to the bed and sat, "What happened to your leg?" Luke asked in a worried voice.

"His Imperial Highness, Derrick Lars, did this as a reminder to keep loyal," Aaden replied shakily.

Luke was startled, as he didn't know how far Derrick had fallen to the dark side before now, he just knew that Derrick had fallen. Mara silently went about unclipping the lower part of Aaden's pant leg and setting it aside, "It's malfunctioning," Aaden spoke shakily. "Mara, dear, do you think you can fix it?"

"Perhaps my father, Anakin Skywalker, can fix it," Luke offered, eager to make peace with them.

Mara shrugged, but she kept her attention on Aaden, "Ours was an arranged marriage by order of the King, but we have come to love each other," she commented softly. "Are there supplies here?"

Luke carefully picked up Aaden's synthetic leg while Mara helped Aaden lie down, "I'll get what I can from the infirmary for you," Amythest spoke gently. "Luke, why don't you come help me?"

Nodding, Luke followed Amythest to the infirmary, "Mon Monthma doesn't trust me," she finally spoke as she gathered medical supplies. "Because of what I confessed, she trusts me even less now."

"On one of my supply runs, I found a chaplain who is willing to marry us at the Jedi Temple," Luke spoke softly, determined to show Amythest his love for her was firm. "She is coming to talk to us today."

Amythest gave Luke a look and immediately felt his love and compassion for her in her mind.

* * *

 _ **Naboo**_

"Your Highness," Derrick heard the voice of a quiet sentry say. "You have visitors."

Derrick, who had retreated to his chamber after returning from Aaden's abandoned home, sighed heavily and adjusted his tunic so it looked straight, "I see," he replied softly. "I'm coming."

Swallowing hard, Derrick followed the sentry into the throne room and his eyes widened when he saw his parents standing there looking worse for wear, "My Derrick," Beru gasped as she rushed forward with her arms open and gently embraced Derrick, frowning when she saw his cybernetic arm.

"What happened to your arm, my son?" Beru asked in an anxious voice. "Part of it is…"

Derrick nodded somberly, "It was severed by Luke," he replied shakily. "It was a terrible injury."

Owen's eyes went wide, "Luke chopped off your arm?" he asked in an upset, almost angry voice.

"Yes," Derrick replied quietly, hanging his head in shame because he couldn't bear to look at his father.

Owen scowled, "I knew that whole Jedi religion was nothing but trouble," he scoffed angrily.

"If any Jedi come to Naboo, they are to be arrested and thrown into prison on my orders," Derrick replied, his head still bowed. "I have been appointed the ruler here and I do what I must…"

Owen looked impressed, "You've been made the King?" he asked in an impressed voice.

"Yes," Derrick spoke shakily. "Captain Andris of the Empire is trying very hard to stabilize the chaos that the Jedi have caused. From what I understand, the Jedi want to force people to become like them."

Feeling overwhelmed, Derrick sank to his knees and immediately felt his parents helping him stand back up, "Son, you've obviously been working very hard," Beru spoke softly. "Let's sit down and talk."

Nodding, Derrick slowly led his parents to where he entertained visitors and they all sat down.

"Why did you let Anakin Skywalker kidnap you from Tatooine?" Derrick asked anxiously.

Owen looked concerned, "Why did you hurt your girlfriend?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Amythest had a man in the home we shared," Derrick replied darkly. "Obi-Wan Kenobi was the man's name and she claimed that she found him in a slab of carbonite in the homestead's basement…"

Beru frowned and Owen scowled, "Amythest used to be a slave until she came into my possession and I freed her," Derrick explained darkly. "The first thing she did was take a transport to Bespin for work and it was only after I came to see her did she agree to marry me and come back to Tatooine to live."

"You assaulted her," Owen spoke quietly. "I don't understand what prompted you to do that."

Derrick sighed heavily, but said nothing about it, "She's pregnant," he finally spoke. "With my child."

"We know," Beru spoke quietly. "She has decided to raise the child without a father…."

Derrick scoffed, "I have the Force, Mother, and I know that she loves another," he replied coldly.

Suddenly, Derrick's eyes widened and he collapsed to the ground, seizing uncontrollably.

* * *

 _ **Jedi Temple - Coruscant**_

"Now, Luke and Amythest, marriage is a very sacred agreement that is not easily broken," Elizabeth Draga, the holy woman who had come to the Temple from the Lower Levels, said in a calm voice as she stood before Luke and Amythest, smiling at them as they sat on chairs. "Do you understand this?"

Luke and Amythest exchanged a look and nodded, "I am grateful that Jedi Master Skywalker has given his blessing for the ceremony to be held within the Temple," Elizabeth said calmly. "It is not safe…"

"It was kind of him to do that," Amythest replied, deeply surprised at having Anakin's support.

Luke nodded and Amythest sighed heavily, "I see you are with child," Elizabeth commented softly.

"I was assaulted by a Dark Force-User on Naboo," Amythest replied quietly. "I only love Luke."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and looked at Luke, "I am willing to be Amythest's husband and father to her child," Luke said in a firm, steady voice. "I have loved her ever since I first saw her a long time ago."

Amythest gave Luke a look, but said nothing, "You are both being truthful of your feelings," Elizabeth said in a quiet voice, sensing both of these individuals were special. "I will agree to officiate."

"I would feel more at ease if the ceremony was performed sooner than later," Amythest spoke softly.

Elizabeth nodded and rose as the door slid open and Anakin, Obi-Wan, Sola, Pooja, and Mon Monthma came into the room, "Miss Jinn, we have come to an agreement," Mon Monthma spoke formally. "It is the wish of Grand Master Skywalker that you train as a Jedi as much as you are able and that you and Luke train your baby as a Jedi when he or she is old enough. We will consider you an ally for this."

"Your request is reasonable, Senator," Amythest replied nervously. "I was planning on it anyway."

Suddenly, Mara burst into the room looking concerned, "Please, someone help!" she cried anxiously. "Aaden was resting and he suddenly woke in agony. He's in pain and having convulsions…."

Deeply concerned for people she saw as friends, Amythest silently rose from her chair and walked quickly from the meditation room into the infirmary. Sure enough, Aaden was screaming and seizing uncontrollably while her father and Dr. Dameron were frantically trying to stabilize him.

As Amythest approached the bed, she was suddenly hit with an intense darkness and she suddenly felt herself seized, _"I am stronger than ever before_ ," she heard Derrick hiss. " _I know where you are and I am going to come and take you and our child away from the Jedi before they destroy my link to you_."

Swallowing hard, Amythest closed her eyes and mustered strength from both herself and her child to silently push the darkness away from her and Aaden. Aaden groaned, but stopped screaming and convulsing, "Derrick cannot be redeemed," Dr. Jinn spoke quietly, gazing at Amythest somberly.

Shaking her head, Amythest sighed and suddenly felt warm arms around her, "I will do what I can to protect all three of us," Luke spoke quietly, but firmly. "We can be a family and make things work."

Amythest nodded and Dr. Jinn sighed as he took Amythest's hands, "Giving you away as a bride will be one of the last things I do before I leave," he spoke softly. "I've decided to surrender myself to Andris."

The room became deathly quiet, "I have thought about this a great deal and if the Empire has a Rebel physician in their custody that is Force sensitive, it will take the heat off my daughter and Luke," Dr. Jinn explained quietly. "I will either be broken or die in this journey, but I am the logical sacrifice."

Obi-Wan looked worried, "You cannot do this," he replied firmly. "You are a very skilled physician, but your knowledge of the Force is too easily exposed."

"Amythest felt I _would_ do this," Dr. Jinn replied calmly. "That is why she made the plans she made."

Everyone looked at Amythest, who nodded with tears in her eyes, "Andris will not kill you now, but he will do his best to break your will," she spoke softly. "We will try to do our best to leave this place."

"Enough tears," Dr. Jinn said firmly, gazing at Elizabeth. "Holy Woman Draga, the ceremony."

A heavy silence fell over the room as Amythest and Luke joined hands, prepared to be married.

* * *

 ** _Endor_**

"…Emperor Andris, an unidentified vessel is landing under Imperial escort," a dark voice said.

Ice ran through Andris's veins as he turned away from the window he was taking in the night's sky through, "Captain Jenarra, my father has come to surrender himself in the stead of his _pathetic_ Jedi allies," he replied in a smug voice as he walked across the floor. "We now have a physician."

Jenarra looked amused and followed Andris outside, watching as he strode over to the landed shuttle and saw that Stormtroopers had forcibly shackled Dr. Jinn hands and the doctor was on his knees, bleeding from a gash on his forehead while his face was bruised, "Doctor Kieran Jinn, Physician, Force-Sensitive, and my _father_ ," Andris said in a cold tone. "The Stormtroopers were unnecessarily rough on you considering all I sense from you is complete submission. Get up and follow me _now_."

The Stormtroopers hauled Dr. Jinn to his feet and Andris noticed that the doctor was being very careful not to put weight on his left leg, "I told you to detain him without harming him!" Andris shouted, his rage growing as he glared at the Stormtroopers. "You brainless stacks of electric buckets!"

Spitting at the Stormtroopers, Andris turned and led the group into the base, only stopping when they arrived at the infirmary, "Doctor Tychon, treat this injured prisoner and nurse him back to health," he ordered in a dark voice, glaring at the dark-haired female who served as chief medic for the base.

The Stormtroopers dragged Dr. Jinn in and dumped him unceremoniously on an empty bed, "TRAINING EXERCISES IN THE WAR ROOM NOW!" Andris roared as he led the Stormtroopers out of the infirmary.

Pain rocketed through Dr. Jinn's body as he struggled to sit up so this stranger could examine him, "Hey now, it's all right," Dr. Tychon said in a gentle voice. "Those Stormtroopers can be rough sometimes."

"It was my choice to surrender to the Empire," Dr. Jinn replied shakily. "I brought this on myself."

Dr. Tychon silently retrieved a medical tunic from a closet and brought it over, "If you'll change into these, I can help you lie down and examine you," she spoke firmly. "Do you need any help?"

Dr. Jinn suddenly found his hands shaking from being forcibly detained, but he was nervous to speak because he knew Andris preyed upon weakness, "Here, let me help you," Dr. Tychon spoke gently.

"My name is Doctor Kieran Qui-Gon Jinn," Dr. Jinn spoke shakily, relaxing as Dr. Tychon gently removed his clothes, examined his badly bruised and tired body. "Are people allowed to share names here?"

Dr. Tychon silently got a box of bacta patches and placed them all over Dr. Jinn's body before dressing him in the medical tunic and helping him lie down on the bed, "I'm Doctor Jyn Cassian Tychon, named after some crazy Rebels who stole plans for the Death Star and died," she replied, initiating a bioscan.

Another flash of pain rocketed through Dr. Jinn's body and he groaned, unable to bear it, "I'm going to give you a sedative, Doctor Jinn," Dr. Tychon said, seeing that this prisoner was in extreme pain.

There was a gentle pinch and Dr. Jinn quickly found himself descending into a merciful darkness.

* * *

 ** _Coruscant_**

Leia sat on the couch, silently watching as Han, Sola, Pooja, and Obi-Wan packed things from the apartment and carried them out to the Falcon where Chewie was working. Amythest and Luke were spending time alone together as newlyweds, as Amythest was deeply shaken when her father had left with the intention of surrendering himself to the Empire. Anakin was silently meditating in the garden while Mara and Aaden had secluded themselves to prepare for the journey.

After the wedding and a brief celebration meal, the Rebel Leaders had sought refuge in the Jedi Temple with Anakin's blessing and Anakin had ordered the group back to the apartment so that everyone could say their goodbyes to Dr. Jinn privately. Dr. Jinn had them left Amythest with some personal things and departed on a shuttle, only telling Obi-Wan where he was going because it was safer that way.

Leia knew that they needed to leave and find a place to raise the coming children that was safe and more secluded than Coruscant, but did a peaceful escape really have to come at such a high cost?

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	10. Measures of Control

_**Three Weeks Later**_

 _ **Durami**_

The view of forests and oceans warmed Amythest's troubled heart as she opened her eyes and looked out the window on her side of the bed she and Luke shared. The housing was adequate and it was in an isolated enough system that the Empire wouldn't waste time on it. It was a perfect place to hide.

After her father had left Coruscant, the group had packed their things and fled Coruscant under the darkness of night with nobody knowing where they were headed. Han and Chewie had spent a good deal of time in space, so they had known where the Falcon could go without being hunted down.

They had been on the isolated planet for two weeks and old abandoned buildings that had aged furnishings had a few settlers here and there as well as stores that carried decent supplies. Anakin had secluded himself in quarters near the forest, as he required time and meditation away from everyone each day that would guide him in serving as Grand Master over what was left of the Force-sensitives.

Pooja and Sola had taken another hut with Ruwee and Jobal that was close to where Obi-Wan, who had chosen to live alone due to his fractured connection with the Force and damaged memory, now resided.

Han and Leia were sharing a house with Chewbacca and Leia had been busy preparing for the birth of her twins, though it would still be several months before they were born. Amythest had found herself living with Luke and doing her best to adjust to a marriage she found herself very grateful to have.

Dr. Dameron, Aaden, and Mara all lived together in another house and rarely asked for assistance from the others, as they weren't sure if trust could be built. It seemed as if the trust issue caused tension.

As Amythest looked out over their small community, however, she saw Dr. Dameron and Anakin standing together near the forest, deep in quiet conversation. The rest of the homes were dark.

A quiet snore filled the room and Amythest sat up, smiling when she saw that Luke was sound asleep in the bed next to her. Luke had spent many sleepless nights since their arrival on Durami making sure that they had a comfortable home and that the baby would have a place to sleep when it was finally born.

Knowing Luke would be hungry when he finally woke, Amythest slowly got out of bed and silently wandered into the makeshift kitchen. She would make this work with every fibre of her being, as she was a former slave and capable of using very little to make a comfortable life for herself and others.

* * *

On the other side of the small forest that separated the dwellings from the water, Obi-Wan sat at the water's edge. He had gotten up while it was still dark and had gathered a few medical supplies from the supply hut before trekking to his usual spot and engaging in his daily ritual of cleaning fresh wounds.

The cuts were self-inflicted and Obi-Wan had been using the Force since their arrival on the planet to make a sharp piece of bark in his home to strike him over and over every evening until he bled. He felt so alone, useless, and unable to find peace through the Force; he hadn't sensed that Dr. Jinn had planned to leave to give them safety and yet, he felt responsible everything that had happened because he hadn't been able to use the Force or his senses properly since being freed from the carbonite.

Slowly disrobing from the outfit he had worn since being freed from his carbonite prison, Obi-Wan climbed into the water. The clothes were the only thing he had simply because he had no money to get anything else and he hadn't felt right asking for help. Anakin had bigger responsibilities now.

The cold water brought relief to his stinging wounds and Obi-Wan closed his eyes; he hadn't lost his desire to suffer more agony since nearly throwing himself off the bridge on Coruscant, but it had faded slightly after Sola had admitted she cared for him in a way that he had long forgotten how to feel.

"How much pain did you cause yourself last night, Obi-Wan?" a gentle voice suddenly asked.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and was both surprised and horrified to see Anakin sitting at the water's edge, "I didn't want to believe what my senses were telling me, but Han and Chewbacca saw you and told me," Anakin spoke quietly. "You _will_ be staying with me for the foreseeable future, you understand."

"You have much on your plate already," Obi-Wan replied quietly. "I am simply an old man and…"

Anakin sighed patiently and put the basket of supplies closer to the water, "And you are unstable," he replied quietly. "I know you have a fractured connection to the Force. I know you need great help."

Obi-Wan sighed, exited the water, and silently dried himself off before dressing and collecting the unused supplies, "I have spoken with Doctor Dameron," Anakin spoke softly. "He is waiting."

Numb with shock and cold, Obi-Wan slowly followed Anakin through the small forest and kept silent as they went into Anakin's homestead. Dr. Dameron was silently preparing medical supplies in the living room and he offered a sad smile when he saw that Anakin had managed to retrieve Obi-Wan.

"Disrobe and let me see what you've done," Dr. Dameron spoke calmly, knowing through his own Force-sensitivity what Obi-Wan had been doing to himself. "I am capable of fixing your physical injuries."

Obi-Wan silently removed his outfit and kept very quiet as Dr. Dameron treated his many wounds with bacta gel and bandages, "That's all I can do right now," Dr. Dameron finally said quietly. "You can…"

Swallowing hard, Obi-Wan looked for his clothes, but couldn't find them, "Here are some things of mine," Anakin spoke quietly, coming out of his bedroom with a clean tunic and pants.

"I do have clothes," Obi-Wan replied quietly, confused when Anakin quickly dressed him.

Anakin sighed, "Those will be disposed of because you've been in them since before you were frozen and they cause you too much pain," he replied gently. "For now, you need rest and recuperation."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a look as Anakin took his arm and guided him into the bedroom, "I am not the only one who has noticed your struggle," Anakin spoke gently. "Please take my bed for your rest."

Ever so reluctantly, Obi-Wan got into bed, "Just sleep and we will have further discussion when your mind is clear," Anakin spoke gently as he silently left the room. "You are much too exhausted now."

Quickly realizing that Anakin had used the Force to exhaust him, Obi-Wan passed out cold.

* * *

 _ **Endor**_

"Report, Doctor Tychon," Dr. Jinn heard Andris's voice say in a cold tone. "Is he recovering?"

There was a sigh, "His time among the Jedi and the Rebels caused physical and emotional damage that will take time to fix, but I will not do so without his consent, sir," Dr. Tychon's voice replied softly.

"I still believe that he should be tortured," another voice said darkly. "He is a Rebel spy…."

A pained yell filled the air followed by the slash of a lightsaber, "I do hate it when the Stormtroopers try to express opinions," Dr. Jinn heard Andris say calmly. "Killing them is such a messy business."

Dr. Jinn flinched as he suddenly felt a hand touch him, "I know that Kenobi emotionally manipulated him and sent him to the Rebellion like a slave," he heard Andris say coldly. "I can feel fear and confusion in his mind and Kenobi's been driving him to madness and insanity ever since I was a small child."

"Please…if you're going to kill me, make it quick," Dr. Jinn pled in a trembling voice. "Andris…"

Dr. Jinn opened his eyes, confused when he saw Andris, who was clad in an Imperial uniform, sitting in a chair beside his hospital bed, "Kenobi is a sadistic fool who used you to further his popularity with the Rebellion," Andris spoke in a cold voice as he touched Dr. Jinn's face. "I will not do the same simply because you are my father and Palpatine knew it. He knew that you would be damaged for their gain."

Andris gently stroked his father's face, "Kenobi and that Rebellion will pay for what they did to you and I suspect that Anakin Skywalker is also being deceived, so I will not harm him or his family," he said in a dark, soothing voice that was calming enough to force Dr. Jinn to fight sleep. "Allow yourself to relax."

Deeply confused and terrified, Dr. Jinn found himself slipping into a light slumber because he was scared what would happen to him if he really fell asleep, "It's all right," Andris's voice filled his senses. " _Sleep_."

Flashes of memories flooded through Dr. Jinn's mind, "I see the Rebels left a little souvenir in my father's brain," he heard Andris say in a dark voice. "Doctor Tychon, can it be removed safely?"

There were beeps and a gasp, "Captain Andris, you're right," a voice said. "There is…"

Intense pain ripped through Dr. Jinn's head and he grabbed it, whimpering anxiously as he felt a mask being pressed on to his face. There were beeps and he suddenly felt his body losing all feeling.

"I know that worthless Rebel Alliance is hiding in the old Senate Chambers on Coruscant, so I believe I will be making arrests for treason against the Empire and employing slavery tactics through surgical means," Andris spoke coldly, watching as Dr. Jinn slipped into unconsciousness and went limp. "Do what you can for him and I will do what I must to make sure the Rebellion will be brought to their knees."

Dr. Tychon nodded and Andris stormed out of the infirmary, not breaking his stride until he reached the war room where Jenarra and several other Imperial officers worked, "I want a full raid on Coruscant and I want the members of the Alliance who are hiding out in the old Senate Chambers," Andris ordered coldly. "They will then be put on a broadcasted trial for treason and employing slavery tactics on unsuspecting, innocent individuals to further their gain. I also want Obi-Wan Kenobi found!"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi's brain was damaged by the carbonite, you said," Jenarra replied quietly.

Andris thought for a moment and nodded, "A brain damaged Jedi will not be likely to remember what he has done and there is no point in pursuing him," he replied calmly. "Your logic makes sense."

There was a heavy silence, "I do not advocate people being forced into slavery against their will and my father was implanted with a device by those disgusting Rebels that made him nothing more than a slave to obedience," Andris spoke coldly. "I spent time as a slave under a whip before I was freed by…"

A somber silence filled the war room, "Prepare for an invasion of Coruscant," Andris ordered sharply as he walked over to a communications terminal. "I must see how King Derrick is enjoying Naboo."

* * *

 ** _Durami_**

Luke's eyes popped open in fear as he felt the other side of the bed and found it empty. A billion thoughts went through his mind and he immediately got out of bed and quickly dressed. As he left the bedroom, however, he heard the sounds of cooking in the kitchen and he immediately relaxed.

Amythest stood at the stove with several pans containing cooking food in front of her and Luke silently crept up behind her, "Good morning, my sweet," Luke whispered as he put his arms around her.

"I didn't want to wake you because you needed the rest," Amythest replied quietly, still very much unused to the gestures of affection that Luke offered her because she worried he would turn into Derrick at the first sign that she might have her own thoughts. "There's enough for both of us."

Sensing that Amythest was needing time to warm up to him because of what Derrick had done to her body and mind, Luke gently patted her growing belly and moved away, "Did you want me to finish the food for us?" he asked quietly, eager to help how he could. "You could go dress for the day…"

"That…that would be very nice of you," Amythest replied softly. "Thank you, Luke."

Swallowing hard, Amythest moved away from the stove and disappeared into the bathroom, knowing she had to try hard and accept things as she had chosen them to be. She had a feeling that her father had left for more of a reason than to give them a chance to escape; his relationship with the Rebel Alliance had been noticeably strained and he had almost acted like he had been fighting them.

Quickly disrobing, Amythest got into the shower and set about making herself clean for the day.

* * *

"Han, I believe we should speak," Han heard a quiet voice say as he and Chewie sat in the living room of their and Leia's dwelling, silently working on the cribs for the twins. "You know something…very dark."

Han looked up and saw Anakin lingering in the doorway, "Leia's asleep," he replied calmly. "I…"

Chewie grunted happily at Anakin, "Coffee would be lovely, thank you," Anakin replied calmly. "Artoo and Threepio are with the ship and the ship is in my yard, so any help would be much appreciated."

Nodding, Chewie disappeared into the kitchen, "Speak your mind, Han," Anakin spoke softly.

"Did you talk to Kenobi, then?" Han asked in a concerned voice. "You look exhausted."

Anakin nodded and sat down, "Obi-Wan will be residing in my home for the time being and he is currently sleeping while Doctor Dameron treats his wounds," he replied calmly.

"He spent a few _years_ in carbonite and that would make anyone go crazy and be in pain," Han stated.

Anakin gave Han a look and Han sighed, "I'm personally glad we came here instead of staying with the Rebel leaders," Han admitted quietly, knowing Anakin would not be swayed. "I didn't trust them."

"And why is that?" Anakin asked calmly, giving Han freedom to speak rather than search his mind.

Han sighed, "Chewie and I had been sent ahead to help the Rebels set up base on Hoth because we had technological knowledge," he replied calmly. "We were both given brief physicals by medi-droids despite the fact that there was a doctor on the base, or so I'd been told. I asked about the doctor…"

"You're referring to Doctor Jinn," Anakin reasoned, frowning when Han nodded grimly.

Han scoffed, "Those droids said that the doctor on-site had been taken with some sort of mystery illness and had been sedated to recover better," he replied in an upset voice. "After my physical, the droids left me and I wandered around the med-bay. I found that doctor heavily sedated and undergoing some sort of surgical procedure on his brain. He was in restraints and a voice was dictating the whole thing…"

"Did you ever ask what was going on?" Anakin asked suspiciously, bad feelings rising in his heart.

Han shook his head, "I was so troubled by it that I didn't dare," he replied in a concerned voice.

"I can tell you right now that I had no knowledge of the happenings within the Rebellion before meeting them on Yavin 4," Anakin replied calmly. "Before that, I was in hiding and raising my son because I knew I couldn't afford to expose my past as a Jedi Knight. I sensed desperation from the Rebellion, however, when I did join them and Senator Monthma had me arrested for treason, if you remember that far…"

Han nodded and Anakin stood up, "This settlement is filled with good people who are mostly Force-sensitives in hiding and they have no desire to be found by the Empire, so they use their gifts discreetly," Anakin said in a calm voice. "I have come to an agreement with the leader that we will do the same."

"There's a leader of this place?" Leia, who had woken to the sound of talking, asked as she came out with a robe over her pajamas to see what was going on. "I've never seen any sort of leader."

Anakin nodded, "You will eventually, but the leader is working on seeing if you are trustworthy because you were part of the Rebel Alliance under Senator Monthma's leadership," he replied calmly.

Leia frowned, "Is the Rebel Alliance considered an enemy here?" she asked in a confused voice.

"From what I understand of it, yes," Anakin replied calmly. "There are many who escaped the terrors of the Old Republic and Darth Vader's reign because they feared for their lives. The governments failed to help them and so they see them as an enemy. This planet has many small villages of refugees."

Leia sighed, slowly sitting down because she knew her father was right in not trusting the Rebel Alliance, "Is that why Doctor Jinn left so suddenly?" she asked softly. "Did they torture him for information?"

"Han will tell you what he has seen," Anakin replied calmly. "I must go and meditate a while.

* * *

 ** _Naboo_**

Pain filled Derrick's mind as he woke and found himself in bed, a place where he had spent much time recuperating after his violent seizure that had left him unconscious for over a week. When he had regained consciousness, his mother had explained that his father had been maintaining order according to instructions he had found in the computer. Derrick had been far too weak to ask any questions.

Through his parents' careful ministrations, however, Derrick had managed to get well enough to speak, eat, and do basic work from bed. The recovery was going slowly, however, and Derrick knew that his heart was broken and would forever remain that way simply because of what the Jedi had done to the relationship and child he and Amythest shared. They had forced her to marry his spineless cousin and through his connection to the Force, he felt that Luke had claimed fathership of Amythest's child.

Tears filled Derrick's eyes and he slowly sat up, sadness filling him as he allowed himself a cry over what had been stolen from him, "Son?" he heard his father's voice say as footsteps approached. "Oh…"

Derrick sighed as he felt his father pull him into an embrace and gently muss his hair, "It's all right," Owen spoke quietly, holding his broken son close. "Dry your tears and I'll give you your breakfast."

Swallowing hard, Derrick forced himself to relax and watched as his father set a breakfast tray on the bed after releasing him. A plate of sliced apples, pears, and slices of grilled meat sat next to a closed cup of juice on the tray along with silverware and Derrick didn't protest as his father cut the food, as he knew he would only make a mess doing it himself, "Thank you," Derrick spoke in a quiet voice. "I…"

Owen nodded and quietly fed Derrick the food, "I know," he replied gently. "Eat, my son; eat."

Derrick complied and sighed when he had managed to eat all of his breakfast, "I…I think I am well enough to leave bed today and try walking," he spoke in a tired voice. "Just a short walk."

Owen cleared the breakfast tray and watched as Derrick slowly got out of bed and moved into the fresher, sealing himself inside for several moments. As the sound of the shower filled the room, Owen recycled the empty plate, cup, and tray so that the kitchen would be able to use it again.

Soon, Derrick emerged from the fresher in his robe and managed to make it over to the closet of outfits local clothiers had sent him upon his coronation. He discarded the robe and adorned himself in royal tan underclothes before dressing in a dark red tunic and a dark gray royal robe. He adorned his royal necklace and crest ring before silently picking up a brush and making his drying hair presentable. With great effort, he managed to get a pair of ankle-length boots and socks on to complete the look.

"I simply covered my arm with a waterguard so I didn't have to remove it," Derrick stated quietly, his eyes sad as he turned to face his father. "I wasn't born into this, but I hope to do my best with it."

Owen nodded and followed Derrick from the sleep chamber, staying close as they walked down the corridor to the throne room. Security patrols all murmured greetings to Derrick as he sat on his throne, not anticipating any sort of reply because they knew that the King had been extremely sick recently.

Derrick, meanwhile, was surprised to see that the throne room had been filled with baskets of local flora and other local items in various baskets, "I do not understand all of these things…" he said slowly.

"They are gifts from citizens of Naboo, Your Highness," Captain Panaka, who had dedicated himself to serve the new monarch simply for the sake of his survival. "Your illness created concern among the people and they have come to value you as a leader. They were quite relieved when you woke up."

Derrick looked confused, but simply nodded because he could feel Andris checking up on him through telepathy and giving him instructions to ensure that there were no Rebels on Naboo. Communication through telepathy was safer than sending transmissions simply because transmissions could be intercepted. Silently agreeing to send soldiers to search the planet for odd activity, Derrick sighed.

"Captain Panaka," Derrick said in as strong a voice as he could muster. "A moment of your time."

Nodding, Captain Panaka approached the throne and got down on one knee as was customary, "Please dispatch Security all over the planet to search for Rebel or Jedi activity," Derrick said in as strong a voice as he could muster. "If you find anyone engaged in such activity, arrest them immediately and put them into prison, but do not harm them. Emperor Andris will want to interrogate them himself later on."

Captain Panaka bowed his head in agreement, "Yes, Your Highness," he replied, rising from the floor.

As Captain Panaka left to carry out his orders, Derrick sighed and set about engaging in meditation.

* * *

 ** _Endor_**

Dr. Jinn lay securely tucked in bed heavily sedated with a bandage around his freshly cut hair holding a patch of gauze against the place where a laser had penetrated his skull while a tube sat down his throat that was connected to a vent. Dr. Tychon had been forced to cut his long hair short and into a neat style in order to perform the surgery. She had found several small chips implanted in his brain that were designed to control behavior and restrain his use of the Force. In other words, they were mind-controls.

Dr. Tychon had managed to remove all of the chips and had contained them in a stasis container before sending a message to Andris about her findings. She was one of many Force-users who lived in secret because the Old Jedi Order had forced many rule-breaking Jedi to discard families and lives they had created while on missions or face expulsion from the Old Order and only Andris knew that. He had protected her as a son would a mother.

"You are attracted to him, aren't you?" Dr. Tychon heard Andris calmly ask. "I can feel it."

Dr. Tychon's eyes widened as she turned and saw Andris standing in the doorway, "Emperor Andris, I would never presume to have such _inappropriate_ thoughts about your father,," she replied quietly. "Did you read…?"

"Yes, I read your report on these mind-control chips," Andris replied calmly. "It appears as if the Rebel Alliance had their own way of purging Force-sensitive people from having any influence on things. How very tragic."

Dr. Tychon nodded, her eyes sad, "There is no shame in being attracted to my father, Doctor Tychon," Andris said in a calm voice. "He has been broken by the Rebellion after living alone in hiding for years simply because some of Palpatine's idiots thought it fun to kill my mother and blow up a med clinic."

"I would not do more than _feel_ attraction if he did not wish it," Dr. Tychon finally replied softly.

Andris sighed and Dr. Tychon checked the bio-monitor, "Your father is stable," she spoke quietly.

"Endor is too isolated for his recovery," Andris said calmly. "The base will be moving very soon."

Dr. Tychon looked surprised, "The remnants of the Rebellion are in hiding on Coruscant," Andris spoke calmly. "I have ordered troops everywhere to prepare for an invasion. I plan to seize the planet for my own purposes."

"I will do what I can to make sure Doctor Jinn is stable enough for travel," Dr. Tychon promised softly.

Nodding, Andris silently left the room finding himself extremely grateful for his surrogate mother's compassion.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	11. Revelations of A Devastating Magnitude

_**One Week Later**_

 _ **Coruscant**_

"Citizens of Coruscant, I am Emperor Andris of the Resurrected Empire," Elizabeth Draga heard a dark, incredibly calm voice speak as she walked through the streets towards the sanctuary she ran.

Quickly noticing that everyone had stopped and was staring at the holo-news screens that sat on the outside of most skyscrapers. Andris was standing in front of what appeared to be the Senate.

"I have taken control of this planet and I promise to treat most of you well, with a few exceptions," Andris said in a commanding voice. "The leaders of Rebel Alliance have been in hiding here and have been placed under arrest for treason against the Empire and for using mind-control against innocents."

Gasps filled the streets and Elizabeth's eyes widened in horror, as she had used her ecclesiastical authority to join Luke Skywalker together in marriage with Amythest Jinn at the behest of the the Rebel Alliance and they had since fled the planet. Did the Rebels intend on kidnapping Amythest's child to exert control and had they coerced Amythest and Luke into getting married so that could happen?

While Andris's speech continued, Elizabeth silently made her way to her small sanctuary, donned her holy robes, and silently figured out what to do about the knowledge she had about the Rebels.

* * *

 ** _Durami_**

"Leia Skywalker-Solo, it is good to finally meet you," Leia heard a quiet voice say as she followed Anakin into the area of the forest where the lake was. "Your father has said you are worthy of my trust."

Leia looked around the greenery, frowning when a woman clad in a white robe came out of the bushes and smiled at Anakin graciously before looking at Leia, "My name is Winter Celchu," the woman said in a regal voice, gazing at her. "My husband governs this planet and I am the judge of the people."

"Am I in trouble?" Leia asked in a concerned voice, intimidated by Winter's intense stare.

Winter eyed her calmly, "Anakin, she is too much like you," she said softly, gazing at Anakin.

"Leia is trustworthy and she and the Rebel Leaders were at odds shortly before we came here," Anakin replied, knowing that Winter was suspicious of everyone. "Have Ahsoka analyze her if you do not trust her, Winter. I know Ahsoka is here because she once told me she was from an isolated planet."

Winter gave Anakin a look, "She no longer practices the Jedi Arts openly because of what the Old Order did to her, but she is still very strong in the Force," Winter said calmly. "Ahsoka is with her father on his annual scouting mission and should be back in a couple of days. If you can vouch for your daughter, Anakin, I will trust her and allow her to remain here with her husband to raise her children in peace."

"I can vouch for Leia," Anakin replied firmly, giving Winter a look. "She is very trustworthy."

Winter nodded, "And very pregnant," she said calmly. "Anakin, please leave us to talk."

"Leia, I will be back," Anakin promised gently, sensing Leia's fear. "Winter will not harm you."

Leia nodded and kept quiet as Anakin silently left her with Winter for a private discussion.

Anakin sighed as he emerged from the woods into the village, noting that most of the trading stalls were barely opening for the day as he returned to his home. He went inside and saw that Dr. Dameron was already there and administering daily doses of medicines to Obi-Wan as he lay in the deep sleep that had claimed him a week ago, "Is there any medical reason he hasn't woken yet?" Anakin asked softly.

Dr. Dameron shook his head and Anakin found himself remembering back when Obi-Wan had had to reach into his mind and save him from himself. Silently taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Anakin removed the glove that covered his real hand and silently took Obi-Wan's hand in his own.

" _Master…Master Obi-Wan, can you hear me? Master, it's Anakin. Can you hear me?"_

There was a silence, " _Anakin, what are you doing?"_ Anakin heard Obi-Wan ask through their minds.

" _Why haven't you woken up yet? It's been a week and there isn't a reason why you haven't…"_

Obi-Wan's hand suddenly twitched and Obi-Wan's eyes slowly opened, his gaze immediately locking on to Anakin, "Just relax, Master," Anakin spoke gently, knowing that Obi-Wan was in semi-shock.

Dr. Dameron eyed Obi-Wan calmly, "I'm so tired," Obi-Wan finally managed to say in a quiet voice.

"You're tired because you haven't eaten, Master," Anakin replied quietly. "You will now, though."

Dr. Dameron reached into his medical bag and opened a nutritional pack before offering it to Obi-Wan, who immediately turned a shade paler, "The smell…" Obi-Wan spoke shakily, his weakened senses overwhelmed by the normally sweet smell of the nutri-pak. "I am very much going to be sick…"

Despite his weakened state, Obi-Wan hauled himself out of bed and into the fresher, reaching the toilet just in time to lose the contents of his stomach, "His body's reacting poorly," he heard an anxious voice say as something cold was pressed against his face. "Natural remedies are what will work best."

Anakin gently eased Obi-Wan back against the wall, watching as Dr. Dameron got into his med-kit and started mixing things together in small vials, "I have a limited supply of Treeman's herb from Naboo, but I can make a tea out of it that should be enough to stabilize him," Dr. Dameron spoke anxiously.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and frowned when he suddenly felt something being poured down his throat, "It'll stabilize him enough that he'll start to feel hungry," he heard Doctor Dameron say calmly.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant**_

"Holywoman Draga, a word?" Elizabeth heard the voice of Emperor Andris ask as footsteps approached.

Elizabeth turned and frowned when she saw Andris standing there with Jenarra, "Emperor Andris, hello," she said in a professional voice, wondering if Mon had identified her as the chaplain who had performed Luke and Amythest's wedding ceremony. "How can I be of help to you, Emperor?"

"My Stormtroopers are interrogating the leaders of the Rebel Alliance and Senator Monthma told me it was you who married Luke Skywalker and Amythest Jinn," Andris spoke calmly. "Is that true?"

Elizabeth nodded, "It was Senator Monthma's order that Luke and Amythest marry because she saw Amythest as helpless," she replied calmly, not willing to lie. "Monthma wanted authority over the Jedi."

Andris looked amused, but said nothing, "And I find yet another one who is dissatisfied with the Rebel Alliance," he replied calmly. "At least they did not torture you like they did to poor Doctor Jinn."

"Doctor Jinn?" Elizabeth asked quietly, having only met the man during the wedding ceremony.

Andris nodded, "Doctor Jinn is my father and currently recovering from torture I did not even realize the Rebels were capable of," he replied softly. "We spent years apart because sadists forced him into hiding and killed my mother when I was only a year old. He only recently came to me for help…for rescuing."

"Do you require my services as an ecclesiastical minister, sir?" Elizabeth asked in a quiet voice.

Andris immediately sensed fear in Elizabeth, "I am not going to arrest you nor do I wish to strip you of your freedoms," he replied calmly. "Your words have provided me with useful information and I will need your services in the near future because this lovely lady and I do desire marriage in time."

Jenarra gave Andris a surprised look, but didn't kiss him because she was on duty, "If you or your father desire spiritual healing as part of his and your recoveries, you are welcome to visit my sanctuary," Elizabeth offered calmly. "I am here most of the time during the day and often into the evenings."

Nodding, Andris silently left the sanctuary with Jenarra, "Have your feelings for me really developed that much, Emperor?" Jenarra asked softly as they walked over to his personal transport. "I will accept…"

"They have," Andris replied quietly, helping her aboard. "I love that you love me as I am."

The ride back to the abandoned Jedi Temple, where Andris has chosen to make his permanent home because it would help his father's recovery, was quiet yet peaceful. Jenarra silently went to the newly created Brig to check on the prisoners and Andris proceeded to the infirmary, confused when he was hit by thoughts of pain and confusion with every step he took that got him closer to that healing place.

Andris entered the infirmary to find Dr. Tychon working at a workstation, "Doctor," he said calmly.

"Your father hasn't woken up yet, but he is able to breathe on his own," Dr. Tychon replied softly, looking up from the workstation. "I thought I would take time to browse the Jedi information database because the information was never wiped from the computers and there is valuable information."

Andris nodded, "I'm surprised that those Rebels didn't wipe the computers," he growled.

Before Dr. Tychon could reply, a bio-alarm went off and Dr. Tychon bolted to the patient area, shocked to see that Dr. Jinn was awake and trying to move, "Help…" Dr. Jinn breathed softly. "Where…?"

"It's all right, Father," Andris spoke soothingly as he approached the bed. "You're perfectly safe."

Dr. Jinn nodded and sighed, "I have taken control of Coruscant and the old Jedi Temple is now my residence because I thought it would bring you healing," Andris replied softly. "You're safe now."

"The Rebels…" Dr. Jinn breathed anxiously. "I…I can sense their presence and their anger…"

Dr. Jinn eyed Andris anxiously, "I haven't felt the Force…this strongly in…so long," he breathed.

"The Rebel Leaders implanted mind-control chips in your brain so you couldn't _feel_ the Force, let alone _use_ it because they didn't want interference," Andris replied calmly. "I have dealt with them."

Dr. Jinn suddenly looked horrified, "I…I don't remember them doing that," he gasped anxiously.

Before Andris could react, Dr. Jinn began to sob and tremble anxiously enough that Dr. Tychon had to administer a sedative through his IV line, "Rest and when you're well, we can discuss it," she said softly.

Dr. Jinn tried to argue, but he was quickly drawn back to sleep by the sedative, "I am _disgusted_ by those Rebel Leaders," Andris hissed in a venom-filled voice. "They never _intended_ on telling him about it."

Seething with rage, Andris swept out of the infirmary and made his way to the lower level where a Brig had been constructed. He marched over to the cell where Mon Monthma was sitting on a cot.

"Monthma, you are a wreck," Andris hissed coldly. "Enslaving medics with mind-control chips."

Mon Monthma frowned, "We had to keep a sense of order," she replied coldly. "I…"

Andris growled and clenched his fist, causing Mon to choke, "What you did was equivalent to slavery because my father had no free will," he hissed. "Clones are designed to fight and defend the Empire, so that is not slavery. As _heartless_ as I may appear, one thing I _do not_ tolerate is the use of slavery!"

Mon gasped as Andris released the chokehold, "I doubt very much that Princess Leia knew what you were doing, as I know of her morals and I highly doubt she would have allowed such a thing to happen had she known about it," Andris hissed. "I know she was a Rebel, but she at least had a moral code."

"Leia abandoned us after I forced her brother, Luke, to marry that former slave girl who knows nothing of moral codes!" Mon screeched anxiously. "She was pregnant and wanted to raise the child alone!"

Andris's eyes narrowed as he deduced that Mon was referring to Amythest, the sister whom he had been separated from at birth and re-met on Bespin, "So you thought you would fix it by ordering an easily influenced Jedi Knight to marry a vulnerable woman who wasn't sure what she wanted to do?"

"She claimed it was rape!" Monthma argued angrily. "I can tell you a thing or two and she was…"

Andris sighed, knowing Derrick hadn't been in control of his mind or his powers when he had taken Amythest to solidify their emotional bond. He also knew that Derrick had suffered physical sickness over Luke taking Amythest as his wife and claiming the unborn child even though he was not the father of it.

"…That woman and that child disgrace the Skywalker name," Mon Monthma hissed angrily.

Andris gave Mon a look, "You hypocritical cow," he hissed. "You are just _asking_ to be executed."

* * *

 _ **Durami**_

Leia frowned as she sat at a table with Winter, Ahsoka, and Winter's husband, Lor San Tekka, all of them watching the Holo-Net because Leia had woken up feeling uneasy. Now, as they watched a re-broadcast of Andris's speech, she understood why and was very grateful that she had left Coruscant when she had.

As they watched the Holo-Net from Winter's home, Leia looked out the window and saw Amythest silently disappear into the forest looking troubled, "Ah, she's doing her daily," Winter spoke softly.

Leia frowned in confusion, "Why does she look so sad?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Amythest feels not only her own emotions, but that of those she loves," Lor San Tekka replied softly.

Leia gave him a confused look, "Her father?" she asked softly. "She knew that her father had to…"

"And the one who is the child's father," Lor San Tekka replied softly. "She feels his sadness."

Leia's eyes widened, "Surely, she can't still love him after what he did," she replied in a confused voice.

"Amythest feels bound to Luke because she can feel his love for her and his desire to keep her and the child protected," Lor San Tekka replied calmly. "A piece of her heart, however, still remains with Derrick because she can sense his agony over having to live with what he has done and his extreme remorse."

Leia nodded, knowing that Luke's love for Amythest was not so much for her, but for the situation she found herself in because he felt bound to continue Jedi training. Luke was the sort who would give up his own comfort and happiness to help those in distress even if it meant becoming a father to a child.

"Perhaps you should go to her, Leia," Winter spoke calmly. "Show her support and kindness."

Wondering what help she could be to Amythest, Leia silently left the home and went into the forest, frowning when she saw Amythest sitting on a log with her eyes closed and her hands over her belly.

"I miscalculated," Amythest spoke quietly. "This child…it wasn't conceived through rape."

Leia frowned and sat on a nearby log, sighing when Amythest looked at her, "We had some time alone after Derrick thought his parents had died and I wanted to relieve Derrick's sadness, so we made love," Amythest explained in a shaking voice. "Luke's eager to do what he can even though he knows…"

A jolt of pain suddenly shot through Amythest, "I decided to take a walk while Luke was meditating, but I felt it begin," Amythest spoke in a shaking voice. "This…this child has been growing faster than…"

Leia's eyes widened as water flooded the ground underneath Amythest, "It's too early!" Leia exclaimed.

Amythest responded by crying and Leia anxiously helped her stand, "Han!" Leia called out anxiously, knowing that Han and Chewie frequently went into the forest for food and supplies. "Han!"

Han, who had been getting fruit for the day's meal, emerged from some bushes with Chewie at his side and swore when he saw what was going on, "It's too soon!" he exclaimed anxiously. "Come on…"

Amythest cried, but allowed Han and Leia to guide her out of the forest and over to the landed Falcon, "I got medical stuff inside," Han said anxiously as they hurried up the ramp. "Lie down on the sickbed."

"Chewie, go find Luke," Leia said in an anxious voice as she helped Amythest to the small med-bed.

* * *

 _ **Naboo**_

Hearing an anxious cry in his mind, Derrick jolted himself awake and sat up in bed; he was feeling stronger and he was feeling steady in the Force. He knew that Luke had taken it upon himself to marry Amythest simply because he had always been a bleeding heart who loved to help those in need; he didn't hate his cousin for stepping up where he had failed to act simply due to his own weaknesses.

As Derrick meditated, however, he could sense that his child was ready to born even though he didn't know why it was so early or where Amythest was. It was barely light on Naboo, so he knew that nobody would be awake to talk with him. Sighing, Derrick silently got out of bed and put his robe on before going out to his balcony garden and sitting on the bench. His mind was filled with turmoil and confusion.

* * *

 _ **Durami**_

"Luke's outside," Leia said in an anxious voice as she came into the Sickbay and saw that Han had arranged Amythest in a position to give birth. "He's worried and wants to come sit with you."

Amythest sighed and nodded, overwhelmed by the fact that the baby was terribly early and that she couldn't speak let alone move without prompting more contractions, "Chewie's gone to get Doctor Dameron," Luke said as he came to Amythest's side and got on his knees. "What can I do?"

"Just be here," Amythest whispered in a faint voice, wincing. "It's so incredibly painful…"

Luke nodded, "I…I've been thinking," Amythest whispered. "I just want this baby to be a baby for a while and let it choose whether or not it wants to become a Jedi when it's older. I just want it to enjoy life."

Before Luke could reply, Dr. Dameron came into the small Sickbay, "Right, everyone get out so I can communicate with my patient and see what's happening," he ordered briskly. "All of you, get out."

"I want to stay," Luke argued as he stood up, his eyes wide at Dr. Dameron's stare. "What?"

Dr. Dameron scowled, "I know you care about your wife and the baby, but I need everyone out so I have room to work to the best of my ability," he replied firmly. "Go do something productive _outside_."

Leia gently touched Luke's arm and the two left silently, neither willing to speak as they moved outside just in time to see Mara go into the woods carrying Aaden's prosthetic leg, medical supplies, and some clothes, "What's she doing?" Luke asked in a confused voice. "She and Aaden are never out in the day."

"Aaden's leg bothers him sometimes, so he takes care of it by the water," Leia replied softly.

Luke nodded and followed Leia through the forest, sighing when he saw Aaden seated on a stump with a towel wrapped around his waist, silently watching as Mara reattached his prosthetic leg to the stump that was his leg above the knee, "Thank you, my fireball," Aaden replied gently. "Hi Luke, Leia."

"Okay, my lightning bolt, let's get you dressed," Mara said softly. "Luke, Leia, turn around please."

Luke and Leia turned, silently waiting as Mara dressed Aaden and helped him stand up, "How are you doing, _Senator_?" Luke asked, having figured it out. "I'm surprised that Naboo isn't looking for you."

"What?" Leia asked in a surprised voice, gazing at Aaden. "I thought you were prisoners?"

Aaden sighed, "I was appointed Senator as part of my imprisonment on Naboo," he admitted quietly.

"Are you going to turn him in to your father, _Jedi_?" Mara asked coldly. "If you want problems…"

Luke looked shocked, "Mara, I'm going to turn myself into Grand Master Skywalker today," Aaden replied in a quiet voice. "The planetary leaders know who I am and they are monitoring me to make sure I don't access any communications to talk to the Empire. I have _no_ desire to talk to the Empire."

"Derrick chopped your leg off," Luke replied firmly. "You have no desire to seek revenge?"

Aaden scowled, "No, I simply want to go back to Bespin and visit my dad," he replied gruffly. "Maybe if I turn myself into Grand Master Skywalker for being Naboo's Senator gone AWOL, he'll let me leave."

"Maybe he'll let _us_ leave," Mara spoke firmly. "I'm coming with you for better or worse, Aaden."

Aaden sighed and left the forest with Mara, prompting Luke and Leia to pack up the supplies and follow after them. Anakin and Obi-Wan were silently walking through a field behind Anakin's house together.

"Grand Master Skywalker, a moment," Aaden called out calmly. "I would like to speak with you."

Anakin and Obi-Wan turned and Anakin nodded, prompting Aaden to walk through the field towards them, "I would like to turn myself in for judgment," Aaden spoke quietly. "I was very dishonest about who I was when I first came to the Jedi Temple. I am the Senator from Naboo and I was appointed so by the King as part of my lifetime imprisonment on the planet. I am being monitored by Lor San Tekka because he feels I might be tempted to contact the Empire and betray the people of this planet."

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a look, "Lor San Tekka told me that the Jedi have authority to arrest even if there is no formal Jedi Order," Aaden continued softly. "I would kneel, but I have a…"

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a look, "Obi-Wan, you're more seasoned at this sort of thing," he spoke nervously.

"I can assist, but you must lead," Obi-Wan replied calmly. "Yoda bestowed the title on _you_."

Anakin sighed and nodded, "Aaden, I have to check you for weapons and substances," he said calmly.

Nodding, Aaden remained silent as Anakin searched him and found a small container in his pocket, "The antibiotics I was given on Naboo after my leg was chopped off by Derrick," Aaden explained quietly.

"No weapon?" Obi-Wan asked in a confused voice, eyeing Mara. "I'm guessing he gave it to you."

Mara scowled, "Doctor Dameron used the parts to rebuild the mechanics in my leg," Aaden replied calmly. "Look, Grand Master, you are free to do what you like with me, but leave my wife alone."

"From what I understand of the laws around here, I have to bring you before the local government and act according to their decision," Anakin replied calmly. "Are you willing to go before the leader?"

Aaden nodded, "I won't bind your hands if you come willingly," Anakin replied calmly. "Come."

* * *

Lor San Tekka sighed as Anakin and Obi-Wan came into the village's gathering circle with Aaden between them, "You turned yourself in," he reasoned softly. "With understanding of consequences?"

"Yes, Village Elder," Aaden replied quietly, his head lowered. "I am prepared to accept judgment."

There was a silence, "Sit before your legs make you fall," Lor San Tekka replied calmly. "Please."

Aaden slowly sat on a log seat looking confused, "What torture did you go through on Tatooine before you fled with Mara?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly sensing something. "I sense a lot of anxiety…"

"I can't remember everything that happened on Tatooine," Aaden replied quietly. "I remember the coup and I remember trying to escape when I ran into Mara. I really _can't_ remember anything else."

Obi-Wan silently sat down, "I…I can use the Force to try and help you remember," he said quietly.

"Did someone wipe Aaden's mind?" Anakin asked in a concerned voice. "If they did, they didn't…"

Obi-Wan sighed, "Only a skilled Force-user could do it properly," he replied calmly. "Aaden?"

Aaden nodded and Obi-Wan closed his eyes as he quietly extended his hand and reached into Aaden's mind, almost certain that Andris must have had a hand in torturing Aaden into silent suffering.

Lor San Tekka and Anakin sat on nearby stumps, watching intently as Aaden whimpered softly in response to Obi-Wan's Force ministrations. Aaden felt himself remembering that Andris had probed his mind through the Force and had also authorized Stormtroopers to torture him in front of his mother to make her bend to the new regime. He had then been released to fend for himself on the streets.

Obi-Wan silently stopped his exploration of Aaden's mind, "That's enough for now," he spoke softly.

Aaden gasped, but didn't open his eyes as he trembled, "Aaden?" Mara asked as she approached.

"Take him and allow him to rest," Obi-Wan spoke calmly. "I helped him to recover his memories."

Mara gave Obi-Wan a look, but kept quiet as she helped Aaden to his feet and out of the area.

* * *

 _ **Millennium Falcon**_

"The baby's as healthy as I have ever seen one born so prematurely," Dr. Dameron said in a calm voice as he quickly cleaned the newborn and wrapped it in a blanket. "Would you like to hold him?"

Amythest, who was exhausted from giving birth, nodded as she slowly sat up, "Yes," she replied softly.

Dr. Dameron nodded and rested the newborn in Amythest's arms, "Being Force-sensitive, I have my thoughts about why the baby is so healthy," he said calmly. "I believe his father wished it to be so."

"I do not wish to endanger Kieran's life," Amythest replied softly. "Please do not share that."

Before Dr. Dameron could reply, Luke came into the Sickbay having sensed the baby's birth and smiled at seeing him, "Meet Kieran," Amythest spoke softly, looking up at Luke. "Named after my father."

Luke smiled and sat at the end of the sickbed, smiling at Amythest and Kieran, "Luke, would you mind holding Kieran for a moment?" Amythest asked softly. "I'm feeling a bit tired and I need to lie down."

Nodding, Luke took Kieran and Amythest lay down, prompting Dr. Dameron to examine her again, "You're still bleeding a bit," Dr. Dameron said in a concerned voice. "Let me run a scan and see what's going on, okay?"

Despite the Falcon having limited medical supplies and equipment, Dr. Dameron managed to determine the source of the bleeding, "One of your ovaries is heavily damaged," he said quietly. "I'm going to have to remove it."

"Luke, please stay here with Kieran," Amythest spoke in a shaky voice. "I need to feel him…and you."

Luke nodded, holding little Kieran close as Dr. Dameron silently prepared Amythest for serious surgery.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	12. Wars and Wills

**_Two Weeks Later_**

 ** _Coruscant_**

Anxiety and confusion filled Dr. Jinn's mind as he silently paced back and forth in his quarters with a limp in his step because he had been on his healing leg for longer than recommended. He was confused about what had happened and why Emperor Andris felt it necessary to help him instead of kill him.

He had recovered from his leg and brain surgery enough to be released from medical care, but Andris had given him his own quarters and authority to go anywhere he wanted. The trouble was, however, that Dr. Jinn found himself not wanting anything to do with the Rebels over what they had done to him.

Exhausted from pacing, Dr. Jinn silently laid down on his bed, physically and emotionally exhausted from his attempts to reason through his circumstances. He only had the one medical tunic because he hadn't dared ask for anything because he was afraid of being manipulated more than he already had been.

Before Dr. Jinn could stop himself, he started to cry and tremble from sadness, exhaustion, and intense hunger. He didn't know what to do, what to think, or who he could trust in this new situation.

The door suddenly slid open and Dr. Jinn immediately stopped crying as he sat up, placing his hands out in expectation of being arrested, "I do hope that the Stormtroopers have let you be," a voice said.

Trembling, Dr. Jinn looked up and was surprised to see Andris, who was wearing an Imperial uniform underneath a regal looking robe, "Doctor Tychon says you aren't eating and you aren't leaving your quarters," Andris spoke quietly as he entered the room. "I know you're in pain and afraid of me."

Dr. Jinn didn't reply, as Andris was right, "I'm not as skilled as I would like to be in the Force, but I would like to try and help your pain if I may?" Andris asked softly, sitting on the bed. "You can trust me."

Nodding, Dr. Jinn didn't pull away as Andris gently touched his face, "I was only a year old when I was taken from you, Father, but I do remember it," Andris spoke gently as he used the Force to chip away at the immense levels of fear he could feel. "You and Mother were simple Healers trying to help people."

Dr. Jinn closed his eyes, suddenly feeling his breathing relax, "Please, Father, allow me to get you some food and clean clothing," Andris spoke gently. "If anyone harms you, I will simply dispose of them."

"Okay," Dr. Jinn spoke softly, opening his eyes as he slowly sat up. "I…I can manage that, I think."

Andris rose and helped Dr. Jinn stand, keeping a protective arm around him as they left the quarters and walked through the vast foyer where a virtual fountain was running and maintenance crews were working, "I rather like the design, but there's not enough technology or security," he said calmly.

Dr. Jinn didn't speak, as he could feel the Rebel Leaders nearby and that they all thought of him as a weak traitor for his decision, "You don't need to worry about those Rebel scum, Father," Andris spoke soothingly. "Their opinions mean very little especially since Senator Organa herself abandoned them."

The canteen was quiet, save for a few Imperial soldiers who were consuming meals and uniformed staffers, "I employed less fortunate individuals to work here for decent pay," Andris explained in a calm voice as he led Dr. Jinn over to the counter. "Please make my father something to help him feel better."

As the staffers got to work, Dr. Jinn felt his leg giving out, "Please sit, Father," Andris said quickly, guiding him over to a nearby table where there were cushy seats. "I wish nothing but healing for you."

* * *

 ** _Durami_**

Kieran's blue eyes gazed up at Amythest as she sat in the safety of her and Luke's cottage after Dr. Dameron had insisted on keeping her and the baby isolated for observation and ample rest. There had been talk among the villagers about the premature birth and many worried that dark forces were at play.

Each cottage on the planet was furnished and so Amythest had spent most of her time using the supplies Luke had brought home to feed her and little Kieran as needed. She was very sore after the birth and was content with what she had; she didn't expect that she would ever have another child.

Ever loyal to the promise he had made, Luke had also brought them personal things from the Falcon and had spent time with her while guarding Kieran because he knew that the birth was beyond what the peaceable citizens of Durami considered normal. Those thoughts reeled through Amythest's mind as she lay on a couch with Kieran in her arms, silently stroking his small fingers while talking to him quietly.

There was a knock at the door, but Amythest didn't call out or get up to answer it because she feared having Kieran taken for Jedi training, "Mommy loves you," she spoke softly, gazing at Kieran sadly.

Kieran merely cooed and as Amythest held him, she heard the door unlock and was very surprised to see Anakin come inside, "Grand Master Skywalker," she spoke softly. "I will not have Kieran taken."

"Taken?" Anakin asked in a confused voice. "Really, my dear girl, Kieran belongs with you and Luke."

Amythest looked confused, "Lor San Tekka and Winter don't want a Jedi Academy here because that will attract unwanted attention from the revived Empire," Anakin explained calmly. "We're here to hide."

"I've heard people talking about Kieran and his birth," Amythest spoke softly. "They're afraid."

Anakin sighed and sat in a chair, "They've feared all of us since we came here, not just you," he explained in a quiet voice. "They are Force-sensitives in hiding and they fear that we have come to force them into a war that they want no part of. I have come here to see how you and little Kieran are doing and to teach you what I can of the Force so you can teach your son when you feel he is ready to learn."

Nodding, Amythest listened to Anakin speak as she held Kieran close, grateful for his early arrival.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant**_

Physically stronger because Andris had gotten him to eat a fully balanced meal, Dr. Jinn found himself wearing a navy Healer's uniform instead of the black or grey Imperial uniform that many wore, "It suits you," Andris said in a quiet voice as Kieran eyed himself in front of a full mirror. "What do you think?"

There was a silence as Dr. Tychon came into the room wearing a similar Healer's uniform with her hair up out of her face, "I think it suits him," she replied quietly, knowing that Andris had sensed her.

Andris nodded, "I have things needing attending to, but you come and go as you please," he said, bowing to his father as he silently left the room, fully intending to send the Rebel Leaders away.

"Kieran, you don't need to be afraid," Dr. Tychon spoke softly as she approached him. "May I?"

Dr. Jinn nodded and relaxed as she gently touched his face, "I sense that you've looked after my son for a long time," he spoke quietly, comforted by the touch of her hand. "How long have you known him?"

"When Andris was freed by the Emperor, the Emperor insisted that Andris needed the guidance of a mother and asked me to care for him until he was at an age where he could care for himself," Dr. Tychon replied softly. "I trained as a Padawan as a child, but I was rejected by all Jedi Masters and so I was sent off to survive on my own. Palpatine saw potential in me and helped me train as a medic."

Dr. Jinn sighed softly, suddenly feeling tired enough to sit on the edge of his bed, "You should rest," Dr. Tychon said quietly, not wanting to leave, but not wanting to push herself on the attractive medic.

"Please, Jyn, can you stay?" Dr. Jinn found himself asking softly, unable to ignore his need for companionship any longer after being controlled by the Rebels. "I've got so many strong emotions…"

Dr. Tychon nodded and silently sat down beside him, feeling unafraid as Dr. Jinn gently stroked her face before slowly kissing her, "I haven't felt this since…" he said, losing himself in the simple act of intimacy.

After several minutes, Dr. Jinn eased away and breathed heavily, "I'm exhausted," he spoke softly.

"You're still very much recovering," Dr. Tychon replied gently, stroking his face. "You should rest."

Dr. Jinn nodded and led Dr. Jinn over to his bed, sighing as she helped him sit, "I have to go carry out rounds, but I can visit later," she spoke gently. "May you have very pleasant dreams while you sleep."

As Dr. Jinn lay down to sleep, Dr. Tychon silently left the quarters and collected medical supplies from the infirmary before silently heading down to the brig. As Chief Medical Officer of the new Imperial Headquarters, her duties involved taking care of the officers and any prisoners that came there.

The cells were quiet, but Dr. Tychon expected that because the Rebel Leaders had grown tired of trying to reason with Emperor Andris for their freedom. Today, however, Mon Monthma was standing at the front of her cell looking apprehensive as Dr. Tychon approached to carry out the daily medical exam.

Mon smirked at Dr. Tychon and laughed as the Imperial doctor was suddenly jumped from behind by a few of the Rebel Leaders who had managed to escape their cells because of inattentive guards.

* * *

 _ **Durami**_

"…Outsider, I must have the child," a voice hissed from the shadows as Anakin and Amythest sat in the living room of the home Luke and Amythest shared. "The child is full of the Dark Side."

Amythest frowned and held Kieran close as one of the villagers came out of the shadows welding a knife, "Get out of my house!" she replied in an angry voice. "How did you even get in here?!"

"The child is dangerous and I must kill him," the villager replied, pointing the knife at Kieran.

Terrified for her and Kieran's safety, Amythest got up to move, but the villager grabbed Kieran and pointed the knife at him, "I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM MY SON!" Amythest shouted as she extended her hand to try and summon Kieran back to her with the Force. "He is all the flesh and blood I have left!"

Instead of summoning Kieran, however, the villager began to choke and sputter as if Amythest was cutting off its air supply. Anakin's eyes widened and Kieran started screaming at the top of his lungs.

Within seconds, the armed villager fell over dead with Kieran on top of him, "What did I do?" Amythest asked in a terrified voice, looking at her hand as if it was damaged. "He just suddenly began choking."

"You Force-choked someone out of anxiety," Anakin spoke quietly. "It was a complete accident."

Amythest shakily walked over to the man and picked Kieran up, "I'm going to be exiled," she spoke softly, her tears mixing with that of Kieran's as she held him close. "Use of violence is forbidden."

Anakin sighed, "I would hope that Lor San Tekka would understand it was an accident," he replied.

"You must do your duty, Master Jedi," Amythest spoke quietly. "Lor San Tekka must be told."

Anakin sighed and reluctantly led Amythest and Kieran outside and through the village to the hut where Lor San Tekka and Winter lived, "Lor San Tekka, I accidentally killed a man who entered my hut and tried to murder my son," Amythest spoke as they entered the hut and saw Lor San Tekka working at a table.

Lor San Tekka frowned as he studied Amythest and Anakin, "You murdered a villager?" he asked softly.

"I tried to summon my son from his arms and I accidentally choked the villager." Amythest explained.

Lor San Tekka became very quiet and somber, "You did it to protect your son, but you took a life using the Force," he spoke quietly, somberness in his tone. "That is something used by the Dark Side and I cannot allow you to remain in my village after using dark powers. You must take your son and leave."

"Lor San Tekka, it was an accident," Anakin protested. "Amythest is unaware of her strength."

Lor San Tekka looked somber, "That makes her all the more dangerous and I wish her and her child gone from the village before sundown," he spoke quietly. "Grand Master of the Jedi you may be, Anakin Skywalker, but I am the leader of this village and I must protect my people from dangerous outsiders."

"Anakin, please, it's not worth a fight," Amythest spoke softly. "I have obviously done wrong."

Anakin glared at Lor San Tekka, "If you keep protesting my decision, I will exile your entire party from the village save for Senator Organa," Lor San Tekka spoke sternly. "Thank you for your time."

Amythest left, keeping quiet as she returned to her and Luke's home only to find Luke there and looking at the body of the villager, "I accidentally killed that man because he broke in and tried to kill Kieran," she explained in a quiet voice. "I have informed Lor San Tekka and he has told me that I must leave the village by sundown with Kieran because I am dangerous. I am here to gather what little I have."

"I took vows to you and Kieran, so I am going with you," Luke spoke quietly. "We'll endure this together and take whatever may come to us in exile. This planet is quite large, so I am sure we'll be all right."

Amythest nodded, tears forming in her eyes as she held Kieran and watched Luke gather what little they had into bags that were easy to carry, "Where are we going to go?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"I take walks every day and I know we will be relatively safe," Luke replied. "There are many villages."

Amythest sighed softly, "Kieran isn't dangerous," she spoke anxiously. "He's very special and he came when we needed him to come. I want him to grow and be able to choose his own path in life."

"The Jedi isn't what it once was and from what my father told me, they used to tear Force-sensitive children from their families and all attachments," Luke replied softly. "I would never do that."

Amythest quietly dressed herself and Kieran in warm clothing and cloaks, "You should tell your family," she spoke softly. "They will wonder where you have gone and they may convince you to stay."

"You and Kieran are the only family who matters right now," Luke replied softly. "Your things…"

Amythest handed Kieran to Luke and quickly went for the bag that contained her worn diary, Mace Windu's lightsaber, and the few trinkets she had managed to keep over the years as a reminder of her past. She quickly put a few of Leia's outfits in the bag and some rations she had from the market before taking some of Luke's and Kieran's clothes and putting them in with the small amount they had.

"This is the time of day where the village as a whole rests," Luke spoke quietly. "It's the best time."

Amythest nodded and took hold of Kieran and put her bag around her while Luke took the other things on his back and in one hand. They joined hands as they left their house and moved through the village.

As Luke had predicted, the village was quiet and they soon found themselves in the forest near the village lake. Dr. Dameron was there helping Mara care for Aaden's leg stub and all three of them looked surprised and concerned to see Luke, Amythest, and Kieran packed as if they were leaving the village.

"Amythest, you should be resting," Dr. Dameron said in a concerned voice. "Where are you going?"

Amythest sighed, "I have been exiled from the village because I accidentally killed someone with a Force-choke who was trying to kill Kieran and I am seen as dangerous," she spoke softly.

Aaden and Mara exchanged a look, "My orders were for you to rest," Dr. Dameron spoke firmly, seeing that Amythest was already tired. "Kieran was born very early, but he seems very, very healthy. You…"

Luke quickly helped Amythest sit on a rock near the water, "We're out of the village, anyway," he said in a quiet, somber voice. "Will you please let my father, Leia, and everyone else know what happened?"

"I don't keep my clinic in the village because people know where I came from and it scares them," Dr. Dameron spoke quietly. "I was forced to serve as a doctor to the King of Naboo and Aaden until I managed to escape with the help of the Calrissians. My clinic is not very far from the water."

Amythest nodded and sighed tiredly, "You, my dear, sit here with Aaden and Mara and Luke and I will take your things to my clinic," Dr. Dameron spoke quietly. "You and little Kieran need to take it easy."

Luke gently kissed Amythest's cheek and then helped Dr. Dameron carry the things into the forest, "Tell us exactly what happened," Aaden spoke in a concerned voice, gazing at her. "Perhaps we can help."

* * *

 _ **Coruscant**_

Emperor Andris stormed into the cellblock, fury in his heart and in his expression when he saw Stormtroopers guarding several Rebel Leaders who had escaped their cells while his dear motherly figure lay on the floor battered while his father tended to her. Mon Monthma stood in her cell, smirking.

"Obviously, your security isn't perfect," Mon said in an amused voice. "And your doctor is naïve."

Emperor Andris glared at Mon Monthma, "You and your fellow Rebel garbage have just made life very difficult for yourselves," he said in a cold voice. "I thought I was being quite merciful allowing you all to remain on Coruscant in relative comfort with access to daily media and three meals per day, but…"

"You call this relative comfort?" Mon Monthma scoffed. "We're nothing more than prisoners of war!"

Dr. Tychon coughed, but didn't wake as medi-droids came into the cellblock with medical supplies and a stretcher, "Get her to the infirmary now," Dr. Jinn ordered as he got up. "I will oversee her care."

The medi-droids did as they were told, "Senator, when one does not even have free will, that is truly being a prisoner of war," Dr. Jinn spoke coldly, watching as Dr. Tychon was carried from the room.

"You're not even here of your own free will!" Mon Monthma screeched. "This demonic youth…!"

Dr. Jinn scoffed, "Emperor Andris is my son and he was taken from me when he was a year old, so I am very grateful to be back in his life," he spoke quietly. "I am very proud of how successful he is."

Emperor Andris looked both gratified and pleased, "If you will excuse me, Emperor, I must go tend Doctor Tychon's injuries," Dr. Jinn said in a respectful voice. "My primary duty is medicine."

"Of course, Doctor Jinn," Emperor Andris spoke calmly, sensing his father's anger and sadness.

As Dr. Jinn left, Emperor Andris silently studied the situation before him to make a decision.

* * *

 _ **Durami**_

Dusk had fallen and Lor San Tekka stood at the head of a small meeting area that was lit by flaming torches while Winter, who had been told what Amythest had done and of her punishment, stood nearby. The residents of the village had heard of the death of one of their own and were now gathered on stumps while Anakin, Obi-Wan, Han, Leia, Chewie, Artoo, Threepio, Sola, and Pooja were seated off to the side as visitors usually were. Dr. Dameron had never returned; neither had Aaden or Mara.

"Amythest Skywalker has been exiled from the village for committing the unforgiveable crime of murder," Lor San Tekka spoke in a stern, somber voice. "She and her son are very dangerous…"

Anakin suddenly cleared his throat in protest and stood, "I was a witness to what happened and you are telling an inaccurate story," he spoke firmly. "I was teaching Amythest of the Force and a villager, blinded by hate and fear, had broken into the home she and Luke share with little Kieran. The villager took Kieran and tried to kill him for supposedly being dangerous, but Amythest merely reached for her son without any intention of causing harm. She accidentally Force-choked Kieran's attacker to death."

Anxious murmuring filled the air, "Lor San Tekka, I must commend you on showing a degree of foolishness by exiling a young mother, an innocent baby, and my son from the village," Anakin spoke.

"I see no logic in exiling people for an accident," Obi-Wan spoke in a concerned tone.

Winter glared at Obi-Wan, "And there is no sense in suicide, yet you attempted it," she scoffed.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock, "I shared that with Lor San Tekka in confidence," he replied, his expression troubled and angry. "I have been feeling lost to the Force since being released…"

"You are an Old Order Jedi, Kenobi," Lor San Tekka spoke firmly. "You should adhere to the Code…"

The murmuring increased, "The Code is not what I thought it to be," Obi-Wan spoke, earning him a surprised look from Anakin. "Perhaps Jedi of the future would do well living as they see fit. I have felt lost as a Jedi ever since I was freed from the carbonite to the point where I did almost commit suicide on Corsucant. Since coming to Durami, though, I have found that love heals pain that other things cannot."

Sola smiled at Obi-Wan, but the murmuring suddenly exploded into angry words and shouting, "Come on!" Han said in an anxious voice, seeing that a fight was breaking out. "We need to get out of here!"

Without waiting for a reply, Han took hold of Leia and hustled her away because he didn't want anything to happen to her or the babies. Anakin and Obi-Wan hustled Sola, Chewie, and the droids after Han and Leia just as the fight amongst the villagers became physical; anger and the Force could be heavily felt.

"Where are Luke and Amythest at?" Sola asked in a concerned voice. "They could be anywhere!"

Leia frowned as she sensed that Luke and Amythest were nearby and safe, but very much concerned for themselves and Kieran, "They're nearby, but not in the village," she spoke in a quiet, nervous voice.

Chewie grunted, "Leia, you're pregnant with twins," Han reasoned. "It's safer for you to hide."

"Amythest is my friend, Han," Leia spoke firmly. "She's a new mother and has had a hard life."

Han sighed, but nodded, "We need to get out of here," he said anxiously. "Chewie, take the droids and get the Falcon ready to go. Leia, let's hurry up with this; this violence is only going to get worse."

Chewie hustled the droids off to where the Falcon was parked and Leia hurried through the village as fast as her pregnant frame would allow with Anakin at her heels. The two quickly passed by the water and saw that there were faint lights on in Dr. Dameron's small clinic and they could hear quiet voices.

Leia anxiously knocked on the door, which quickly opened, "Leia?" Luke said, answering the door.

"Violence has broken out in the village," Leia spoke anxiously. "Everyone's so angry…"

Luke frowned and allowed Anakin and Leia inside, sharing that Dr. Dameron and Luke were seated on chairs in the small living room while Amythest was resting on the couch with Kieran. Leia could see that Aaden and Mara were in the next room, deep in discussion while quickly gathering supplies.

"We've gotta go," Anakin said anxiously. "Violence broke out at the evening council."

Amythest frowned, "Mother and child are under orders to rest," Dr. Dameron spoke firmly.

A loud crackling sound suddenly filled the air, "Force lightning," Anakin said in an anxious voice.

"Everyone on this planet is Force-sensitive," Luke said anxiously. "They don't know their strength."

Startled awake by the noise, Kieran began to cry and Amythest did her best to soothe him by kissing him and rocking him. There was a huge wooshing sound overhead followed by the sound of a craft landing.

"Han must have found us," Luke said anxiously. "But where are we all supposed to flee to?"

Amythest shakily stood up and wrapped herself and Kieran in the blanket, "There are plenty of places," Luke spoke quietly, deeply concerned by how tired Amythest looked. "Let's get you two on board."

Nodding, Amythest walked alongside Luke as they, Anakin, Leia, Aaden, Dr. Dameron, and Mara went outside to the landed Falcon with the supplies they had gathered. The group boarded the Falcon and saw that Sola and Obi-Wan were sitting together while Pooja sat alone; Han and Chewie were in the cockpit and Luke helped Amythest and Kieran to the sleep area, but Aaden went to the cockpit trusting that Mara and Dr. Dameron would help Amythest and Luke. Aaden knew he could be of help to Han.

Loud shouting and thunderous booms filled the air as the Millenium Falcon took off into the night sky.

* * *

 _ **Naboo**_

"A surge in Force energy, Lord Andris?" Derrick asked softly. "Is that what I've been feeling?"

Silence filled the chamber as Derrick stood before the holo-projection in his private chamber that held a hologram of Andris. Derrick had been in the process of selecting advisers when Andris had called him.

Andris nodded, "I had heard rumors that a group of Force-sensitives were hiding on the planet Durami, but I dismissed it as rumor because I could sense they were living a pacifist existence and were not a threat to the resurrection of the Empire," he spoke coldly. "However, there has been an incident…"

"I sensed a Force-sensitive killed another Force-sensitive," Derrick replied in a concerned voice.

Grimness crossed Andris's expression, "You are becoming stronger in the Force every day, Derrick, and of this I am very pleased," he said in a regal voice. "It was not just any Force-sensitive, however…"

A look of dread crossed Derrick's face as he searched his feelings, "Amythest," he breathed softly.

"A villager of Durami tried to murder the son you fathered," Andris spoke coldly. "She killed the villager to protect the baby because she loves him. The child was born early and he was feared immensely."

Derrick frowned, "I gave of my Force-energy to make sure my son was safe and could be there for his mother where I failed to be, My Lord," he replied quietly. "Perhaps someday…they will forgive me."

"You were overwhelmed by the influence of a broken Jedi and he turned your love against you enough to send her into the arms of Luke Skywalker," Andris spoke calmly. "Obi-Wan Kenobi does not know what he is anymore and he himself is relying on love simply so he does not succumb to suicide."

Derrick sighed heavily, "My love for Amythest and my son will not fade, but I cannot force her to return to me, nor can I separate mother and son," he spoke darkly. "Obi-Wan Kenobi destroyed my family."

"And you will eventually get to meet Obi-Wan Kenobi," Andris promised. "Just have patience and keep honing your skills. In time, Amythest and her captors will be drawn to you and in need of your help."

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	13. Sudden Breakdown

_**Six Months Later**_

 _ **Andrina – Outer Rim Territories**_

 _There is very little here in the way of humanity, but there are animals and fruit that we use for food. We have used the planet's forest resources to create shelters and medicines, but it is still a very precarious existence. I have spent most of my time raising Kieran and he is growing so fast, but so is Luke's desire to raise him as a Jedi. I do not want Kieran to be forced into a live he doesn't want, as that is the equivalent of slavery and I spent 16 years in that undesirable world. Sola and Pooja Naberrie are doing their best to educate Kieran in the basics of reading and writing, but they are also helping Han and Leia with the newborn twins they had recently. Luke is growing increasingly frustrated that Kieran and Han and Leia's twins don't seem to be interested in learning the ways of the Force and both Anakin and Obi-Wan are concerned that he may do something rash to deal with his frustration, so Kieran and I are currently living in a separate shelter from Luke. The whole ordeal that was Kieran's birth has left me permanently tired and neither of us are doing very well because there is little in the way of good medical care here. Dr. Dameron is doing his best with Aaden and Mara to help him, but resources are limited and we are stuck here because Luke says that to go to the Core Worlds would be suicide. This is no place to raise children and Han, Leia, and I know that. Tatooine would have been the better choice than here…_

Sighing heavily, Amythest finished her entry and stored her makeshift journal in the bag that held her few personal possessions, a bag she always kept with her. After leaving Durami, the Falcon had spent nearly a month in space before Luke had insisted that Andrina was a good place to hide and settle. He had expressed concern that Derrick or the Empire might be looking for them, but were they really?

Kieran, who sat in a small playpen that Han and Chewie had built for him, cooed at his mother and lifted his arms expectantly, "Oh, you want up, do you?" Amythest asked gently, sighing as she picked him up.

As she looked at Kieran, thoughts of both her father and Derrick filled her mind. It was something she had never told Luke, but she knew that Andris was her brother and that her father had gone to him because he doubted the Rebel Alliance. To be very honest, Amythest also doubted the Rebels, but had never said anything because she couldn't be sure how Leia felt and if she would try to contact them.

"Should we go for a walk or rest, little one?" Amythest asked softly, gently stroking Kieran's face.

Kieran yawned, "Wa wa," he said in a quiet voice, rubbing his face like he wanted the water.

Realizing that Kieran wanted a bath, Amythest gathered some clean clothes for the both of them and made sure her personal bag was with her before she left the shelter and walked over to the small body of water that was used for bathing and surrounded by tall ferns and reeds. Neither of them liked bathing out in the open, but it was what they had because they were stuck here for the time being.

As Amythest undressed Kieran and gently sat him in the shallow part of the water, he cooed and splashed some water, "Maaamama," Kieran spoke in a quiet voice, smiling at his mother.

Smiling, Amythest silently bathed Kieran, dried him, and dressed him back up, at which point Kieran started yawning, "Oh, poor baby," she spoke softly, kissing him. "Are you as worn out as I feel?"

Kieran whimpered and after gathering her things, Amythest silently moved back into the settlement that the group had made for themselves. She could hear the sound of lightsabers in the distance, telling her that Luke, Anakin, and possibly Obi-Wan were honing their Jedi skills. She could hear cooing coming from Han and Leia's hut and that meant that they were with their twins and possibly Sola and Pooja.

Again, Kieran whimpered and Amythest found herself making tracks to the small shelter that Dr. Dameron had created for himself and used as a clinic. The doctor had followed them from Durami, but had since kept to himself except for attending to the medical matters of the group; he had also created a computer to keep information about their time on the planet and also keep an eye on the holo-news.

Fortunately, Dr. Dameron was inside his hut making medicines out of herbs and fruits he had found while scouting the planet, "Doctor Dameron," Amythest spoke softly. "Something's wrong with Kieran; he's been really tired recently and simple activities seem to exhaust him. I'm feeding him all I can…"

Dr. Dameron nodded, "I know you are and I have to say that this planet isn't really the best for raising children," he replied in a concerned voice. "I'll do what I can with what I have to see what's wrong."

* * *

"Han, we really need to come up with names for our kids," Leia spoke softly as she watched him work at a table in the corner of their shelter while the twins, a boy and a girl, slept in a makeshift crib.

Han sighed, "I don't want em raised as Jedi," he replied firmly. "If we name them…that might happen."

"Luke is busy trying to learn all he can for himself," Leia replied anxiously. "He's too busy…"

Han scoffed, "Luke tried to set up a Jedi Academy on Durami and the village leaders wouldn't allow it, as they didn't want to be detected by the Rebel Alliance or the Empire," he replied cynically. "He's frustrated about not being able to show off his skills and he doesn't seem to get how things are."

"The Rebel Alliance wouldn't want to control the Jedi," Leia replied in a concerned voice. "Why…?"

Han gave his wife a look, "The Rebel Alliance did something to that Doctor Jinn guy that made him submissive like a slave and Chewie and I saw it happen," he replied sharply. "Doctor Jinn knew something was wrong with him, so that's why he left. He couldn't trust the Rebels to help him."

Leia frowned, but didn't say anything, "I know that Jinn guy has the Force and he could find us if he wanted to, but he didn't even tell anyone where he was going," Han stated. "Something happened to him on Hoth that he's never shared and it scared him badly enough that he doesn't want to be found."

* * *

 _ **Coruscant**_

Pain shot through Dr. Jinn's skull, prompting him to wake from sleep and see that it was still very much night time on Coruscant. He had recovered from his surgery, but had been continually haunted by nightmares of his forced reformation at the hands of the Rebel Alliance. The attack on Dr. Tychon had been the straw that had broken the camel's back and he no longer cared anything about the Rebels.

Sighing irritably, Dr. Jinn got out of bed and immediately had a feeling that somewhere, he and his experience on Hoth was being discussed. He knew that his sudden departure had been upsetting to Amythest, but he had to try and make peace with his son after being separated for many years.

In the process of making peace with Andris, Dr. Jinn had come to understand that while he could be a physician quite easily until the day he died, it would be too damaging for him to try and use his Force-skills for anything other than medicine and healing. Once he had been given medical clearance to assume duties, he had invested his time and energy in learning all he could about things around him.

Dr. Tychon had been seriously wounded by the Rebel Leaders and she had done what she could to teach Dr. Jinn the procedures of the base, but he had managed quite well as the interim Chief Medical Officer while she recovered. The personnel of the base had slowly come to trust him as part of them.

There were signs that the resurrected Empire was making its place in the galaxy as the original Empire had. Instead of ruling by pure violence, however, Emperor Andris had given several speeches throughout the galaxy about how war between the Empire and Jedi had made things so bleak, but he would bring change in an orderly manner. His belief was that the galaxy needed order, but that order could be achieved without brutality; he was now in the process of appointing governments throughout the galaxy who would be trustworthy enough to maintain each world and also remain loyal to him.

Dariana Calrissan's sudden appointment of the leader of Tatooine under Andris's direction had served as a suitable example as to how Andris's reign would improve the state of things. Andris quietly kept control of everything and issued strict warnings about the penalties that one would face if they tried to bring harm to him, usurp him, or tried to bring harm to his allies, but he was never openly violent unless it was necessary. He had also publicly branded the leaders of the Rebel Alliance as criminals.

After ensuring that Dr. Tychon would live, Andris had ordered all of the Rebel Leaders re-secured in their cells and had stripped them of every comfort except for basic meals. He had even stopped them from receiving weekly medical checkups and only allowed medical visits if there was a real emergency.

Thoughts of gratitude for his son's organizational skills filled Dr. Jinn's mind as he put a robe on over his sleep clothes and tied it closed. He silently put his identification tag on and left his quarters, sighing as he walked through the darkened corridors and into the arboretum where beautiful plants, desert plants, small trees, ferns, and herbs used for food and medicine grew. It was one of his favorite places to visit because it had been one of his contributions to the base and everyone had responded positively to it.

As Dr. Jinn looked over the plants, quiet footsteps entered the arboretum, "I sensed you were awake," Andris, who was clad in all black, said in a quiet voice. "I have made my final decision on what to do with those Rebel Leaders and since they have tortured you, would you like to see what I have decided?"

"I thought that would be a public affair," Dr. Jinn replied softly. "What they did is all over the news."

Andris sighed patiently, "The Rebel Leaders don't need any reason to hold to their power-hungry ways," he replied in a calm voice. "If you're scared about violence, there will be no murders here tonight."

Dr. Jinn studied Andris for a moment and nodded, "Come with me, Father," Andris spoke softly.

Deeply curious as to how Andris was going to handle the Rebel Leaders, Dr. Jinn followed him through the old Temple and found himself at the entrance to the docking hangar. The doors slid open and Dr. Jinn was stunned to see that Stormtroopers were loading several stasis pods on to a large warship.

"I will make the Rebel Leaders quite comfortable for their journey to Dalen Tacho, the worst prison planet in the Outer Rim," Andris spoke smoothly. "They won't be a burden on us any longer there."

Dr. Jinn nodded and frowned when a gaggle of Stormtroopers suddenly marched past him with Mon Monthma and the other Rebel Leaders shackled from head to toe and sandwiched between them, "Doctor Tychon did want to be here, but she is still recovering and I insisted that she rest," Andris spoke in a calm voice. "This whole deportation will be recorded, sent to the media, and to her for pleasure."

"I thought this Empire would be more merciful than the last!" Mon howled. "That's what you said!"

Andris looked amused, "I gave you and your associates comforts not usually awarded to prisoners, but you chose to harm an innocent physician because you thought I was treating you poorly," he replied in a cold, commanding voice. "You should feel fortunate that Doctor Tychon lived or else it would be…"

Mon Monthma spat at Andris's feet, "I remember you from when Palpatine was alive and you were nothing more than a slave boy," she hissed darkly. "You are worthless and nothing worth respecting…"

A low growl escaped from Dr. Jinn's throat, startling Emperor Andris and the Stormtroopers, "You know _nothing_ of my son's origins," he said in a cold voice, his eyes furious. "He is worth more than you or any of your fellow leaders will be. I'm beginning to wonder what happened that day on Tatooine when my clinic was attacked. I'd hate to think that the Rebel Alliance was involved in destroying my family and blamed the Empire simply because it was known by the Jedi Council that Qui-Gon Jinn was my father…"

Mon Monthma's eyes widened in shock and Andris looked confused, "I'm sure the Old Council told Senators about that little fact," Dr. Jinn snapped. "I hope you enjoy your new life as prison slaves."

Emperor Andris's eyes were wide as the Stormtroopers quickly sedated the Rebel Leaders and carried them on board the vessel, "They could have walked, but I was spit at plenty when I was a slave and I didn't appreciate her doing that," he explained in a quiet voice. "I'm done with that Rebel trash."

Nodding, Dr. Jinn followed Emperor Andris from the hangar bay and they walked together in silence until they reached the atrium that doubled as a canteen, "After what happened, I will not sleep tonight," Andris spoke in a solemn voice, his expression somber. "I have many questions about my past now."

Sensing that Emperor Andris wanted company, but didn't want to talk, Dr. Jinn silently retrieved some hot drinks from the canteen counter and passed one to him as they sat together at a corner table.

* * *

 _ **Andrina**_

Kieran whimpered as he lay in the makeshift crib where Dr. Dameron had placed him to rest after examining him and taking blood for testing. Amythest sighed, but remained seated next to the crib and buried her face in her hands. She too was exhausted and emotionally spent from the last ten months.

"It seems you also need to be examined," Dr. Dameron spoke in a concerned voice, watching both mother and child while Kieran's blood ran through a makeshift testing machine. "How do you feel?"

Amythest sighed wearily, "Luke has been pushing for a child of his own that he can raise as a Jedi," she admitted softly, gazing at the doctor. "Once Kieran was born and I was able to take care of him, Luke insisted on us sleeping together and trying to have another child. I don't even know if I can…"

Dr. Dameron frowned, "Luke insisted on you trying to have another child that soon after Kieran's birth?" he asked in a concerned voice, deeply confused as to why Luke would disregard medical instructions.

Amythest nodded and cringed as she moved to reach Kieran better, "I'm just so sore and exhausted from Durami and from being here," she spoke in a shaky voice. "I just haven't been feeling well."

"Well, I can examine you while we wait for information on Kieran's blood," Dr. Dameron offered softly.

Kieran went quiet as Amythest got up and shakily walked over to an exam table, wincing as she sat down, "Lie down and I'll be very gentle," Dr. Dameron spoke softly. "You seem to be in a lot of pain."

Amythest did so, "Mamamama?" Kieran asked in a curious voice, watching the scene unfold.

The examination was relatively short and Dr. Dameron looked concerned by the end of it, "I want to keep you here for treatment and rest," he said quietly. "Has Luke forced prolonged intimacy?"

"He wants a child of his own so badly because Kieran doesn't seem to want to bond with him," Amythest replied in a pained voice. "I'm just not ready and physically able to give him that."

Dr. Dameron sighed, "You need surgery for cysts that have been forming since Kieran was born and you are bleeding a bit because Luke insisted on intimacy," he explained as the blood machine beeped. "If there would have been better medical facilities available, I could have seen these things sooner."

More concerned for Kieran than herself, Amythest sat up and Dr. Dameron silently went over to the machine and studied the results, "Kieran is anemic because he's not getting enough proper food to eat and his body isn't adjusting well to all the traveling. Babies need a constant, stable environment."

Amythest nodded and sighed heavily as she got up and moved over to her son, "I personally don't think the Empire cares where we are all are right now, so being in the Outer Rims is somewhat ridiculous," Dr. Dameron spoke firmly as Kieran started to cry. "At this point, Kieran needs blood and proper nutrition."

Pain suddenly rocked Amythest and sent her to her knees and Dr. Dameron suddenly found himself being treated to a vision of Luke alone in the forest, silently trying to use the Force to create life, " _No_ ," Dr. Dameron hissed as he reached out and used his Force abilities to block Luke's reach. " _Enough_ …"

Kieran started crying as Amythest slumped to the floor unconscious, badly weathered by Luke's attempt to impregnate her. Dr. Dameron carefully picked Amythest up from the floor and placed her in a bed near Kieran, "Mara, Aaden!" he called out in an anxious voice. "I need help from both of you!"

Hearing the frantic tone in Dr. Dameron's voice, Mara and Aaden came into the front area, "Use fluid treatment on Amythest and see if Kieran will eat anything," Dr. Dameron ordered firmly. "I need to go talk to Anakin about something very serious and I can trust the two of you to take care of things here."

Aaden and Mara nodded silently, stunned when Dr. Dameron marched from the shelter in silence.

Fury filled Dr. Dameron's heart as he marched through the jungle and into the open land that Anakin, Luke, and Obi-Wan had used for their Force training. Luke wasn't there, but Obi-Wan and Anakin were seated on rocks in meditative positions, talking to each other softly and with expressions of reverence.

Dr. Dameron sighed and solemnly approached the two older Jedi Masters, knowing that they were more likely to listen if he approached them respectfully, "Grand Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi, I am troubled," he spoke, bowing as he reached them. "Amythest came to me because Kieran is undernourished and now anemic, but Amythest is also severely ill because of forced intimacy…"

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a look, "After Kieran was born prematurely, I gave Amythest strict instructions to rest and to take care of them and I made sure to give those instructions in front of Luke," Dr. Dameron spoke firmly. "I think Luke has been trying to get Amythest to give him a child of his own."

"Luke…has been always very impulsive," Anakin apologized. "I sincerely apologize that he does not seem to be treating his wife with the sacred respect she deserves and I will speak to him about his behavior."

Dr. Dameron sighed, "I believe the problem lies much deeper than a simple issue of spousal disrespect," he explained in a concerned voice. "I am Force-sensitive and while Amythest was talking with me, she collapsed. I sensed Luke trying to manipulate her body into creating a child for him and I stopped it."

"Manipulating midi-chlorians to create life has not happened very often, but it is realistic," Obi-Wan spoke in a concerned voice, remembering what Qui-Gon had mentioned about Anakin long ago.

Anakin looked bewildered, "Trying to manipulate midi-chlorians to create life against the will of another is part of the Dark Side, Master," he replied, gazing at Obi-Wan in horror. "Luke couldn't possibly…"

"Anakin, you were created by midi-chlorian manipulation," Obi-Wan spoke softly. "When Qui-Gon first met your mother on Tatooine, she explained that you had no father and he concluded that you were."

Anakin's expression faded and he suddenly looked tired, "Luke is off training by himself and will most likely not return to the encampment until dusk," he spoke quietly. "I need some time alone to think on what I have just been told, so I am going on a walk alone and I really don't know when I'll be back."

Obi-Wan looked concerned, "Master, please, this news is devastating," Anakin spoke in a somber voice.

"Please be careful," Obi-Wan spoke quietly even though he knew Anakin would be. "It's a large planet."

Nodding, Anakin got up and silently walked off into the distant jungle in the direction of an elaborate waterfall that Obi-Wan knew to be in the area. Dr. Dameron sat on the empty rock and sighed heavily, knowing that he had to come up with a way to help the physical and mental health of his two patients.

* * *

"…Is that helping?" Leia heard Dr. Dameron speak in a kind voice. "Just take slow breaths."

Concerned as to where Luke was, as dusk was approaching, Leia silently entered the medical hut and was shocked to see Dr. Dameron administering oxygen to little Kieran while Amythest slept in a makeshift medical with a dripbox in her arm. Mara was silently stroking her forehead with a wet cloth.

"Where's Luke at?" Leia asked, concerned by what she was seeing. "What happened to them?"

Dr. Dameron sighed heavily, "Mara, can you go see how Aaden is coming with the evening meal, please?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Princess Leia, I hope Luke is very far away…for his sake."

Leia frowned, deeply confused, "I don't know much about this whole Force business, Leia, but it's not supposed to be used to hurt people and force them to do things they don't want to do," Mara hissed.

Dr. Dameron gave Mara a look and she silently left, "What happened?" Leia asked in a worried voice.

"Anakin has asked me not to discuss it unless Amythest is willing to discuss it," Dr. Dameron replied in a quiet voice as Kieran cooed. "There we go, little one. Your breathing is sounding a lot better now."

Leia watched as Dr. Dameron fed Kieran a bottle of cold water and then tucked him into the makeshift crib, "Now, you behave yourself and go to sleep," Dr. Dameron spoke gently. "I'll help your mom now."

Kieran obeyed just as Amythest stirred, "Take it easy, Amythest," Dr. Dameron spoke. "You're all right."

"How sick is my little one?" Amythest asked as she slowly sat up. "Besides the anemia?"

Dr. Dameron sighed, "This environment is not helping either of you and I already tested your blood to see if you could help Kieran," he replied in a somber voice. "I'm afraid you're not strong enough to donate blood or anything to your son because of the birth and the recent trauma to your body."

Amythest nodded, "Kieran's got a bit of asthma as well," Dr. Dameron explained in a sad voice.

Before Leia could comment, Threepio came into the medical hut, "Master Anakin has called for a meeting of the group," Threepio reported anxiously. "He wants to meet in the meal area."

"I'm afraid I'm not able to leave my patients," Dr. Dameron replied. "Send my apologies to Anakin."

Just then, Aaden reappeared carrying a small pot of stew, "It's what I could manage," he said softly. "I used some of the stuff in that garden that Amythest started with the seeds we took from Durami."

Amythest eyed the stew curiously, but didn't say anything, "This will do nicely, thank you," Dr. Dameron spoke in a kind voice, quickly retrieving spoons from a supply drawer. "Leave the pot on the tray here."

Aaden did so, "You and Mara should go see what all the fuss is about," Dr. Dameron spoke softly.

"Luke's in trouble for what he did," Amythest spoke weakly. "I can feel that Anakin is upset about it."

Dr. Dameron sighed, "I think you need some food and more rest," he spoke gently. "Aaden, Mara…"

Aaden and Mara left, but Leia didn't, "Can I be of help at all?" Leia asked softly. "I have time."

"I won't have you think badly of your brother," Amythest replied weakly. "He's your brother…"

Deeply shaken by Amythest's words, Leia silently left the medical hut and followed Threepio to the circle where meals were taken. Anakin, Obi-Wan, Sola, Pooja, Han, Chewie, Artoo, Aaden, the newborn twins, and Mara were already there and all of them looking somber. Leia sensed a great deal of sorrow.

"Luke has been using the Dark Side of the Force to try and create a child for himself that he can raise as a Jedi," Anakin spoke heavily. "He has caused considerable harm to the woman he made vows to on Coruscant and he has broken those vows by his actions. Doctor Dameron brought the issue to my attention and I have meditated on the matter only to find that the accusation is sadly very true."

Obi-Wan nodded silently before sighing, "Per the Code of the Jedi, Luke will have to be held accountable for his actions and made to answer for them whenever he returns to camp," he spoke in a somber voice.

Leia frowned, but didn't say anything because she could sense that wherever Luke was, his anger and frustration was very great. Ever since they had left Coruscant, she had sensed gradual changes in Luke and that he was frustrated over his inability to stop the Empire resurrecting after Sidious's death. She also sensed that he was trying to rebuild the Jedi however he could so he could finish off the Empire.

"Leia, are you all right?" Anakin asked, noticing the distant expression on Leia's face. "Leia?"

Leia sighed softly, "I'm fine," she replied softly, unsure of whether to share what she was sensing.

Anakin didn't look convinced, but nodded, "This gathering is adjourned," he said in a quiet voice.

Everyone else scattered, but Anakin and Leia remained at the meal circle, "I'm feeling Luke's emotions and he's been changing ever since Doctor Jinn left," Leia spoke quietly. "I'm concerned about him."

Anakin looked thoughtful and Obi-Wan suddenly returned, having sensed Leia's feelings, "Doctor Jinn helped me when I first brought Anakin and Luke to Tatooine after the Battle of Mustafar," Obi-Wan explained in a quiet voice. "He told me that his life had been destroyed and after his service to the Rebel Alliance was complete, I could sense that he wanted and needed to go and make peace with the past."

Leia nodded and sighed, "Leia, if you know where Luke is, we must know," Anakin spoke softly.

Before Leia could reply, blaster fire rocked the encampment followed by the wails of Kieran and her newborn twins. The sound of lightsabers being ignited and used suddenly filled the cold air.

Horrified, Anakin and Obi-Wan rushed towards the sound while Leia rushed back to her home to see if Han and their children were all right. When the two Jedi reached the sounds, they saw that a weakened Amythest was using Mace Windu's lightsaber to keep Luke, who was also welding his lightsaber, away from the medical clinic. Anakin was stunned to see that Luke looked both frustrated and angry.

Kieran's wailing filled the air and so Obi-Wan quickly went into the medical clinic, horrified to see that Dr. Dameron was on the floor while Kieran sat up in his crib crying and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Obi-Wan," Dr. Dameron gasped, a hand on his ribs while a wound on his shoulder bled. "Help…"

Obi-Wan quickly helped Dr. Dameron off the floor and patched his shoulder wound as best he could before helping him sit near Kieran, "I think my ribs are broken," Dr. Dameron breathed. "Luke…"

Kieran's sobs continued and Obi-Wan silently picked Kieran up just as everything fell quiet, "You're not taking him," he suddenly heard Amythest say in a weak voice. "And you hurt your own father, Luke!"

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock, "I know your father and brother are part of the Empire, but I still want to destroy it because it killed my mother and she needs to be avenged," Luke replied darkly. "You can't or won't give me what I need, so I'm taking Kieran and raising him to defeat the Empire."

Gasping suddenly filled the air and Obi-Wan went outside just in time to see Luke slump to the ground unconscious while Anakin lay several feet away with one hand extended while the other held a bleeding wound on his abdomen, "I cut off his air and made him pass out," Anakin breathed. "Oh, _Luke_ …"

Obi-Wan gazed at Amythest, who was on her feet and trembling while Mace's lightsaber rested in her right hand, "Kieran," she gasped, quickly putting the lightsaber away. "Oh, Kieran, my little baby."

Kieran's sobs faded away as Amythest came over and stroked his face, "All I know is that my father went looking for my brother," she spoke softly. "I do know my brother and I were separated at birth."

Obi-Wan nodded, sighing as Han and Chewie suddenly came running with blasters in their hands, both of them stunned to see Luke unconscious, Anakin injured, and Amythest consoling a crying Kieran.

"Obi-Wan, Han, take Luke and hold him somewhere until I am able to deal with him," Anakin breathed, the pain and blood loss from his wound slowing him down. "Confiscate his lightsaber."

Swallowing hard, Obi-Wan went over to Luke and took his blaster and lightsaber away while Han quickly went over to where Anakin lay, "You need stitches," Han said, quickly studying the wound. "I have some kits in the Falcon and I know how to stitch people up from my time running cargo all over the galaxy."

Having heard the chaos, Dr. Dameron weakly staggered out of the medical hut, "I think Luke would be best contained in his shelter," he said in a shaky voice. "The conditions of both here and Durami have taken a physical, emotional, and psychological toll on all of us to a degree. Luke was not himself…"

"Counseling cannot be found in the wilderness, Doctor," Anakin spoke in a stern voice.

Terrified for herself and Kieran, Amythest silently slipped inside the clinic and returned Kieran to his sickbed, "Luke wants what's best for both of us, but you're not ready to be what he wants," she spoke softly, her hands trembling as she tucked Kieran back into bed. "I love you for what you already are."

* * *

 ** _Naboo_**

" _Your Amythest and your son appear to be on Durami,"_ Andris's holo-form spoke to Derrick, who was kneeling in front of his communication device. " _I have sent Captain Jenarra and a detachment of Stormtroopers to search the village and contain the surge of Force-energy I have felt there."_

Derrick nodded, "It has to be more than Amythest and my son," he spoke quietly. "I don't know…"

"I have been exploring the old Jedi Temple since my arrival and I came across this recording of Luke taking your Amythest to be his wife and claiming the child as his own," Andris spoke calmly.

Stunned that his cousin would do such a thing, Derrick silently watched the recording and noticed that while Luke's eyes and expression were filled with dedication and hope, Amythest's expression and eyes were filled with confusion. _Did Amythest do this willingly or was she coerced?_ Derrick wondered.

" _I know you feel incomplete without your jewel and your heir, Derrick, and it is understandable_ ," Andris spoke soothingly. " _Have patience and they will come to you in need of your help and your mercy._ _Having attachments only makes your connection to the Force stronger, which is why your parents living with you is a good thing. When you know you are loved, the Force will flow much more freely within you, Derrick."_

Derrick nodded, " _Go tend to your kingdom_ ," Andris spoke calmly. " _You are learning very, very well_."

The call ended and Derrick silently returned to his throne room, suddenly feeling as if his innocent little son were suffering. He knew it was a son, but he didn't know the boy's name or where he even was.

Taking a seat on his throne, Derrick closed his eyes and tried to reach out to his little son using the Force even though he had never met him. _Hello there, little one. I've never met you, but I want to love you._

Silence filled the throne room and Derrick suddenly felt intense sadness and anxiety fill his mind and he immediately sensed that his little son was both suffering and anxious about things beyond his control.

 _What on earth is going on in your world, little one?_ Derrick wondered as he meditated in silence.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	14. Seeking Justice

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Snow covered Coruscant and yet, Elizabeth Draga worked quietly within the safety of her small house of worship in case anyone braved the weather and came seeking spiritual guidance. She had felt rather emotionally drained ever since she had married Luke Skywalker and Amythest Jinn many months ago and didn't understand why that was. Performing marriages usually made her feel happy about life.

As the Holy Woman worked on cleaning the worship area and meditation rooms, she heard the entrance door slide open and was stunned to see Emperor Andris standing there with winter clothing covering his Emperor uniform, "Emperor Andris, hello," Elizabeth spoke softly, bowing to him.

"I wish to speak to you about personal matters," Emperor Andris spoke softly. "Is that permitted?"

Elizabeth nodded and directed Emperor Andris to a seat, which he took, "I know that the Old Jedi Temple was once inhabited by Anakin Skywalker and a group of individuals very close to him," Emperor Andris spoke in a quiet voice. "Security footage shows that you performed a wedding between Luke Skywalker and a young woman named Amythest Jinn months ago. Amythest Jinn is the twin sister I was separated from as a very young child and we re-met once, but she had no idea who I was to her."

Sighing heavily, Andris composed the emotions that threatened to spill over and reveal how vulnerable he felt at the moment, "I am very curious about my sister," he spoke. "What do you know about her?"

"I only met her for a short time, but I was overwhelmed with the amount of emotions I could feel from an obviously broken spirit," Elizabeth spoke gently. "She was very pregnant and very broken, but I feel like being married in such an informal fashion didn't help her or Luke's mental or emotional states."

Emperor Andris nodded, intrigued that both his father and sister seemed to share the same feeling of brokenness that he sometimes felt, "I know they departed Coruscant sometime after that, but I have heard nothing from them," Elizabeth spoke calmly. "I am sorry I could not be of more help to you."

Nodding, Emperor Andris silently left the house of worship and boarded the speeder that had chauffeured him from his new headquarters. It didn't take long for the speeder to get back to the old Jedi Temple and Andris quietly secluded himself in his private quarters because it was in the middle of the night and no Humans were awake to hear his thoughts; that's why he had gone to the chapel.

Sighing softly, Emperor Andris dug into his closet and extracted a small bag that held the clothes he had been wearing at one-year old when he had been snatched and separated from his family, a necklace bearing four small stones that were different colors, a small holo-photo of his infant self with his sister, a woman he didn't know, and his father that Emperor Palpatine had allowed him to keep for comfort; and other small items that were obviously relics of Tatooine, but he didn't understand what they were.

Emperor Andris stroked the bag fondly before returning it to the closet and going to his personal rest area where his bed and work desk were. He never knew who took him from his home and gave him to Emperor Palpatine, but he knew money had been exchanged and he now wanted the whole story.

* * *

 _ **Andrina**_

Dawn flooded rays of light into the shelter where Luke had spent the last two weeks detained after his emotional breakdown and attempted abduction of Kieran. Further investigation by Anakin had revealed that Luke had been self-harming by not eating, not sleeping and by cutting his skin in depression and Anakin had enlisted Dr. Dameron to patch his son up before placing him under a safety detainment.

Now, as Luke felt the rays of sun on his recovering body, he wondered if his mother had felt like a failure for the many years she was trapped in the armor and identity of Darth Vader. His memories of that brief meeting were so strong and he felt guilty that his father had almost died while his mother was too far to save. Luke also felt guilty for not being a better friend to his now broken cousin while they were growing up because he was always seeking adventure even though his father had sought a simple existence.

Thoroughly exhausted, Luke got out of bed and immediately unwrapped the bandages from his hands and arms that had been put on after he had burned himself in the lightsaber fight. As he was applying bacta gel to the healing burns, he heard a knock on the door of his hut followed by a Wookie whine.

"Yes?" Luke called out, quietly wrapping his hands in clean bandages. "I…I'm not allowed visitors."

There was a silence as Han and Chewie came into the shelter, "You're not gonna hurt me, kid," Han replied in a calm voice, giving Luke a smile. "Your mind is just warped from all this Jedi stuff."

Luke sighed, "That's why my father took my lightsaber away," he replied softly. "I'm so messed up."

Han sighed, "That whole thing on the Death Star and the whole thing with your cousin really messed with your mind," he spoke calmly. "I know you didn't mean to lose it and I could use your help today."

"I'm not allowed out unsupervised," Luke replied in a quiet voice. "It's one of my conditions."

Han shrugged, "Chewie and I are supervising you," he replied calmly. "We need to get supplies."

Swallowing hard, Luke nodded and Han handed him a clean shirt and a coat, "Come on," he said.

* * *

Across the settlement, Amythest silently sat across from Obi-Wan with Kieran in her arms, "Luke mentioned that my brother and my father are part of the Empire," she spoke in a quiet voice.

"Your father confided in me where he was going when he left Coruscant," Obi-Wan admitted quietly, feeling it was better to be honest. "He saved my life many years ago and we have a bond of trust."

Amythest nodded and smiled as Kieran cooed, "Please, Obi-Wan, where is he?" she asked softly.

"Your father went to Yavin Four to look for your brother, but I feel that he is no longer there," Obi-wan admitted softly. "I do not know where he is, but I feel he is on the way to becoming at peace with himself and the past. I am unable to serve as a Jedi as I once did because my time in carbonite has left emotional and mental trauma that has not been treated, so that is why I made Anakin Grand Master."

Amythest sighed softly, "You should go where you can seek appropriate help," she replied in a concerned voice. "The Empire that imprisoned you in the carbonite is now gone, so you can…"

Obi-Wan said nothing, as he felt that Andris had been coerced by Palpatine to encase him in carbonite, but didn't want to share that, "And what of the needs you and Kieran have?" he asked quietly. "You have not been the same since his birth and this world cannot be good for his medical conditions."

"Do you not remember that I made sacred vows to remain loyal and committed to Luke?" Amythest replied in an unusually stern voice. "We're in a bad situation, but Luke is my spouse and I cannot abandon him simply because of difficulty. I know what Kieran and I need, but I made promises."

Obi-Wan grimly watched as Amythest took out some food from the meal she had made for the camp that day to Kieran, who smiled and cooed as he feasted on the meal, "Hasn't being with Sola helped you?" she asked in a concerned voice. "I know that you have an emotional bond with her."

The older Jedi, however, wasn't listening and was instead watching as Luke followed Han and Chewbacca off into the jungles with a cart to gather supplies. He knew that Luke was trying his best to atone for attacking his wife and his father, but he also knew that Luke was finding it hard to be a Jedi.

"You should make sure Anakin gets something to eat," Amythest spoke softly. "I made the meal."

Obi-Wan nodded and gathered some food into a dish, "It looks very appetizing," he replied. "Anakin is doing better, but he is still under orders from Doctor Dameron to take it very, very easy."

Just then, Sola and Pooja came over to the meal area from the shelter they shared and Sola immediately embraced Obi-Wan, "Good morning," she spoke softly, stroking his hair. "I hope you are well rested?"

Comforted by Sola's touch, Obi-Wan nodded and exhaled softly, "That looks like a lovely meal," Pooja spoke in a kind voice, gazing at the food before taking a bowl. "It reminds me of Nabooian cuisine."

Amythest nodded, "Do you miss ruling Naboo, Your Majesty?" she asked in a kind voice.

Pooja gave Amythest a kind smile, "My dear girl, my name is Pooja Naberrie," she replied in a motherly voice, delighted by Amythest's kindness. "And I am quite content with not ruling, as it gives me the freedom to explore life in a way that my Aunt Padme never could because of her dedication to duty."

Amythest silently finished feeding Kieran, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go give Kieran his daily breathing treatment," she spoke softly, getting up. "Doctor Dameron taught me how to do it."

Once Amythest had left with Kieran, Sola sat down next to Obi-Wan and he automatically reached for her, holding her close, "I'm going to take some meal to Anakin," Pooja said softly, wanting to leave the two lovers alone. "Doctor Dameron's in with him and I'm sure he'd want Anakin to have some food."

Pooja silently gathered some food and went to the hut that Anakin shared with Obi-Wan, unsurprised to see that Anakin was sitting up in bed while Dr. Dameron changed his bandages, "Anakin, I brought some of the meal that Amythest cooked," she said in a quiet voice. "Luke is with Han and Chewie today."

Anakin nodded and sighed heavily, "Pooja, what are you and Sola still doing here?" he asked in a quiet, concerned voice, giving her a curious look. "I'm sure you would be perfectly safe living elsewhere."

Pooja frowned, "Is anywhere truly safe now?" she asked in a concerned voice. "For any of us?"

"I'm sure it's not safe for Obi-Wan or myself, but I'm sure if you proved that you are not loyal to us, you would be quite free to live in peace," Anakin spoke softly. "I am an old Jedi who has lost much and I am not able to move unassisted right now, but you and Sola are quite free to travel to where you please."

Pooja sighed, "I'm sure my father and Ryoo are quite safe on Naboo with my grandparents, as I don't believe King Derrick will harm them," she replied softly. "The last time I spoke with them was on Coruscant, but they wanted to go back to Naboo because it was their home and they missed it."

Anakin nodded, "I'm sure Derrick will treat them very well simply because he understands the importance of being responsible," he said in a tired voice as Dr. Dameron finished bandaging his wounds and helped him back into his tunic. "Doctor Dameron, what are your thoughts on my young nephew?"

"I believe that having the Force overwhelmed him to the point where he became unnaturally aggressive and he chopped Aaden Calrissian's leg off to gain some loyalty, but I am unsure of his personality now," Dr. Dameron replied calmly. "I helped Mara and Aaden escape after he ordered them to marry and I feel as if I need to take responsibility for what I have done. I ran from Naboo like a coward."

Anakin looked thoughtful, "I have been doing my best to teach what I know to others so that I can eventually return to Naboo and face justice for what I have done," Dr. Dameron spoke quietly.

Pooja frowned, but didn't say anything, "Lady Pooja, I know you don't understand my reasoning, but I did commit treason by running," Dr. Dameron spoke calmly. "As the Royal Physician, I am sworn to serve the ruling body of Naboo and I broke that oath when I helped Mara and Aaden escape the planet."

"If you feel it is the right course of action, I cannot stop you," Anakin spoke in a tired voice.

Unable to hear anymore, Pooja left the food by Anakin's bed and returned to where Obi-Wan and her mother were sitting, "Mother, why can't we go home to Father and Ryoo?" she asked softly.

Sola suddenly froze and exchanged a look with Obi-Wan before sighing, "Pooja, your father was killed in the riots that happened on the day that we buried your aunt and I'm not sure what happened to Ryoo," she spoke in a quiet voice. "I don't enjoy living here, but I don't necessarily want to return to Naboo."

Pooja's heart dropped, "It was a rather violent death," Sola spoke softly. "I'm sorry, Pooja."

"I want to go looking for Ryoo, Mom," Pooja spoke anxiously. "I'm sure she survived."

* * *

 _ **Durami**_

Warships holding Stormtroopers landed in an open field and Lor San Tekka's heart sank as he and Winter quickly stocked a small ship that would take them from their home. They had heard of the arrest of the Rebel Leaders and about their sudden relocation to the prison planet of Dalen Tacho after attempting to assassinate an Imperial medic. Since then, Lor and Winter had been feeling uneasy.

Amythest Jinn-Skywalker killing one of the Force-sensitive villagers had set off a massive chain reaction that had resulted in constant Force Wars and the villagers no longer trusted each other or their leaders despite Lor and Winter's attempts to calm them. Now, with danger upon them, they had little time to flee.

Lor San Tekka watched anxiously as Winter finished loading their small craft and gazed back at the village that was now in ruins because of the Force Wars. Since the beginning of the unrest, they had fled to a mountainous area with their craft and supplies and were now facing a life of suffering and exile.

"Winter, we've got to leave," Lor San Tekka said anxiously. "This planet will soon be under siege."

Winter sighed, "I long for the days of Alderaan," she spoke softly. "Before there was a war."

"You know that it wasn't much better in the time of the Old Jedi Order," Lor San Tekka spoke.

Winter shrugged and boarded the craft with her husband, "Anakin Skywalker was a Jedi Knight who committed treason against the old government and he should have been brought to justice when he was here, but you allowed him to leave," she replied coldly. "The Jedi that survived Order 66 should have been brought to justice and Mon Monthma tried to do that, but the other Rebels stopped her."

"I do not associate myself with politics, as you remember," Lor San Tekka said as he sat in the pilot's seat and worked the controls. "Mon Monthma tried to get me to bring the surviving Jedi to justice."

Winter sighed and frowned when the controls went red, "The ship's not working!" she gasped.

"Gather what you can carry and we'll simply have to hide," Lor San Tekka said in an anxious voice as he got up and loaded himself down with supplies. "The mountains will have plenty of places, I'm sure."

Winter reluctantly did so and the two left the ship and hurried through the mountainous regions, both of them grateful that it hadn't yet snowed. What surprised them was the sight of a ship that was parked near a small dwelling that looked hand-built and well cared for. How long had it been up there?

"Who's there?" a quiet voice suddenly called out from inside the hut. "Are you here to rob me?"

Lor San Tekka and Winter exchanged a look as a young woman wearing farm clothing with her dark hair up in a tight bun came out of the dwelling, "Can I help you?" the woman asked in a quiet voice.

"Who gave you permission to live up here?" Winter asked in a commanding voice.

Lor San Tekka sighed, "My name is Ryoo Naberrie," Ryoo spoke softly. "I'm from Naboo and…"

"You mean you're a spy of King Derrick's sent here?" Winter interrupted coldly.

Ryoo frowned, "I fled when the Empire took control of Naboo," she explained anxiously. "I stole one of those little ships from a hangar bay and my father and I were escaping, but he…sacrificed himself."

Winter nodded, "The Empire has seized control of the planet, judging by the sight of those ships in the distance," Ryoo said in a concerned voice. "All the strange people must have attracted attention."

"My dear, we could use your help," Lor San Tekka said quietly. "We need a way off the planet."

Ryoo sighed, "And where would you want to go?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Winter glared at her, "Padme Skywalker's niece, right?" she asked, quickly recognizing the young girl.

Ryoo responded by reaching into her jacket to extract a weapon, but Winter grabbed her arm and swiftly broke it, "I guess you'll be coming with us since you don't want to help us," Winter hissed.

"My things," Ryoo said in an anxious voice. "Please…I don't have very much."

Lor San Tekka quickly loaded their supplies into the craft and then completely stripped the small dwelling of everything personal, "Perhaps we can gain some sort of immunity from the Empire by turning in this relative of Anakin Skywalker," Winter spoke calmly. "We could sure use it."

Ryoo looked terrified as she was forced into the craft and belted in so tightly that she couldn't move an inch, "Perhaps you are right," Lor San Tekka spoke softly as he went to the pilot station. "Secure her."

"The news we get says that Emperor Andris has settled on Coruscant," Winter replied anxiously.

Lor San Tekka settled at the Helm, "Then we shall go there," he replied in a nervous voice.

Ryoo's eyes filled with tears as the ship closed up and took off, "Now, calm down, you'll be quite happy on Coruscant," Winter said soothingly. "How fast can this little ship get us there?"

"It has hyperspace capabilities," Lor San Tekka called out. "It should be a two-day journey."

As the ship passed over the village on its way to space, a Stormtrooper aimed its weapon at it, but Captain Jenarra scowled, "It's a small ship and not a threat," she hissed in a dark voice. "Leave it alone!"

The Stormtrooper nodded and continued helping in the roundup of the war-torn villagers.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant**_

Dr. Jinn sighed softly as he stood in the doorway of the infirmary, silently watching as Dr. Tychon sat at her desk working on her computer. He had sensed her fear of sleeping and her use of medication to simply get enough rest in the months since she had been attacked and her pain saddened him deeply.

Sensing that someone was watching her, Dr. Tychon looked up and was both pleased and surprised to see Dr. Jinn watching her, "You're not healing," Dr. Jinn spoke softly. "I can feel your great sadness."

"It does affect me and I try not to show it," Dr. Tychon spoke softly. "I almost died from that attack."

Nodding, Dr. Jinn silently wandered into the infirmary and Dr. Tychon stopped her work, sighing wearily as she got up and immediately experienced a wave of dizziness, "Jyn," Dr. Jinn said, taking hold of her.

The gentle touch of her colleague relaxed Dr. Tychon considerably, "Some rest will help you," Dr. Jinn spoke in a gentle, soothing voice as he gently scooped her into his arms. "I'm putting you to bed."

Thoroughly exhausted, Dr. Tychon allowed Dr. Jinn to carry her into her personal quarters in the back of the infirmary and rest her in her bed, "Please," Dr. Tychon spoke softly. "Please…stay with me."

Sighing, Dr. Jinn silently climbed into the bed and was taken aback when Dr. Tychon slowly snuggled against him and tucked his arm around her, "You're warm and safe," she said in a tired voice.

"I try to be," Dr. Jinn spoke softly, deeply comforted by Dr. Tychon's presence. "You're very safe."

Nodding, Dr. Tychon allowed her eyes to close, "I know," she replied in a tired voice.

As Dr. Tychon slept in his arms, Dr. Jinn used the Force to cover them both with the bed's blankets.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


	15. Foreshadowings

_**Two Days Later**_

 _ **Coruscant**_

"The raid on Durami went very well," Captain Jenarra said in a formal voice as she stood in front of the desk where Emperor Andris sat. "You were right about there being multiple Force-sensitives there."

Emperor Andris nodded, "There was a ship that took off during the raid, but it was very small and had no weapons," Captain Jenarra spoke in a quiet voice. "I determined it to not be a threat to our operation."

"Very good, Captain," Emperor Andris spoke calmly. "I'm glad I know I can trust you with your duties."

Captain Jenarra nodded, "When I was doing my rounds this morning, I came across a message from an unknown vessel that a crew of two and a prisoner are en route to the capital with the intention of having an audience with you," she spoke calmly. "They claim to have caught a galactic fugitive."

Emperor Andris looked amused, "A galactic fugitive?" he replied skeptically. "There are lots of those."

A scream echoed through the corridors and Andris immediately shot to his feet and towards the sound with Captain Jenarra at his heels, both of them seemingly irritated that their personal time had been interrupted. They entered the front area just in time to see Winter kick Ryoo, who had collapsed and was now throwing up all over the floor, while Stormtroopers and a sad Lor San Tekka watched.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Emperor Andris shouted angrily. "YOU HAD BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!"

Winter glared at Emperor Andris, "Where is the Emperor, young man?" she asked in a cold voice.

" _I_ am the Emperor, madam," Emperor Andris spoke coldly. "Why are you beating on this girl?"

Winter scoffed, "This girl is the niece of Anakin Skywalker's wife, Padme Amidala," she replied in a cold voice, glaring at him. "Anakin Skywalker is a criminal of the Empire and so his family are criminals too."

Captain Jenarra frowned just as Dr. Tychon, Dr. Jinn, and a few medical droids arrived with a hover-gurney and medical equipment, prompting Ryoo to cry, "Be quiet, you insolent!" Winter snapped.

"Where did you come from with this girl?" Emperor Andris asked in a quiet, curious voice.

Winter and Lor San Tekka exchanged a look, "Durami," Lor San Tekka finally spoke quietly.

"Ah, so you were the ship that I allowed free?" Captain Jenarra spoke in a confused voice.

Emperor Andris looked amused, "Please…sir," Ryoo spoke weakly. "I…I was kidnapped."

"I see," Emperor Andris spoke quietly, frowning as the girl suddenly passed out at his feet.

Dr. Jinn quickly and gently scooped Ryoo up from the floor and carried her over to the hover-gurney, "Did you two kidnap this girl?" Emperor Andris asked coldly. "Is there a reason you did such a thing?"

"She had a ship and we wanted to escape the Force Wars on Durami," Lor San Tekka replied quietly. "A girl named Amythest Jinn-Skywalker murdered a villager who tried to do away with her premature son because of the danger he posed to the village. That murder caused a riot among the other villagers."

Dr. Jinn's eyes widened in shock, as he didn't know that his grandson had been born early and that his daughter had killed someone to protect her baby, "I see," Emperor Andris spoke in a quiet voice, truly taken aback because he could feel that the story was true. "And why was a baby seen as dangerous?"

"It was born early," Winter replied anxiously. "And yet, it was healthy and seemed fully developed."

Emperor Andris's eyes narrowed, "Then the baby was lucky," he replied coldly. "Who are you both?"

"I am Lor San Tekka, leader of the main village on Durami," Lor San Tekka replied in a nervous voice before he gestured to Winter. "This is my wife and co-leader, Winter, and we came to you to…"

Emperor Andris gave them both a look and then looked to the Stormtroopers, "Take this Winter woman to the Brig," he spoke coldly, disliking Winter because she beat on an innocent girl. "Doctors, take the girl to the infirmary and do what you can for her. She looks beaten and terribly treated by her captors."

Dr. Tychon and Dr. Jinn silently left with the hover gurney and medi-droids in tow while the Stormtroopers took a shocked Winter away to the Brig, "Lor San Tekka, I wish to know more about Durami," Emperor Andris said calmly. "Please come with me so that we may talk about it."

A somber expression crossed Lor San Tekka's face before he nodded and followed Emperor Andris.

* * *

 ** _Andrina_**

" _That girl killed an innocent person defending a dangerous child! She should be executed!"_

Nausea filled Amythest's body and she shot upright in bed, leaning over to the side just in time to lose the contents of her stomach all over the earthen floor. She wasn't well trained in the Force, but she felt that Lor San Tekka and Winter had somehow made contact with the Empire and had told them what she had done on Durami. The Empire knew she was a killer and it was something that now tainted her.

Sighing softly, Amythest got out of bed around the vomit and covered it up with a good amount of dirt before she went over to Kieran's crib, "Mamama," Kieran spoke sleepily as he opened his eyes.

"Come here, little one," Amythest spoke softly as she picked Kieran up. "I love you very much."

Kieran smiled, but didn't go back to sleep, "Should we go for a little walk?" she asked softly.

Seeing the smile on her son's face, Amythest dressed them both in warm cloaks and silently walked towards the meal area that had a fire going at night to keep away any wildlife. Anakin was awake and sitting there tending the fire, using the opportunity to meditate and Amythest could sense that.

"Good evening, Amythest," Anakin spoke calmly as he saw her and Kieran. "You're up very late."

Amythest nodded as she sat next to the Jedi Master, "I feel that those leaders from Durami have somehow connected to the Empire and told them what I did," she spoke softly. "It hurts."

"Yes, I have also felt that," Anakin spoke quietly. "I have also felt that there was a raid on Durami."

Amythest frowned, "Those who were in hiding because of their Force-sensitivity reacted to the death of one of their own and they began to turn on each other," Anakin stated. "The sudden surge of Force energy attracted the attention of the Empire. I do not know what happened to the villagers."

"Sometimes, I feel my father is close," Amythest spoke softly. "I know…that he is safe and happy."

Anakin nodded, "Obi-Wan has not told me where your father went, but I trust him," he replied.

"Luke seems very upset that my father left," Amythest spoke softly. "He considers him a traitor."

Anakin sighed, "Luke has a lot of anger against things he doesn't understand," he replied patiently. "I consider things that happened to be my responsibility, but I was simply protecting my dear son."

Kieran yawned, "I felt you getting sick," Anakin spoke calmly. "Is everything all right?"

"I don't know," Amythest admitted in a worried voice. "I've just felt so tired and weak."

Anakin frowned, "You're not well trained in the Force and you can sense a great deal from everyone around you, which probably makes you very anxious," he explained. "Have you tried meditation?"

"I'm afraid I don't know how," Amythest spoke quietly. "Kieran seems to know how, though."

Anakin nodded, "Kieran is very special," he agreed calmly. "First of all, clear your mind and relax. I know it's not easy to do with the situation you are in and the worries you have, but just try your best."

Nodding, Amythest silently let go of her worries and exhaled softly, prompting Kieran to drift off to sleep in her arms, "You definitely have your father's talent," Anakin spoke quietly. "Your father was responsible for saving my life using the Force shortly after I fled to safety many, many years ago."

"I don't quite understand," Amythest spoke softly. "Why are you not treated like a hero?"

Anakin smiled, "Because not all view me as a hero," he replied. "Some view me as one who rebelled against the Empire through treason when I was simply trying to protect my children from harm. I gave Leia to the Organa family for safekeeping and I raised Luke on Tatooine with the help of my family."

"You must be a hero to your family because you protected your children," Amythest spoke softly.

Anakin sighed sadly, "I failed my nephew to the point where he went to the Dark Side and his parents left to be with him because they don't trust Luke or I," he replied softly. "Luke has so much unresolved anger that he is acting in a way I didn't raise him. Leia wasn't raised by me, so she doesn't look to me as a father and I won't disrespect Bail Organa's memory by trying to make her accept me as her father."

Amythest looked concerned and Anakin smiled, "Don't worry about me, dear girl," Anakin spoke in a kind voice. "If you would like, I can help you learn the ways of the Force so that you can feel in control of yourself even if a situation is beyond your control. That will help you to be the person you want to be."

"I guess we can talk in the morning, then," Amythest spoke kindly. "You should get some rest."

Anakin nodded, prompting Amythest to get up and move away, "Anakin, go to bed," she heard Obi-Wan say calmly as she moved back to her shelter. "I am well rested and I can tend the fire for a while."

"Obi-Wan, I'm troubled," Amythest heard Anakin say quietly. "Do you mind if we talk like we used to?"

* * *

 _ **Coruscant**_

"Now, Lor San Tekka of Durami, you will tell me why you are here," Emperor Andris spoke coldly as he sat in his regal chair across from where Lor San Tekka stood, flanked by two Stormtroopers.

Lor San Tekka sighed, "We know you had the Rebel Leaders arrested," he spoke quietly. "What of Leia?"

"Leia?" Emperor Andris asked in a cold voice. "I am able to sense Leia and she is not a threat like the other Rebel Leaders were. I may be young, but I am quite capable of sensing other Force-users."

Lor San Tekka frowned, "Leia Organa was involved with the Rebellion, but deserted after the Battle of Endor," he explained, thinking Andris was ignorant. "She still holds the ideals of the Rebellion close…"

"I sincerely doubt she does, otherwise she wouldn't have deserted," Emperor Andris spoke coldly.

Lor San Tekka said nothing, "Leia Organa wasn't seen after the Battle of Yavin," Emperor Andris continued in a cold voice. "I know Derrick saw her briefly on Tatooine, but where is she now?"

"I know nothing of anyone named Derrick," Lor San Tekka spoke. "How is he relevant?"

Emperor Andris scoffed, "You mean to tell me that you don't know that Luke Skywalker forced Amythest to marry him to take control of her child?" he hissed, infuriated that he couldn't feel his sister. "That is what Mon Monthma told Captain Jenarra when interrogated. Mon Monthma encouraged his actions."

"Anakin's son would never behave in such a way," Lor San Tekka replied softly. "He was not raised…"

Emperor Andris smirked, "Luke's anger against those who took his precious mother prisoner is very obvious and it is affecting his behavior," he spoke firmly. "He's tapping the dark side and he wants to kidnap children to train as Jedi so he can defeat what the Empire is now. I find that quite amusing."

Lor San Tekka sighed, but said nothing, "Guards, please confine our guest to private quarters and leave a sentry at his door," Emperor Andris spoke calmly, smirking. "You better hope that the girl lives."

Before Lor San Tekka could reply, he was taken away and Emperor Andris stood, sighing softly as he got up and proceeded to the infirmary. From what he could see, Ryoo was now in a bacta tank while his father and Dr. Tychon were looking over her clothes and a set of worn possessions that were hers.

"The girl's name is Ryoo Naberrie and she is a resident of Naboo," Dr. Tychon spoke softly, seeing that Andris had arrived for a report. "Her identification was among her possessions and there is a journal."

Emperor Andris eyed the worn journal, "What do you know of a Padme Amidala?" he asked softly. "The more vocal of our two guests said the girl is a niece of hers, but I don't recall ever knowing her."

"Padme Amidala?" Dr. Tychon spoke quietly. "I used to serve as a medic on Palpatine's staff back when he was a Senator and I do remember meeting the Queen once. She was very young, but very lovely."

Emperor Andris nodded, "From what I was told, she died on Mustafar at the end of the Clone Wars," Dr. Tychon spoke softly. "The news then shared that she had married a Jedi who was wanted for treason."

"Anakin Skywalker," Emperor Andris mused softly. "I was led to believe that the Jedi had a Code."

Dr. Jinn shrugged and Dr. Tychon sighed, "I'm afraid that I have no information regarding the Jedi Code, your Highness," Dr. Jinn spoke calmly. "I did meet Anakin Skywalker, but he was not a Jedi back then. He was a refugee seeking safety from the war for himself and his baby son. The war had hurt him badly."

 _Or Palpatine did._ Emperor Andris mused silently, knowing that he had not been in Emperor Palpatine's presence since taking charge of Obi-Wan Kenobi on the Death Star and delivering him to Cloud City for carbon freezing. He had only felt the balance of power shift when the Emperor had been killed.

"Our guest should be in the bacta for about a day," Dr. Tychon suddenly said softly. "It will help."

Emperor Andris nodded, suddenly deep in thought about everything, "I have work to do in my office,"

"I'll let you know about Ryoo's progress," Dr. Tychon spoke while Dr. Jinn remained silent.

Nodding, Emperor Andris silently left the infirmary, but instead of going to his office to attend to Imperial matters, he went to the arboretum to meditate on the information he had been given.

* * *

 ** _Andrina_**

" _Leia_ ," Leia heard a voice in her mind as she slept in a makeshift bed with Han while their twin son and daughter slept in a makeshift crib nearby. " _Leia, I need to talk to you in my hut. Can you come_?"

Quickly looking to make sure Han was sound asleep, Leia silently got out of bed, put a cloak on, and left their shelter, sighing as she went over to Luke's shelter. Luke was awake and seated on his bed.

"Amythest and Kieran aren't in their shelter," Luke spoke coldly. "I can't sense them at all."

Leia frowned, "Your children have the Force like you," Luke continued. "I can feel it. Can you?"

"Yes," Leia replied softly, sitting on the bed beside Luke. "I just want them to be children for now."

Stung by Leia's comments, Luke scoffed, "Do you want the Empire to rise again?" he asked angrily.

"The Rebel Leaders aren't able to help and I'm a very busy wife and mother, so it's not like there are resources to stop them right now," Leia spoke in a quiet voice. "It will take time to build things up."

Luke scoffed, "Amythest's brother is the Emperor," he replied. "We don't stand a chance."

Leia's eyes widened slightly, "Does she know that?" she asked in a worried voice. "She hasn't…"

"They didn't grow up together," Luke replied in a quiet voice. "They were separated young."

Leia nodded, but she remained quiet because she could sense Amythest's intense fear about what Luke was becoming and she understood it, "There's nothing any of us can do right now except live our lives and we could all die if we go charging into battle unprepared," Leia spoke quietly. "This planet isn't the best place to raise children or develop a society. We can't rush into battle impulsively and win."

"I thought you agreed with Mon Monthma and the others," Luke spoke coldly. "You don't?"

Leia frowned, "When I knew I was going to become a mother, my priorities changed and I know that you're angry at our parents for what happened before we were born," she spoke softly. "I also know that you're angry at Doctor Jinn for leaving, but I'm sure he had a very good reason to leave us."

"How are you not?!" Luke snapped in an angry voice, prompting Leia to stand up. "It shouldn't…"

Leia sighed and silently left Luke's shelter, not stopping until she returned to her and Han's shelter; she could sense that Amythest and Kieran were safe, but very scared about their current circumstances.

Meanwhile, in the safety of Sola and Pooja's shelter, Amythest sighed softly as she sat down on the bed that Sola had given her to rest, "Thank you for helping Kieran and I," she spoke in a tired voice.

Sola nodded, "Both of you get what rest you need," she spoke in a kind voice. "All right?"

Nodding, Amythest silently settled herself and Kieran to sleep while Sola went over to where Pooja was silently going through the things she had managed to bring from Naboo, "Pooja, why are you awake?"

Pooja didn't respond, but Sola noticed that Pooja was holding a ring that she once wore as Queen.

* * *

 ** _Naboo_**

The list of those who died in Imperial seizure of Naboo was long, but Derrick had done it justice by making a memorial wall in a public area where people could grieve properly. As he had been overseeing the construction of the wall, a name had stood out to Derrick enough that he knew he had to address it while his mother worked in the hospital and his father worked as a mechanic out in the large city.

"You are probably wondering why I invited you here, Mister and Mrs. Naberrie," Derrick spoke in a quiet voice as he sat at a small table with Jobal and Ruwee. "I was reviewing the list of those who were killed before I was appointed King of Naboo and I came across the name Darred Naberrie. Do you know him?"

Jobal and Ruwee exchanged a look, "Our son-in-law," Jobal spoke. "We suspected it, but we're also worried for our daughter, Sola, and her daughters, Pooja and Ryoo. We don't know where they are."

Derrick eyed them silently, as he knew that they had fled and had been with his relatives at some point before coming back to Naboo, "I'm not sure what you wish me to do," he finally replied calmly.

"We just want to know if they're okay," Ruwee spoke softly. "We have no idea if they are safe."

Derrick sighed, "Luke Skywalker is convinced that I am dangerous and he may have brainwashed them into believing that I am," he finally replied, going on the emotions he had been sensing from Luke for a long time. "If it would help, I can send a missing person's alert to the capital about your family."

Jobal and Ruwee nodded, relieved expressions on their faces as Derrick began to make a report.

* * *

 ** _Andrina_**

"You don't look happy," Han observed quietly as he came to the meal circle for breakfast and saw Amythest sitting there with Kieran in her lap. "I know this planet isn't good for either of you."

Amythest sighed, "No, but we can't just leave," she replied softly. "There isn't a way."

"Hey, why don't we take a walk and get some fruit?" Han suggested. "It'll be good for Kieran."

Sensing that Han was going to show her something he didn't want everyone to know about, Amythest got up and followed him into the jungle. To her surprise, Chewie was working on a small craft in a clearing while another small craft sat beside it. Chewie saw Han, Amythest, and Kieran and grunted.

"Anakin's been helping us with these," Han explained calmly. "They're for just in case…"

Just then, Pooja came into the clearing and looked surprised to see Amythest there, "It should be ready soon, your Majesty," Han said kindly, gazing at Pooja. "Do you have any idea where to look first?"

"It's just Pooja, Han," Pooja replied softly. "And no, I haven't any idea where to look for Ryoo."

Han nodded and Pooja smiled at Amythest and Kieran, "I'm leaving to look for my sister once I can," Pooja explained in a kind voice. "My mother wants to come, but she feels that Obi-Wan needs her."

Amythest nodded, "Forgive me if I am speaking inappropriately, but you are extremely loyal to someone who does not deserve your loyalty," Pooja spoke in a regal tone. "Luke has broken vows of fidelity because he is loyal to the idea of restoring the Jedi to what they were instead of to you and your son."

"I don't even know what the Jedi were or what they are supposed to be," Amythest replied softly.

Pooja nodded and Kieran yawned, "I should take Kieran to rest," Amythest spoke in a tired voice.

By the time Amythest made it back to her hut, Kieran was asleep and she silently put him to bed and then sat down next to the crib to meditate. As she sat there, Luke silently came into the hut.

"Luke," Amythest spoke in a quiet, but firm voice. "Kieran's sleeping and I'm…I'm meditating."

Luke silently crossed his arms, "You don't want Kieran to become a Jedi and yet you are growing in the ways of the Force," he spoke coldly. "I sit in my hut and I feel you…both of you becoming strong."

"It runs in my family very strongly, Luke," Amythest replied softly. "For Kieran and I to have it is…"

Luke's eyes narrowed, "Your twin brother is the leader of the Empire," he hissed. "Can't you feel it?"

"I know very little about my past, Luke," Amythest replied sharply. "I was a slave until I was 16!"

Just then, Anakin silently entered the hut and eyed Luke and Amythest, "What's going on?" he asked.

"We are talking," Luke replied in a tired voice. "How can they not want the Force, but grow in it?"

Anakin gave Luke a hard look, "A wise person once told me that there is more to life than just being a Jedi," he replied in a stern voice. "This obsession you have is turning your heart dark to all that is good."

"I want what you had," Luke replied coldly. "You and Obi-Wan lived in an age where all was calm."

Before Anakin could reply, Luke quietly turned and left the hut with deeply troubled thoughts clouding him to the point where he knew he had to act. He had to show how much he really knew the Force.

Deeply worried about the dark thoughts he sensed from Luke, Anakin silently left the hut to meditate and talk to Obi-Wan. He knew Luke was on the verge of doing something drastic.

* * *

 ** _Please read and review!_**


	16. Shattering Illusions

_**One Week Later**_

 _ **Andrina**_

The sight of Luke silently working on a large shelter in a canyon that was several miles from camp prompted Anakin to sigh. He knew that Luke had secluded himself and was focusing on the Jedi arts, but he had no idea that Luke had been slowly building up a makeshift version of a Jedi Temple.

"Luke, that's an interesting version of a Jedi Temple," Anakin spoke in a calm voice.

Luke sighed, "I'm going to end up alone here, so I might as well have something to do," he replied coldly.

"Pooja is leaving to look for her sister," Anakin spoke calmly. "It doesn't concern you at all."

Luke scoffed, "People don't want to stay here," he snapped. "They want to be where it's safe."

"Your anger is scaring people, Luke," Anakin spoke gently. "You're too lost in anger right now."

Luke's expression darkened, "This is what's left of the Jedi and the Resistance and the Empire is much too large to defeat," he spoke in a cold voice. "I might as well use what I know to prepare a defense."

Anakin was silent for several moments and suddenly sighed, "This is about what happened to your mother, isn't it?" he asked in a kind voice. "You're angry at me for not saving her sooner than I did."

Luke didn't reply and continued working in silence, "Anger is what made me go after your mother even though I was injured," Anakin spoke quietly. "My anger almost got me killed on Mustafar years ago."

"How can you and Obi-Wan not want to change things?" Luke asked in a confused, angry voice.

Anakin sighed, "We are more in tune with the Force than you may think, Luke," he replied in a somber voice. "Obi-Wan and I have felt that the Rebel Leaders were arrested and imprisoned by the Empire."

Luke frowned, "This is all that is of the Rebellion that I know of," Anakin spoke softly. "We are few."

"What about Wedge and the other pilots?" Luke asked in a stunned voice. "Can you feel them?"

Anakin sighed, "Gone into hiding, but I don't know where," he replied softly. "I'm sorry, Luke."

Swallowing hard, Luke turned away and continued what he was doing, "Luke, what have you done?" Anakin asked sternly, suddenly feeling intense emotions from his son. "You've done _something_ …"

"I simply claimed what was mine," Luke replied coldly, not looking up from his building.

Feeling uneasy, Anakin ran back to the camp and found it to be quiet, as it was still very early. He did, however, notice that the door to Amythest's hut was ajar and the dirt in front of it had been disturbed.

Trembling with rage and anxiety, Anakin entered the hut and was horrified to find Amythest unconscious on the floor beside the crib where Kieran was awake and trembling, "Doctor Dameron!" he called out in an anxious voice, not daring to touch Amythest. "Doctor Dameron, I need you now!"

Noise filled the camp as Dr. Dameron, Sola, Obi-Wan, Aaden, and Mara came running at the shouting, "Luke, he did something," Anakin spoke anxiously. "He said he claimed what was his…"

"Mama?" Kieran asked, gazing down at Amythest with a worried expression on his face. "Mama?"

Dr. Dameron knelt down next to Amythest, "Her breathing is slow and she has injuries," he spoke quietly, using the Force to see what he could see. "Luke definitely took what he thought was his."

A faint gasp escaped Amythest's lips and her arms shook as she reached up to push the presence she felt away, "It's all right, Amythest, it's Doctor Dameron," Dr. Dameron spoke softly. "It's all right."

"I thought Luke was getting better," Amythest spoke in a faint voice. "He said he wanted to talk."

Anakin scowled and then frowned as he suddenly felt something, "We talked last night and then Luke…" Amythest spoke in a faint voice, wincing as she spoke. "He's been doing it for a long time using the Force and I can't stop what's happened. I have to take care of Kieran and I have to take care of my other…"

"You're pregnant?" Dr. Dameron asked quietly. "I….I assume it belongs to Luke."

Sighing, Amythest slowly sat up as her eyes filled with tears, "I would just like to rest with my son," she spoke softly, hugging herself. "What's done is done and now I have to think about all three of us."

Aaden looked horrified, but moved to help Amythest up and over to her bed, "I think you should all clear out now and let them rest," Dr. Dameron spoke in a firm voice. "I will be standing guard outside."

Sola, Aaden, and Mara left, but Obi-Wan and Anakin remained behind, "You're not happy here," Obi-Wan spoke in a quiet voice, eyeing her gently. "You are extremely stressed over Luke's treatment…"

"We married and it cannot be undone," Amythest spoke softly. "It's a contract."

Anakin frowned and silently left the hut, but Obi-Wan sighed, "Luke is treating you no better than a slave," Obi-Wan spoke in a quiet voice. "You are not a slave, nor are you a breeder for future Jedi."

Kieran whimpered and Anakin quickly retrieved him, watching the little one relax once he was on the bed with his mother, "You cannot possibly be happy here," Obi-Wan spoke in a concerned voice.

"I made a promise and I am under obligation to keep it," Amythest replied softly. "Even if it kills me."

Anakin sighed and silently left the hut, determined to show Luke the impact of his cruel behavior.

* * *

 _ **Coruscant**_

 _Oh, Amythest, I wish you were better at hiding your pain._ Dr. Jinn thought sadly as he sat in his quarters, overwhelmed by the amount of suffering he could feel from his daughter. _I wish I knew where you were_.

As Dr. Jinn sat on his bed, burdened by his thoughts and feelings, the door chime rang, "Come in," he spoke anxiously, knowing it would do no good for his son to sense what he was feeling or thinking.

The door slid open and Dr. Tychon came into the room, "Our guest is recovered enough that she wants to talk to someone," she explained softly. "Emperor Andris is daily with his daily military briefing."

"I'll see what I can do to be of help," Dr. Jinn replied as he stood up. "I should come on duty anyway."

Dr. Tychon nodded and walked alongside Dr. Jinn as they made their way to the infirmary and saw that Ryoo was awake in bed, "Please, am I a prisoner here?" Ryoo asked anxiously. "Of the Rebellion?"

"The Rebellion has no authority here," Dr. Tychon replied calmly. "People claiming to be Rebel Leaders were arrested and they are on a prison planet in the Outer Rim called Dalen Tacho. I don't know much about it, but there are many Imperial soldiers there and those who prove traitorous are sent there."

Ryoo nodded, her expression fearful, "And what about the people who brought me here?" she asked softly, her voice quiet because she felt so weak. "My parents…they live on Naboo…I miss it there."

Dr. Tychon nodded, "You said you wished to speak with someone," Dr. Jinn spoke quietly.

"Yes," Ryoo spoke softly, her voice tired. "Am I going to be arrested for being on Durami?"

Dr. Jinn silently sat down beside the bed, "I don't believe so, as that was your home," he replied softly.

"Why would those crazy people even bring me here?" Ryoo cried anxiously. "I don't know them."

Dr. Jinn sighed, "I'm not sure what I can say to make you feel less scared," he replied softly.

Ryoo sighed tiredly, "I ran away when all those Stormtroopers came to Naboo, but I miss my parents and my family," she spoke softly, her voice tired. "My farm on Durami is probably destroyed."

Dr. Tychon silently went over to a small cupboard, pulled out a small bag, and brought it over to the bed, "This was found with you," she spoke softly, offering it. "I have to assume that it belongs to you."

Ryoo nodded, "Thank you," she replied softly, wincing as she slowly sat up to take it. "I still hurt."

"You've got some broken bones and internal injuries that will take time to heal," Dr. Tychon spoke gently, feeling nothing but sympathy for Ryoo. "I can have quarters arranged for you if you want."

Ryoo sighed and clung to her things as she laid back down, "Thank you," she spoke tiredly.

Suddenly, Dr. Jinn began to feel uneasy and he silently went into the medical office, taking a deep breath as he sat at his designated workstation. He could feel that Amythest was in heavy distress.

* * *

 _ **Andrina**_

"Hey, are you awake?" Amythest heard a gentle voice ask as she lay there with Kieran in her arms.

Sighing, Amythest opened her eyes and was surprised to find Leia there, "Your Majesty," she spoke.

"I wanted to check on you," Leia spoke softly. "I…I think you should go somewhere civilized…"

Amythest gave Leia a tired look, but said nothing, "I was thinking that I'm doing no good being here and that I need to go serve in the political arena again," Leia spoke softly. "Andrina is a lovely place, but Han and I have a family to think about now and perhaps our combined efforts will bring about change."

"I'm surprised you don't hate me for being a blood relation to the Emperor," Amythest spoke softly.

Leia looked thoughtful, "I was a blood relation to Darth Vader," she spoke softly. "Do you hate me?"

"No," Amythest spoke softly, holding Kieran close. "I….Luke managed to impregnate me, Leia…"

Leia frowned, the horror over Luke's behavior apparent on her face, "Luke has changed," she replied in a concerned voice. "Obi-Wan and Anakin don't even believe that the old Jedi Order can sustain itself anymore. They believe the Force should be used in less restrictive ways than how they were taught…"

"Kieran and I have the Force," Amythest trembled. "I just want to keep us safe with it."

Leia nodded, "The Rebel Alliance is all but gone, so I would have to appeal to the Empire and appear as if I was interested in making peace with them," she replied softly. "I'm hoping they would be receptive."

Amythest sighed softly, "I know that you would have to be a great actress in order to fool the Empire, Leia," she explained in a tired voice. "Darth Vader was smart and Emperor Andris is very much wiser…"

"You're dying emotionally here, aren't you?" Leia asked softly. "I can sense it."

Amythest nodded, "If I am to die, I want you and Han to do what is best for your little ones and forget all this Jedi nonsense, because all the Jedi Order is just nonsense," she spoke in a quiet, tired voice.

Leia nodded, but didn't speak as Dr. Dameron came into the hut, "I've made a decision and I've already discussed it with Anakin and Obi-Wan," Dr. Dameron spoke quietly. "I'm going to return to Naboo."

"Aren't you wanted by the King?" Leia asked in a surprised voice, shocked at Dr. Dameron's decision.

Dr. Dameron shrugged, "I intend to seek forgiveness and take whatever punishment is given," he replied in a somber voice. "It has not been an easy decision to make, but my destiny does not lie here."

"You have no idea what kind of mood King Derrick will be in," Leia protested anxiously. "He could…"

Dr. Dameron nodded and handed Amythest a medical bag, "This, I bestow upon you and your children," he spoke calmly. "Use it whenever you must, but use it sparingly. You have extraordinary abilities."

Before Amythest or Leia could reply, Dr. Dameron bowed and left the hut, "I need to rest," Amythest spoke softly, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by the thought of Dr. Dameron returning to Naboo.

Leia nodded and silently left the hut, frowning when she sensed intense conflict far from the camp, "…I must come with you," she suddenly heard Aaden say softly. "I shirked my responsibility as Senator…"

A quick glance at the meal circle showed Leia that Aaden and Mara were talking with Dr. Dameron, "…I am responsible for both of you leaving," Dr. Dameron spoke quietly. "I will probably be killed."

Mara sighed as tears filled her eyes and she hugged Dr. Dameron, "You've been like a father to us both," she spoke anxiously. "Aaden and I are both better people because of you. You will be missed…."

While the three shared a hug, Obi-Wan emerged from his hut and silently walked from the camp to a nearby cave where he had taken to meditating in private. He could sense that Anakin was dealing with Luke and his sudden abusive nature and he knew that he must also deal with another's nature.

* * *

 ** _Naboo_**

"Derrick, I found this in the markets today and I thought you might like it," Beru spoke in a kind voice as she approached Derrick, who was sitting in his chambers, carrying a bag. "It's a bit fancy, but still…"

Unable to resist his mother's kind nature, Derrick nodded and Beru sat down next to him before opening the bag, revealing a small stuffed animal, "This is for you to give your child," Beru spoke gently.

"If Amythest does not allow me to meet my child, that is her right," Derrick spoke in a hollow voice.

Beru sighed patiently, "Well, take it anyway for yourself," she said, setting the stuffie in his lap.

"My behavior, how does it not anger you?" Derrick asked softly. "I was an abusive monster."

Beru patted Derrick's arm, "Your upbringing was hard and being overwhelmed with so many changes at once can make anyone snap," she replied gently. "You seem to be doing a lot better now, Derrick."

"I might have a rest before I join you and Dad for supper," Derrick spoke. "Would that be all right?"

Nodding, Beru patted Derrick's cheek and left the room, allowing Derrick to lay down on top of his bed and close his eyes, "You're still so very young," a voice suddenly spoke, prompting Derrick to wake.

Confused as to who was speaking to him, Derrick sat up and frowned when he saw Obi-Wan standing there, "How did you get in my chambers?" he asked in a confused voice. "Why are you here?"

"I've sensed a change in you," Obi-Wan spoke quietly. "You're a different person."

Derrick sighed and stood, "Yes," he replied quietly. "I am atoning for the cruelties I inflicted."

Obi-Wan silently studied Derrick, "What does it matter to you anyway, Kenobi?" Derrick asked in a quiet voice, giving Obi-Wan a suspicious look. "I am not a Jedi, I am not a Sith. I am serving a peaceful people."

"You were granted this position by the Emperor," Obi-Wan replied. "Are you not afraid of him?"

Derrick scoffed, "Everyone ran from me when I realized I was different, but Andris did not," he replied in a steady voice. "Life's always been hard for me ever since I was small and my uncle did his best to teach me well even though he himself was hurting, but Luke always made life hard for him with wanting to be more than he was. I grew up with good parents and I am grateful that Doctor Kieran gave me to them."

Obi-Wan looked astonished, "I asked for very little from life, but it took me on a path that I can't deny to myself," Derrick spoke quietly. "I have the chance to do good for a people who don't look at me with disgust because I'm different. I know I have the Force, but I would rather use it to strengthen my son."

"You've been communicating with him?" Obi-Wan asked softly, somewhat unnerved by that revelation.

Derrick sighed, "I tell him to care for his mother," he replied stiffly. "Seeing as Luke is not doing it and he forced her into marriage for the sake of the baby. I don't know where she is, but I can sense her pain."

Obi-Wan looked astonished, as Derrick obviously knew something was wrong, yet was making no move to solve anything through force, "Emperor Andris doesn't appreciate the Rebellion and he also knows that his sister is hurting, but he's not going to force her into anything she doesn't want," Derrick spoke in a hollow voice, glaring at Obi-Wan. "I can also feel what Luke's true intentions are, you know."

"Why haven't you acted if you know of Luke's true intentions?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

Derrick sighed, "Because he's going to fail. His sense of duty to the marriage he forced himself into will keep him from acting," he replied coldly. "He's very desperate to make sure that I don't find Amythest or my son and he's desperate to control her enough so she can't reach out for help if she wishes to."

Obi-Wan had no reply for that, as everything Derrick had been saying was true, "Things are not as they appear in that poor excuse for a marriage," Derrick spoke calmly. "Surely, even _you_ know that."

* * *

 ** _Andrina_**

Overly exhausted from projecting himself to Naboo, Obi-Wan gasped as he opened his eyes and found that he was back in the meditation cave on Andrina. He silently rose and returned to the camp, confused when he found Han, Aaden, Mara, Dr. Dameron, Sola, and Pooja gathered in the meal circle. Pooja was dressed for travelling and had her few possessions with her and Sola looked very emotional.

"Pooja is getting ready to leave, Obi-Wan," Sola spoke in an emotional voice. "We're saying goodbye."

Obi-Wan frowned, "Anakin would want to say goodbye to his niece," he replied. "Where is he?"

"Anakin's still out there with Luke somewhere," Han replied worriedly. "It's getting cold."

Obi-Wan frowned, "I'll leave after everyone's asleep for the night," Pooja spoke softly. "And I don't know where Uncle Anakin is, but I'm worried because he usually is here before it gets cold."

Just then, Amythest came out of her hut with her personal bag on her shoulder and Kieran, who was wrapped in a blanket from the Falcon's supplies, in her arms, "Han, do you mind if Kieran and I spend the night on the Falcon with Chewie?" she asked softly. "I'd just feel better with Chewie close."

Han gave Amythest a concerned look, but nodded, "He'll appreciate the company," he replied kindly.

As Amythest made her way to the Falcon, Leia came out of Amythest's hut and went into the hut that she shared with Han and their children, "I'm worried about Anakin," Aaden spoke anxiously.

"Aaden, we should go cook something," Mara spoke softly, if only to cover up her own uneasiness.

Aaden looked concerned, but followed Mara to the hut where they kept food and supplies, "Pooja, why don't we go load your things into your ship?" Sola asked anxiously, eager to spend time with her.

 _Luke…what have you done?_ Obi-Wan suddenly felt Anakin's voice say in his mind. _I know what you did._

A chill washed over Obi-Wan and he silently walked away from the group, igniting his lightsaber as he did so, "I'm going for a walk," he spoke in a cold voice. "Something feels very wrong to me."

Before anyone could reply, Obi-Wan ran off into the forest and frowned when he heard quiet sobbing nearby, "Anakin, Luke?" he called out cautiously as he approached a clearing. "Are you there?"

There was no reply, so Obi-Wan followed the sound and was shocked to find a bloodied up Anakin laying on the ground in front of the makeshift Jedi Temple, crying quietly, "Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

"I tried to talk to Luke, but he said it was his right to have a child of his own by the woman he married," Anakin breathed in a faint voice. "We got in a fight and we used the Force against each other…"

Obi-Wan frowned, "Where's Luke?" he asked in a concerned voice. "How bad was the fight?"

"Luke's inside, cleaning his wounds," Anakin trembled quietly. "He wants to be a father to a child of his own, but he went about it the wrong way. I can't…I can't believe I had to fight my own son."

Obi-Wan put his lightsaber away and helped Anakin to his feet, "Please, help me clean this mess up," Anakin spoke quietly. "It wouldn't do for everyone else to see what Luke and I have been doing."

Nodding, Obi-Wan led Anakin over to a nearby body of water, "I'm thinking of going home," Anakin spoke softly. "The only place I ever knew to be home. It's not a pleasant place, but it is enough."

"Tatooine?" Obi-Wan asked in an astonished voice as he wet a cloth and began cleaning Anakin's wounds. "Anakin, why would you go back there? It's unpleasant and under Imperial rule now."

Anakin sighed softly, "Because it's impossible to stay here under the scorn I am getting for Luke's behavior," he replied softly. "Luke saw his mother die after we took her mask off and he's never healed from that or not getting to know her. That's why he's so angry; it's not over Amythest or children."

Obi-Wan froze, as he knew that Leia, Han, Sola, Aaden, Mara, and Pooja had all openly criticized Luke's behavior and Anakin's lack of a response. Dr. Dameron had said hardly anything and Amythest had refused to abandon Luke, as she had proven to be loyal and one who didn't jump to conclusions.

"Obi-Wan, Luke and I attacked each other and I'm very sure I can help him reach a point of healing," Anakin spoke firmly. "I know what others think and I wish they would mind their own business."

Obi-Wan looked surprised at that comment, "Father…" a weak voice spoke. "I'm sorry…"

Anakin silently left the body of water and returned with a battered looking Luke a few moments later, "Let's clean you up and then go back to the camp for some bandages," he spoke calmly. "All right?"

Luke nodded, not speaking as he was cleaned up and then led back to camp. He didn't look at Leia and Han, who were busy feeding Jacen and Jaina in the meal circle; nor did he look at Sola and Pooja, both of whom were collecting ration packs. Aaden, Mara, and Dr. Dameron were nowhere to be seen.

"If she wants to leave, I'll let her," Luke spoke numbly as he was led into his hut. "I…I'll miss…"

Anakin silently bandaged Luke's wounds, "I want you to rest," he spoke firmly. "Nap for a while."

Luke lay down on the cot and closed his eyes, too drained and hurt to argue. Anakin silently made sure he was comfortable and then silently made his way to the Falcon. He could sense that Amythest was hiding there with Kieran and Chewie and he wanted to explain why Luke behaved the way he did.

Chewie, who was sitting on a bench near the ramp, grunted a hello to Anakin as he boarded the Falcon and then asked how he got so banged up, "It's nothing for you to worry about, Chewie," he replied.

Even though he didn't fully believe Anakin, Chewie grunted that Amythest was in the med-bay with Kieran. Anakin thanked Chewie and silently made his way back to the med-bay area, sighing when he saw Amythest silently feeding Kieran while he lay awake on the bed looking happy and relaxed.

"Anakin, hello," Amythest spoke in a kind voice without turning. "Did you and Luke fight?"

Anakin sighed heavily, "Yes," he replied softly. "Luke is taking a nap right now…"

"I didn't come here to hide from him," Amythest spoke softly. "I came here to think."

Anakin nodded, sitting on the empty bed across from where Kieran lay, "I find myself unhappy with how the Rebel Alliance treats people," Amythest spoke softly. "Mon Monthma wishes to have control of the galaxy not for peace, but to reinstate the ways of the Old Republic, whatever that is. I could sense her thoughts and the thoughts of those aligned with her when we were all together on Coruscant."

"Mon Monthma is a politician who was very ambitious about her career back in those days, but it's the ambition of politicians that cost me the entire life that I knew," Anakin spoke in a concerned voice. "Luke and Leia were only days old when the Chancellor declared me to be a traitor to the Republic and I was hunted, but I escaped with the help of Obi-Wan and a man named Bail Organa. I gave Leia to Bail for safekeeping and I raised Luke on Tatooine with the help of my family. When I finally came out of hiding, Mon Monthma had me arrested in the name of the Republic and thus I began my forced service…"

"Mon Monthma enslaved you?" Amythest replied in an angry voice. "Slavery has no purpose."

Anakin nodded, "It really doesn't," he replied softly. "Do you feel enslaved by your marriage to Luke?"

"I can sense Luke is hurting from things I don't really understand," Amythest replied softly. "I want to understand and I also want to show him that acting in anger never does anything but cause hurt."

Anakin looked thoughtful, "Let him rest for a bit and then talking may to both of you some good," he replied in a kind voice. "You, my dear, truly have wisdom beyond your years. Much like my…"

Swallowing hard, Anakin fell silent, "You miss her, don't you?" Amythest asked softly. "Your wife?"

"Yes," Anakin admitted as he stood up. "If you need anything, please let someone know, all right?"

Without waiting for a reply, Anakin left the ship and sat on the ground to engage in meditation.

* * *

 ** _Coruscant_**

"Your heart is heavy, but you are ever so wise," Emperor Andris murmured softly as he stood alone at the window in his large office, silently reading the emotions and feelings he could sense from Amythest.

Despite being very busy serving as Emperor over the galaxy, Andris still took time to meditate on personal matters in private. His staff and soldiers could keep the peace and when he was ready to end his meditation, he would call a meeting to be brought up to speed on what was happening. Palpatine had taught him much about using wisdom to get things done, but Dr. Tychon had taught him patience.

Although he had no idea where Amythest and the little band of former Rebels had disappeared to, Emperor Andris still felt a very tight connection with his twin sister and he knew that she had very little love for the Rebellion's cause. Thanks to his visit to Holy Woman Draga, Andris knew that Amythest and Luke had been forced to marry at Mon Monthma's assistance for the sake of a baby that Luke hadn't even fathered. Luke had been willing to serve as a protector, but he was now a reluctant spouse and father figure to an infant and an unborn child that was his. Amythest and her group didn't concern Andris, as he knew that they had no resources or connections to stir up anything against the Empire.

As Andris lingered in meditation, a door chime went off, "Who is it?" he asked in a firm voice.

"The patient, Ryoo Naberrie, is asking to see you," a Stormtrooper's voice said from outside.

Emperor Andris paused and went to the door, sighing as he opened it and found a Stormtrooper standing outside while several Stormtroopers stood around in groups nearby, "What's going on?" he asked in a stern voice. "Why is everyone standing around when there are patrols to be done?!"

The Stormtroopers all went silent, "Lor San Tekka and his companion wish to speak with you personally," the Stormtrooper at the door finally said. "They are sending threats to Ryoo Naberrie."

Cursing loudly, Emperor Andris stormed down to the cell-block and was appalled to see that Winter had broken out of her cell and was using the comm system, "…Are you scared, you weak little peasant farmer?" she crooned, unaware that Andris was watching. "You will make a nice present to the…"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be scraps for those in the lower levels," Andris growled coldly.

Winter whirled around in surprise and glared at Lor San Tekka, who was still in his cell, "You told me that the block was unguarded briefly every day!" she snapped angrily. "Are you ignorant or did you lie?"

"I find no benefit to being in a prison cell," Lor San Tekka replied softly. "I am not well, Winter."

Andris glared at Winter menacingly before grabbing her and throwing her into an empty cell, "Don't cross me again!" he snapped angrily, activating the forcefield. "I will increase your guards now."

"The Rebel Alliance is going to escape Dalen Tacho even if Luke Skywalker hides like a coward!" Winter shouted angrily, glaring at Andris. "Mon Monthma enlisted Luke to carry out the plan, but he's so busy with a woman and a child that isn't even his! He and his worthless father are traitors and will die!"

Lor San Tekka paled, but said nothing, "Even if that Rebel scum escapes the prison building, they have no way off the planet and no allies to help them," Emperor Andris hissed. "Not even Princess Leia."

"You're a child!" Winter screamed. "You're nothing better than a slave; Palpatine's puppet!"

Emperor Andris silently turned away from Winter, knowing that her hysteria and anger about being foiled by people who would rather live their lived than fight was the cause of her comments. Dr. Tychon had taught him to never lose himself in anger and wait until things were calmer to deal with situations.

"What do you mean that you are not well?" Emperor Andris asked, gazing at Lor San Tekka.

As Stormtroopers entered the block to patrol, Lor San Tekka sighed, "Leading Durami with so little resources and so many demands does take its toll," he replied in a grave, but quiet voice. "I do my best to be everything for others, but those who use the Force for their own gain can be very cruel."

"Would you like one of my doctors to help you if they can?" Emperor Andris spoke softly.

Winter swore, "Shut up, you immature brat!" she shouted. "Quit pretending to care!"

"My compassion and patience does have limits, madam," Andris spoke, a growl in his voice.

Lor San Tekka eyed Emperor Andris silently, calculating whether or not to trust the young man or be a martyr to a crumbling Rebellion. He knew that there was still a fight to come that he didn't want to see because of the cost it would bring. Before, Lor could reply, however, he collapsed to the floor in a heap.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review!**_


End file.
